Harry Potter and the Machines of War
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: Harry Potter, the immortal and extremely powerful Master of Death, has spent the better part of the last years expanding his education in the muggle and arcane arts, and has grown far apart from the wizarding world. He seeks freedom from expectations with his husband, Dean Thomas-Potter. Will contain active slash, mature language, and stupid jokes. Crac Fic. Pardoy Fc.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter x Star Wars (3rd Story)

 **Synopsis:** Harry Potter, the immortal and extremely powerful Master of Death, has spent the better part of the last years expanding his education in the muggle and arcane arts, and has grown far apart from the wizarding world. He seeks freedom from the pains of life, and has utilized the mastery over magic he's gained from his decades of study to prepare himself for a journey through space, and unknowingly time, to explore the greatest unknown: Space…the Final Frontier.

This story will either contain active Slash, or passive references to SS Couples, or perhaps have an OC of same gendered attraction mentioned in a supporting role.

There is heavy cursing in this drabble, and it's purely meant to be a Crac-fic/Parody of the Slash Genre.

Please don't think this is a serious attempt at writing a SS Couple. I just wanted to write something completely silly for a change.

 **Chapter Setting:** Earth, Approx. 2018; SW Galaxy Approx. 20 BBY

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Star Wars, O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter x Star Wars kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

This story is without a Beta; I am open to receiving a Beta. :-)

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

 **Chapter 01. The Happening**

* * *

"Master is doing it again," Kreacher, looking much _younger_ and healthier said as he sat Harry's lunch down. He was greeted by the sound of a chisel on stone as Harry hummed off key, badly, to a rap song he'd been introduced to recently as he continued on carving the runes necessary for the ward stone which would power the ritual he was planning to undertake soon.

"Kreacher was just speaking with Mipsy," he continued as though he'd received a response, "you remember Mipsy Master Potter, she be the House Elf for Mister Thomas, and she be saying that he be leaving his hoodlum shirt after you twos returned from match recently."

"It's a jersey Kreacher," Harry said without looking up. "The Hoodlums are the ones that cause fights after getting drunk; they could be wearing anything," he said taking particular care to cautiously etch the final series of runes in the last cluster he had to work on before the tablet could start absorbing passive magic from the ley lines in the field they'd set up in.

"There be lots of blood on both yous every time after these matches Master; Kreacher be right," he said with a firm nod of his head. "All footballzers be hooligans."

"Don't tell that to Dean or he'll box your ears old man," Harry said with a smirk.

"If Master Dean be doing that, Kreacher be hiding all the lube."

Harry looked up dumbfounded.

"You're not that evil you old bastard," he said slightly blushing, as he didn't know Kreacher knew _why_ Dean came over so often.

"Kreacher be an old bastard, _Master_ , but Kreacher can be merciful; now come eat before Kreacher let's slip to Nancy Poncy Poofter Malfoy that the focus of his asphyxiation fantasies be wasting away."

Harry gaped like a fish out of water…opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming as his brain refused to process what he'd just heard.

"How….hwa….." he tried.

A few more seconds passed.

"Draco isn't gay Kreacher; and how would you even know if he was!"

"Kreacher knows he isn't; I just be wanting to see you make that face," the old elf cackled before banishing the tools in Harry's hands to his tool box and magicing Harry into his chair to have dinner.

"Don't be that evil Kreacher! You almost put me off my food."

"Eat up and don't bitch," the elf said before he popped away.

"Cheeky bastard," Harry mumbled as he tucked in to the amazing food.

* * *

****Sometime Later****

Another match between the bad team, and Harry's team had just concluded, as he and Dean portkeyed back into the remote little area of Wales that Harry had set up camp in to prepare the ritual.

"FOOK McGregor!" a highly drunk Dean practically howled to the air goading the opposing team's star player that would never hear him.

"He only scored once," Harry, equally drunk, said in defense of the Italian transplant.

"You're just saying that cause he looks good in shorty shorts," Dean slurred with a sultry smirk.

Harry, reading the situation, smirked back as sexily as a drunk could at 0330. That is to say, he gave a Cheshire grin, and began fumbling with his shoes.

"Let's get to the tent mate," Dean said as seductively as possible before belching a flame left over from too much whiskey.

"Mr. Thomas, your mating call is ever so seductive," Harry said tripping over his own feet to enter his portable home away from home.

The two engaged in heavy petting the likes of which could only be accurately portrayed as having come from a repressed teenage queen in the Bible Belt, making noise of supposed passion, angst, and grunts of universal male expression; the topic was arousal, and both linguists were conveying their best Shakespeare with body language and gesticulation.

"Dean!" Harry said knocking over several items in the semi dark room.

"Harry!" Dean responded, rushing to him and breaking a heirloom vase in the process.

" **Shutting the Fuck UP**!" Kreacher said popping into existence and forcing the two men apart in the living room.

The two were startled by the sudden arrival and outburst of the diminutive elf, and were stunned to take in his appearance. Kreacher was wearing nothing more that pink fuzzy slippers, a teal green satin bath robe, charcoal face mask, hair curlers, and a hair net with a sleep mask sitting atop his head while he pounded a melon baller in his palm…Kreacher was a sight to behold.

"Two years Kreacher be putting up with yous twos bullshit, and it be ending tonight," he said raising the melon baller and pointing it at both men. "Yous either bes going steady and fucking in the privacy of yous bedroom, or so help Kreacher by the heads of the saints, yous be loosing yous eyes because Kreacher be scooping them out and feeding them to yous asses!"

"Whaaa…." Dean started, only to stop when Kreacher pointed the melon baller at him.

"Yous be making commitment to Master Harry now, or Kreacher be banishing you to the 5th Dimension with all the garbage and shit elves be cleaning," he said with conviction.

"Kreacher be tired of all the cleaning he has to do because yous two only brave enough to be playing sexy time when yous be drunk!"

"And you," he said rounding on Harry, "yous be committing to Master Dean and treating him right or else Kreacher dispose of all yous sex toys, pornos, and delete yous saved passwords!"

The two were too stunned to say anything as their drunk minds continued to try and process what was happening.

"Dating openlys, be good for you both, but Kreacher be sick and tired of getting woken up because you twos be too chicken shit to date like normal poofters and have to be drunk before you be fucking. Kreacher be working too hard, too long, and be a liberated Elf now thanks to overlord she-who-must-not-be-spoken-of, and Kreacher calling Master on his Bullshit; everyone be knowing you be choking on cock and feeding it as good as you get it to Master Dean, as often as he be over. Grow up, and get to bed. Yous two can do the nasty during daylight when Kreacher not able to overhear in the sanctity of yous own silenced 2room."

The elf popped away in a huff, leaving the stunned, slightly sobered, men behind.

The two sat on the couch, holding hands, and not in fear…because being frightened by a house elf was crazy…right?

Finally, Harry spoke.

"Do you think he's right?"

"Nah," Dean said, "there's no such thing as the 5th Dimension. Everyone knows the garbage is sent to a massive facility in the Somalia…it's where all those kids on TV get their garbage."

"Not that you racist ass," Harry said smacking Dean upside his head.

"Oi!" Dean said in pain rubbing the back of his close cropped head, "how can I be racist man? I'm bloody black aren't I?"

"Yeah, but that's still a racist and stupid thing to say," Harry said as he straddled Dean on the couch. "But, do you think Kreacher was right about us. I have a lot of fun with you when I'm drunk Dean…god knows it was more fun than I ever had with Hermione, Ginny, or any of the woman who gifted me with a handy or a ride on their throatacoster…but you make me feel complete. We're nearly 40 man; aren't you tired of partying? Aren't you ready to settle down?"

Dean took on a serious look as he, wide eyed, took in Harry perched as he was, and he beat back the beast below as he tried to coherently answer.

"I like you," he said with seriousness and a smile as he devoured Harry with a kiss.

"I think I can live with that for now," Harry said as he continued disrobing.

" **GET OFF MY NEW MICROFIBER ASHLEY RECLINING AND ROCKING SOFA AND GET INTO YOUS ROOM NOW** ," Kreacher yelled so loudly that Dean screamed in fright and threw Harry off of him into the floor as the two franticly tried to collect themselves and race to the master suit.

" **EYE BALLS BE IN YOUS ASSES**!" he screamed after them.

"A **ND YOUS BETTER BE USING CONDOMS, CAUSE KREACHER NOT BE CLEANING YOUS NAST LOVE NEST NO MORE! KREACHER BE DONE WITH FUCKING SANTORUM**!" he screamed as he popped away after the two had made a hasty retreat to the sanctity, and safety, of the master bedroom.

* * *

***Sometime Later; Possibly (a) Year(s) Later*****

Harry and Dean had been together for sometime now, and had recently married following the old form of hand fastening the Wizarding World engaged in, along with a Christian Marriage in New York City, where Dean's Parents had retired.

Harry had finalized the preparations for his ritual, and Dean was keen to join him on their Journey to the stars.

As the two finished shrinking and packing the last of their supplies and belongings into the specially designed trunk(s) and bag(s) that they'd _definitely_ _not_ used illegal charms on to have practically infinite storage space in, the two, plus Kreacher and a few other elves bound to them, donned their environmental pressure suits, boarded the magical space craft Harry had spent years building, and opened the portal to their next adventure.

As the special rift opened that would take the two into space, Harry wouldn't likely realize he'd neglected to calculate for LOCATION and TIME in his runic carvings.

Instead of appearing somewhere near the Moon Titan, where he'd hoped to set up a prospective colony and test the capabilities of the specially designed floo he'd made for inter planetary communication, the happy travelers would not be arriving on Titan.

They would be winding up very far away, a long time ago, in a completely foreign galaxy.

* * *

***SCENE CHANGE; Mustafar, Bellum Galaxy (Star Wars) 20 BBY***

"You are to take three DH-Omni Support Vessels which we've outfitted with the necessary support equipment, droids, and craft to secure a new shadow base of operations in somewhere in the unknown regions Muniff," the Neimoidian said handing over a data pad to the young human Admiral sent to him by the Banking Clan and shadow council of the Seperatists.

"Aye Sir," Admiral Gorm replied. "What will my escort craft be?"

"We have spared you three 'damaged' Lucrehulk Droid Ships, along with 10 of their civilian counterparts we've managed to scrub from the records of active service, along with their full compliment of crew, and ten 'scuttled' Recusant Class destroyers Admiral. You shall be the only organic crewman, apart from a few maintenance crew we've placed in carbonite to ensure the secrecy of the route you're taking, we will be sending on this mission. It is imperative that this remain completely black ops. There are those within the CIS leadership that distrust the Jedi and find it too…. _convenient_ …that Master Dooku appeared as he did to lead the charge of freedom."

"I see," the Admiral said as the two moved through the off records hanger bays on the southern pole of Mustafar that housed the massive transports that would be taking, his carbonite crew he observed being loaded, and the supplies he and they would need to farm and survive long term; all in all it seemed to him to be a well rounded expeditionary force, if he had doubts as to its necessity.

"I don't believe you do," the Neimoidian began, "but it doesn't matter that you do…you are merely an insurance policy that our revenge will be felt should the Jedi once again betray the Outer Rim," he said taking another pad from his robe and passing it to the Admiral.

"You will find the better of one billion Delta-4, mini, secure coms probes stored in DH-O 87556, _Grievous'_ _Chariot_ , Admiral and you are to exit hyperspace at regular intervals to lay the groundwork for a secure connection that will transmit the Code Black failsafe protocols to you and inform you of either our betrayal or defeat in the event such happens."

"Also," the minister continued coming into the Admiral's personal space, "you will find the plans for advanced weaponry and ship designs we have included here, which we have maintained no other record of. A full one-third of your engineers we've sent are purely to serve as architects of war and the machines which make it possible. You are to fully test these designs, to improve on them, and are to fully execute the revenge protocol we've included if the worst should happen."

The trade minister backed away and the two continued on to the nearest transport.

The continued on in silence for some time, until the minister turned and gave the stern looking young man and appraising look as they had reached the Admirals transport to be taken to his fleet which was secretly awaiting him in a sector of space close to the unknown regions.

"I was not happy they chose one so young as yourself Admiral, but I have been given _assurances_ that you are committed to the cause of the Confederacy and that you are loyal to the people of the Outer Rim above all else. I find trouble trusting in humans if I'm to be honest Admiral; I've too often seen the plague your species can be. Do not fail us, and do not betray this trust you've been granted. Only pain and anguish would await you if my ire should rise," the minister said as his eyes briefly took on a sickly yellow tinge.

"Minister, I serve the Confederacy as it is my home of choice, away from the corruption of the Republic, and the evil of the Jedi. I will serve loyally. Now if you will excuse me, my transport awaits," he said taking the last pad from the Minister, boarding his transport shuttle and ventured forth on what was likely the last mission of his short life.

* * *

****Sometime Later****

Admiral Gorm went through the preflight checklist with his command staff of droids as he had countless other times, but unlike in years past he was now receiving detailed reports on the contents of his ship that were designed to support the war effort, and not directly engage in it.

"DH-O 7445, _Flying Swan_ , contains 5,000 mining probes, 37,000 construction bots, and the prefab necessities for a Class 1 droid production factory," one of the Command Staff Lieutenant Grade B-1s reported in its high pitched voice.

"This is in addition to the necessities for Spacedocks the CIS have included spread across three of the Lucrehulks Sir," another chimed in.

"What will our production capabilities be once we're set up," Gorm asked of those assembled.

"Sir," a Super Tactical Droid began, "we will have the same capabilities of production and manufacture as the CIS as far as war time, or civil, production is concerned.

"What's your designation?" the Admiral asked.

"TS-S956J6," came the surprisingly cultured reply in basic.

"Alright S9, have we got any leads on _where_ we need to go in the Unknown Regions?" he said lightly tapping his finger on the conference desk before him.

"CIS Intelligence has provided us with a star map which is believed to be an ancient smugglers route during the time of the Infinite Empire, which leads to Galactic Grid D-12," S9 began as the lights dimmed and a hologram took shape showing their planned route to their new home in the unknown regions.

"We will be making approximately 1,397 course corrections during our trip to the tentatively named planet of 'Zi-al' where probes indicate that there lies an abundance of natural resources ripe for the picking. Data indicates it has a climate similar to Naboo, and will serve as a perfect base of operations to allow for even your organic and biological needs," S9 finished.

"How long will we be traveling in Hyperspace, and what is the total mission time before we reach Zi-al," the Admiral asked.

"We will be traveling for a total of three months, 15 days, 16 hours, 45 minutes, and 32 seconds in Hyperspace Admiral, with a total estimated mission time, accounting for refueling at regular intervals using only the stores in the Supply Tanker, of one year, 6 months travel time."

"So I'll be spending 18 months with you and the other inmates," the Admiral replied. "What other droids will we be able to produce once we arrive on Zi-al?"

"We will have the full production capabilities of the Trade Federation Sir," came the reply of a previously silent high pitched B-11 Lieutenant. "We will have the means to make all manner of civilian and military goods once we have the necessary resources."

"Very good then; please wake the Chief Engineer and the remainder of the organic crew once we are underway, and have made he 104th course correction," the Admiral continued. "I want all our organic staff on standby should any of our vessels need oversight or maintenance. It will be too late to wake them once we need them."

"But Sir! Our orders are to wake them only upon reaching Zi-al," came a reply.

Admiral Gorm took on a stern look as he growled a bit in replying, "I am the Supreme Commander of this Mission, and I have the absolute authority in how we will achieve this objective _Lieutenant_. You will carry out my orders, to the best of your ability, to achieve the goal _I_ prescribe or I will scrap you and replace you with a unit which can follow simple orders."

There was a slight mechanical wine from the vocalizer of the B-1 which had spoken up.

"Do I make myself and my positions clear Gentlemen," he asked looking around at the droids.

"Roger! Roger! Roger! Roger!" the B-1s all began repeating.

"Affirmative Admiral," came the voice of S9.

"S9 I'm giving you a field promotion to the Rank of Commodore. You will be my second in command as of now, and I am personally tasking you with the planning and coordination of the travel route along our way. You will be given command of this fleet in my absence, and full authority to carry out my orders in my absence."

The Admiral removed one of the classified pads he'd been given before skimming though it briefly.

"I am going to be in my ready room off the Command Bridge S9; please see to the organization of shift rotations and regular security patrols on every vessel. I want us on high alert and in a steady routine of awareness prior to entering the unknown regions. Once you've finished organizing the crew and we are underway, please join me for a briefing on mission specifics that are classified."

"Aye-Aye Sir," came the reply of S9.

"You all know what we're here for, and what is expected of us. Commodore, take us out," Admiral Gorm said dismissing the meeting and making his way to the command bridge of his Lucrehulk, the _Forge of Fury_.

And so the clandestine fleet made its way into hyperspace, and into the first of a series of maneuvers that would hopefully take them to the realm where they may complete their mission.

* * *

****Zi-al, post-arrival of the Revenant Fleet, approximately June, 19 BBY****

The Revenant Fleet had made its way without incident to Zi-al and had set up the foundations of a massive production facility, covering nearly the entirety of a small subcontinent in an arid mineral rich portion of the Naboo-like planet.

Already the first lines for the production of specialized worker droids was completed and nearly 100 PK-Series droids per hour for an initial run of 3 million, along with 3 million various power droids, protocol droids, astromech droids, security droids, and the like which would have a more civilian function before the main lines started producing tanks, transport/carrier ships, and the components of war that would be necessary to fill the battle ships to come from the orbital shipyards.

Admiral Gorm's temporary office was a prefab command post that the droids had assembled for him on a cliff overlooking one of the massive oceans of Zi-al with beach access down a set of carved stairs that were presently being tended to by a few PK droids cleaning them of the debris left by a recent storm.

The remaining organics had been set up further inland with their own walled compound for the beginnings of a small village forming with various farms, orchards, and food production facilities included in the outer-most ring of the settlement.

Gorm looked over a the morning's reports on the status of the shipyards in orbit, and was pleased to see that they were completely set up and functional. He was further pleased to see that the keel had already been laid on the first Subjugator of the reserve fleets he'd been ordered to oversee the creation of.

"Incoming Data Transmission from the CIS Sir," one of Gorm's B-1 aids said.

"Put it through to my pad," he replied with a frown.

 *****-***-***-***-*** Priority Message: Lvl: 001 ***-***-***-***-*****

 **Classification: Utmost Secret**

 **From: Trade Federation (TF) Delta 01**

 **Re: Expansion of Production Necessity**

 **Republic forces have managed to take and hold onto the production facilities of Geonosis; we have need of your facilities to immediately begin the production of Maintenance Droids, Astromechs, and B-1s (V. 4.37) the programming and spec for which for each is contained herein.**

 **These droids are to be delivered in bulk to Rattatak along the route enclosed with this transmission. We expect not less than 1 million of each unit per shipment. Your quota for this production run will be 20 million of each unit per quarter.**

 **You will be solely vested with the command over-ride of the units you produce, and the code for this has been included in this transmission.**

 **The Federation cannot risk our soldiers shutting down because have lost the facility from which they originated.**

 **These numbers are to be produced in addition to the 100 Billion Droid Reserve contained in your initial Orders for the Black Fleet.**

 **We have sent along an additional convoy of 100 black ops Lucrehulks that will bringing your ship production yards up to par so that you will have a spacedock-drydock line for each class of ship ordered.**

 **You are to immediately commission the creation of 5,000, each, of the additional support craft we need which are specified herein to be sent to the enclosed coordinates near the Rattatak system.**

 **Transponders are to be set to frequency….**

The message continued for some length specifying each type of support craft, ranging from troop transport, starfighters, supply frigate, to capital ship.

Strangely enough there was also an order to produce nearly a million luxury personal spacecraft of similar design to that of the personal yacht afforded to the Royalty of Naboo.

* * *

****Zi-al, approximately September, 19 BBY (End of Clone Wars)****

Production had increased to include massive factories in the asteroid belts throughout the Zi-al System, making billions of each type of battle droid per year, and capitol ship production now existed at the Mistrada Asteroid Field which encircled the Zi-al System with over 500 drydocks, with each moon bearing atmosphere in the System converted to the production of necessary supplies for the war effort.

An artificial ring now encircled Zi-al of drydocks focused solely on building Subjugator and Lucrehulks.

Admiral Gorm had given the order for the raw materials used to feed the molecular funraces be mined from the asteroid belt and inhospitable planets of the system, and had deployed untold millions of reconnaissance droids to nearby systems to completely map and scout the Zi-al Sector. Estimates so far were that there were over a billion resource rich worlds that would be within operational distances from which he could mine the ores and minerals necessary to fulfill his mission.

He'd just signed off on S9's request to build over 300 Planetary Defense Platforms per hemisphere for Zi-al along with the implementation of a secure planetary shield with no more than 5 points of entry. Estimates were that it would only take 18 months to complete both objectives, with negligible drain from the easily replenishable resources of droids Gorm had at his disposal.

"S9," Gorm called into his desk mounted com unit.

"Yes Sir, go ahead."

"I'd like you to get the engineers together and go over these specs you've given me on the Alderaan Planetary Defense Cannon. I'd like to see the feasibility of it being installed the 3rd moon of Zi-al 3 as an early warning station and point defense for the system."

"Noted Sir, would you also like me to…" S9 trailed off as an alarm immediately began blaring and black lights began to shine throughout the facility signaling the long awaited Code Black had been activated.

"Signal all departing ships on route to Rattatak and those in formation there to return immediately. Start the execution of the Isolation Protocols S9 while I verify the signal; I'll be in the Situation Room if you'd assemble the staff for me. Let's move! This is not a drill."

S9 made no comment and ended the communication as he began issuing thousands of orders simultaneously through the droid coms net activating their programming for Code Black, and sending messages to their assets at Rattatak to return.

A one time data burst was sent to a pre-ordered location which contained a star map to take high-level loyalists and VIP personnel, who would otherwise face death at the hands of the Republic, to Rattatak for emergency extraction.

"Admiral! I've received double confirmation, this is legitimate," Senior Engineer Maz Routine said barging into the Admiral's suite as the two made hurriedly made their way to the Admiral's situation room.

"I know Maz. I received the proper codes and counter signs while at my desk. Gather the others and have them come to the Situation Room as we will likely need their input on operations going forward; I didn't expect we'd have to enact the Black Protocols this soon."

"I will Ron. I'll join you after I've made contact with the others."

"See that you do," Gorm said as he continued on his way to the Situation Room.

The flurry of activity would overtake the facility, and all other Zi-al facilities, as assets sent to serve on the front returned to become part of the fleet which would one day grow to attack those which had caused the losses of the CIS.

As Ron entered his situation Room a rarely used connection to the Galactic Holonet was live on the view screen before him, taking up much of the far wall, showing report after report of the death of Count Dooku, the destruction of the _Malevolence_ the _Invisible Hand_ and the Death of General Grievous.

"It's the death of the Confederacy; it will mean the end of our freedom," one of the senior special engineers who'd made it to the Situation Room before Ron began.

"No," he replied. "This is merely the start of our Revenge."

***Order 66 Carried Out***

* * *

***SCENE CHANGE***

"Harry luv, this pressure gauge is starting to spike! I don't know if we can take much more….we need to stop this train sooner rather than later," Dean said with some panic tinging his voice as he read the dials, gauges, and monitors on the little 'ship' Harry had designed for use with the ritual he'd been planning for so long.

"Just a few more seconds and then the magical sinks will have completely emptied and we'll come out of the void," Harry replied with excitement as creaks, groans, and other sounds began to emanate rom the superstructure of their cockpit.

"We might not have a few more seconds Harry!"

Harry was going to reply before suddenly streaks of light overtook their vision, as the ship materialized in front of a planet alien to them both, with a large metal ring circling it, and a massive number of absolutely gigantic ships amassing at various points throughout the system.

"Holy Shit!" Harry exclaimed!

"That's not the Bleedin Moon Harry!" Dean said. "We were supposed to be kipping up to the moon and back for a trial run. What in the Fuck is that," he asked in panic as they passed an orbital defense platform that suddenly came to life and started trailing their wake.

The communications system Harry had cobbled together suddenly sprang to life, and a series of unfamiliar, high pitched, sounds assaulted the duo.

"Adjusting for translation charms," Dean said twisting a few dials as the two could suddenly understand what was being said.

"Unknown Vessel you are trespassing upon the Sovereign Territory of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Zi-al Conglomerate. Come to heading 459 by 667 by 3 Delta Charlie and prepare to be boarded. This is a secured system. Live Fire has been authorized. Acknowledge. Over."

Harry and Dean shared a look before Harry shrugged.

"Just my damn luck," he mumbled as he flipped a few switches and opened a comline which would allow the free flow of communication between Zi-al and the _SS Hedwig Reborn_.

"Hello, this is the SS Headwig Reborn. We are a privately funded exploratory vessel and have strayed far off course. We have suffered damage during our flight and are requesting assistance in repairs. My steering controls have gone out," Harry said as he turned the wheel which would activate the thrusters mounted on the various fins of the ship to no noticeable change, "and we are presently adrift. I am going to disengage our engines. We will require a tow planet side to make repairs."

There was silence for a few moments. As the duo were sitting in silence, their ship shifted and they were suddenly able to make out the shape of a massive doughnut with a chunk missing coming toward them.

Static blared from the internal speakers before the voice returned.

"Hedwig Reborn, you are to hold position where the Lucrehulk _Grievous' Fury_ will take you into its hold and bring you through the planetary shield whereupon you and your ship will be detained pending a formal investigation by the Reformed CIS Intelligence Service. You are commanded to disarm all weapons and present yourself to arrest, unarmed and without struggle. Failure to comply will result in your termination. ETA of your transport is 35 minutes. Zi-al Security out."

"Well then," Dean began, "we've got at least 30 minutes to gather everything into our mokeskins."

"That'll take all of three minutes with the packing spells," Harry said with a suggestive wink.

"Then get to packing and meet me in the boudoir Mr. Potter!"

"Yes Sir Captain Thomas-Potter! Arrr," Harry said with a chuckle as the two started packing all of their resources onboard into their respective mokeskin pouches and applied the necessary notice me not and security charms to them as would likely be necessary for them in this alien environment.

"Pressure Warning; Atmospheric Venting in the Cockpit. There are microfractures in the main view-port," came the computer simulated voice of Hermione.

"Yellow Alert; all biological inhabitants should don protective pressure suits on the Bridge. Internal scans inconclusive for common areas. Alert Condition Yellow. Please don your pressure suits at this time."

"Now she's trying to contribute!" Dean said mockingly as the alert repeated until it was acknowledged by Harry from his command console, attached to his desk, in their bedroom.

"Oh hush Dean; no reason to be jealous of our Hermione anymore! You won after all," Harry said rising to his tiptoes to kiss his husband.

"Now that's cheating," Dean said smiling as he embraced Harry and the two ended up on their master bed.

After a few moments of kissing and checking to make sure that neither had suffered any side effects of the travel they'd undergone, both returned to the bridge in their custom designed pressure suits as they assessed the damage to the view port and surrounding bulkhead.

"I think at most we'll have to smelt some new aluminum to replace what we have, but the gaskets seem fine," Dean said after casting a diagnostic charm Harry had designed to give a structural read out of the materials before him.

"I think you're right darling, but before we worry about that we need to figure out how to deal with our new neighbors…."

"Proximity Alert! Collision imminent with unknown object closing off the port bow at 1,000 kps. Raising Shields. Condition Red. All hands brace for impact in 10, 09, 08…"

Harry and Dean scrambled from their positions around the bridge to secure themselves in their chairs with their 6 point harnesses and just barely managed to as a massive shadow suddenly overtook their view screen and the tiny doughnut from before suddenly loomed, massive and imposing, on top of them, and their ship jerked as if struck.

"Report!" Harry called to Dean, whose hands were a flurry of motion trying to get information from the various sensors, probes, cameras, and telemetry equipment built into the ship.

"Um…..Everything is spiking Harry! It's like there's been a massive and continuous solar flare. None of my gauges are reading accurately and I'm losing video to EMPs left and right. Core ship systems are shutting down and engaging the faraday protocols."

There was an otherworldly mechanical sound which reverberated throughout the entirety of their little ship, and suddenly their viewport lost polarization.

"I can't see what's going on Harry," Dean said.

"Engaging Doppler," Harry said as a small(ish) LED screen rose from Harry's station and began showing a 3 dimensional sonar image that indicated that the were somehow being pulled _into_ the massive doughnut ship from earlier.

"Holy Balls Harry! Look at the size of that hanger," Dean said as an opening that could only be a hanger bay came into view, with the MRI like model showing them the massive scale of the behemoth about to swallow them whole.

I know Dean; I don't know if I'm looking forward to what these folks may have to offer.

The ship finally was docked before most of the systems crashed in cascading failure.

"We've got to get out Dean! Make your way to the emergency air lock," Harry choked out as smoke began invading the cockpit over the warnings of computer Hermione and the klaxons onboard rang to evacuate.

"Follow me," Dean yelled over the din as he took Harry's hand and the two made their way from the cockpit, down the main corridor to the aft exit, where Dean blew the door and the two were able to slide down on a repurposed airways slide Harry had incorporated into the design.

"Automatic Fire Suppression Systems Engaged," Hermione could be heard to say as foam started spewing forth from the breached hatch as the alarms, klaxons, and noise from the SS Hedwig Reborn finally went quiet.

"Halt! Identify Yourselves!" a unit of red tinged B-1s said as they cautiously approached Harry and Dean.

"Did you catch what that thing said luv," Dean asked as he looked confused to Harry.

"Not a clue, but let's try this again."

"Hello little metal man! My name is Harry and I'm the owner of this fine ship; sorry for the mess," he said indicating the foam and odd smell coming from the Hedwig as a minor explosion reverberated from somewhere within its depths.

"Is there anyone here that speaks English?"

The B-1s called for a protocol droid as the two were held at gun point.

Dean was peaceably placed into energy cuffs, along with Harry, and both were surrounded by the Security Guards as they made their way to the nearest checkpoint that would have a protocol droid waiting.

"Cor look at this Harry!" Dean exclaimed after rushing to a window as they were ushered from the landing bay to an interrogation room and detention cell on the rim near where they'd landed.

"Shove up then…oh my. I don't think we're near the Sol System darling," Harry said as the large craft rapidly began to approach the alien planet below and the two got a good look at the absolutely massive ring of shipyards circling the planet.

"Look at that! It's fucking massive," Dean exclaimed pointing to a Providence Class Dreadnaught being built.

"I think I've got you beat darling," Harry said from another window as he motioned Dean over to observe the Subjugator Class Heavy Cruiser being built in the sluice next to the first ship they'd observed.

Suddenly the door opened, and a black humanoid _thing_ waddled into the room, elbows crooked at a 45 degree angle, and began jabbering at the two.

"What do you think it's saying," Harry asked Dean as the thing pointed to itself and them repeatedly, making a high pitched whining sound.

"I don't know luv…it may be retarded."

Harry slapped the back of Dean's head.

"Oi! What was that for!"

"You can't call someone retarded Dean! It's not right. Perhaps he's the handi-capable welcome wagon, and doing a little show for us, and we just don't understand his language! This could be a Senior Level project he's worked on and a performance art requirement for his certificate. Don't just judge the cognitively non-normative as lesser just because they're different. They're lesser because society objectifies them and places artificial limits upon them!" Harry said donning his cloak of social justice warrior inherited from his time serving in the legion of overlord she-who-must-not-be-spoken-of.

"Knock it off Har; I think it's listening to us," Dean said pointing out that the robot had stopped waving around, had moved closer, and had been listening intently to them.

The two shared a look before Harry began slowly speaking to it.

"My name is Harry Potter. This," he said placing a hand on Dean's firm pectorals, "is my husband Dean Thomas-Potter. We arrived on the SS Hedwig Reborn. We are 38 years old from the Sol System and the planet Earth, which may otherwise be deemed as Sol-03."

Harry conjured a whiteboard and supplies behind his back before bringing them forward and quickly scribbling out the English Alphabet and writing the sentence:

 **The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.**

"They queek brawn fux jump doer tha lz dug," the droid repeated before looking up at Harry.

"Incorrect. The. Quick. Brown. Fox. Jumped. Over. The. Lazy. Dog.," he said emphasizing each word before continuing. "Harry Potter," he said placing his hand on his chest, "Dean Thomas-Potter," he said placing his palm on Dean's.

"Hairy Potter, Dean Thumas Potter I D7-M6," the thing said pointing from the couple to itself.

"This is taking ages Har, why don't you do your thing…" Dean said.

Harry sighed before he cautiously approached D7 and gently placed his hands over the machine's head and reached out with his magic and quietly chanted a spell of his own design that would allow the rapid interaction between Harry's consciousness and the underlying code which operates the robot before him.

A few minutes passed before smoke started to rise from D7 and Harry and he violently separated in a shower of sparks.

"Mama Mia! That's a spicy meata-ball!" D7 suddenly cried from his crumpled position on the overturned table as suddenly four of the little metal men they'd met earlier rushed the room with guns pointed menacingly screeching in their high pitched voices.

"Hold off," D7 commanded which Harry could suddenly understand. "We've just been exchanging language. These humans apparently are a subspecies of Force-Sensitives we've never encountered before and Harry here has kindly exchanged the details of his language and history with me, the same as I've done for him."

"Do they pose a threat," the Yellow Striped Commander droid asked.

"Most definitely if provoked, but they are the first of their species to venture beyond their planet and bear nothing but peaceful intentions; if the history I've been shown is any indication, they will make a powerful ally for the Confederacy," D7 concluded.

"Are they armed?"

"Always; their use of the force is unlike anything ever experienced before. They are never unarmed and have the capability to reshape planets if they so desired. They are the equivalent of the Celestials," D7 concluded as he righted himself and screwed his dislocated arm back into its socket. "It's nice to have full range of motion," he observed as the security droids began lowering their weapons.

"Please send for refreshments and a light meal which is compatible with human anatomy, along the lines of the cuisine of Naboo. I am proceeding with First Contact Protocols and will be engaging in potential treaty negotiations with these two on behalf of the CIS. Please alert the Council of the Admiralty, and ask that we be met by a representative concerning a potential vital resource to the war effort."

"Roger, Roger!" the Command Droid said as it left the room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas-Potter," he began, "I am D7-M6. I am a 4th Generation Protocol and Diplomatic Droid for the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems, whose government is presently in exile. I hold the _ex officio_ Military Rank of Captain as a member of the diplomatic corps and have the authority to speak on behalf of my government in matters of First Contact with a New Species, or Unknown Alien Race."

Dean and Harry shared a surprised look as the robot continued to lead them through corridors until they finally entered a plush looking conference room an unknown number of decks away from their point of entry.

"After having had a chance to review the information you shared with me Mr. Potter I have been able to determine that you and your husband do not pose a threat to the Confederacy, that your presence in this System is accidental, and that you mean no harm to the Confederacy, its members, or citizens even though you are certainly capable of it. Are we on the same page so far," D7 asked as several PK units suddenly entered carry trays of various drinks, fruits, cheeses, vegetables, and meats which was presented to each man to select from.

"Please take and eat. I wish to assure you both that you will be afforded the utmost courtesies while you remain our guest. It is my intention to open a dialogue that will be mutually beneficial for both yourselves and the Confederacy as we await the arrival of a Senior Diplomat and member of the Admiralty."

Harry and Dean cautiously took a cup of what turned out to be a very tasty fruit juice, and a small plate of each of the offered dishes so as not to offend, before Dean spoke up.

"So, Harry shared his memories with you then?"

"Yes Mr. Thomas-Potter. The Cultural and Biological information he shared assisted in my rapid understanding of both your language, history, and planet of origin, but also allowed for the free flow and rapid information exchange that shared the history of the Confederacy and greater Galaxy with him."

Dean looked to Harry, who started rubbing his head.

Dean continued to start at Harry before he finally snapped.

"Ok fine! But don't say I didn't warn you," Harry said pressing a finger to Dean's forehead as an arc of magic connected before Dean was knocked back into the seat behind him.

"Fuck me! That hurt!"

"I tried to tell you dearest," Harry said with a smirk as he drank from his cup.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it was gonna be that much information. I mean for fuck's sake, he's given us at least 500 years worth of history on Galactic powers and I don't even want to know how many bleedin languages he's given us," Dean bitched as he began vigorously rubbing his eyes.

"It'll pass luv. It always does. Just calm down and stop complaining."

Harry tuned to D7 and continued, "how long do you think we'll have to wait for the representatives from the Navy and Diplomatic Corps arrive? I'd like to go and inspect the Hedwig if I can."

D7 tapped a console and after reviewing some information replied.

"I'm afraid the ship is being tended to by a fire crew and cleaners right now, however we have dispatched a unit of engineers to ensure the ship remains stable until you can return.

Harry shared a concerned look with Dean.

"It is presently leaking some form of exotic radiation," D7 continued, "that has proven extremely damaging to even our more hardened and shielded droids. The Commodore of this Flight has been notified of your presence and will be coming to speak with you shortly after he's had a chance to be briefed Sirs. I apologize for this delay, but it is necessary for your safety as well as that of the crew, and we are following our protocols as laid down by the Confederate Ministry of Health."

D7 indicated the two should join him at the table.

"In the meantime, I have sorted through the information you've shared and I have discovered that there are several similarities between your culture and that most humans experience in the CIS. For instance," he said taking a pause to speak directly to Harry, "your rank as a Hereditary Duke, and Lord in the Governing Body your people recognized translates effectively to the system of norms experienced throughout the Confederacy; titles of nobility are not rare and you and your husband will have your rank recognized as being the highest ranked members of your world. I also have been able to discern that you hold the equivalent rank of Field Marshall for your role in the liberation of your people."

Harry blushed as Dean squeezed his hand to comfort him of the memories of the battles they'd both been through in the fight against first Voldemort, and then his remnant before assisting in setting up a new wizarding government more in line with that of the Muggles.

"Thank you D7; I'd not planned on being an ambassador for my people, but your recognition of the trials and tribulations of our lives are much appreciated," Harry said hugging Dean close. "May I ask why we're needing to go through these meetings? I really need to get to my ship and start working on the repairs before it becomes so damaged I have to scuttle her."

"My Apologies Field Marshall, but our government is in exile and we have been for going on two decades now. The member worlds and species which initially formed the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems was in reaction to widespread corruption by the Galactic Government of the day, and represented an attempt to return more liberty, freedom, and direct democracy to the individual Systems that made up the government. A war was fought, and both sides did terrible things, but the _Jedi_ ," the robot practically spat, "who was leading our cause was in league with the enemy the entire time. The Republic we'd left was later converted into the First Galactic Empire and untold billions fled to this remote planet in an attempt to save them from the butcher's axe that awaited them for daring to be freethinkers and liberty conscious."

"That's horrible," Dean interjected as Harry nodded in agreement.

"It has been," D7 continued.

"For years, we've been welcoming in the odd stragglers and species which would otherwise have been annihilated by the Jedi and their new Galactic Empire. We're trying to rebuild, to carry out the last mission assigned to Grand Admiral Gorm in bringing the revenge of the CIS upon the galaxy for the evils visited upon us…but we must bide our time, and build our fleets until the moment is right to strike and win the war."

"So you want us to consider joining your cause, or if not at least agreeing not to serve as an aggressor toward your interests after you've seen my memories," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Field Marshall; receiving you into the ranks of the CIS military would be a boon we'd not otherwise receive, and it seems almost as though by the will of the force you arrived. We detected no hyperspace window and your craft should not have been able to operate, let alone function in space," Dean glared at Harry at this declaration, "and your powers break every law of science I can recognize. You appear to fit the description for the Celestials of old which many species of this galaxy revere as gods. We would be foolish from a moral or tactical position to fail to court your alliance," he finished before going silent and sitting back.

Before Harry or Dean could ask another question the doors slid open with a hiss and all present rose to meet the young human woman which had just walked in.

"Greetings. I am Commodore Liala Hutch, and you are aboard my ship the _CIS LD-963, Ranger_ , which is the command ship of the 4 th Squadron of the 05 th Task Group assigned to Rear Admiral Kane Bredz, which forms Task Force 01 of Vice Admiral Rham, a division of the 205th Fleet Commanded by Admiral Trench. With whom do I have the _pleasure_ of speaking," Liala asked of D7.

"Commodore, this is His Grace Field Marshall Harry Potter, 15th Hereditary Duke of Lennox and his Husband The Most Honorable Marquis of Lennox, Baron of Lennox, General Dean Thomas-Potter of the Sol System."

The commodore, slightly taken aback, looked between the two and finally settled a stern glare at D7.

"Do they understand Basic? I've never heard of the Sol system," she asked.

"We do Commodore," Dean interjected. "We had a nice chat with D7 here and he helped us bridge any communications barriers which may have previously existed. For that we are grateful," he said with a slight incline toward the commodore.

"I see," she said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"I've come to ask how in the hell you powered that little ship Marshall. I'm getting all kind of energy readings from it, most of the droids I send to inspect it shut down upon touching the perimeter, and the only one to make it over the threshold imploded. The radiation is starting to leak from your ship and is presently extending 5 meters around your ship. I need you to cut off whatever power source you're using until we can ensure it's safe," she demanded.

Harry had taken on a look of confusion as he'd been sure he'd started the shut down sequence before they exited the ship and seen the confirmation that the Potter-Granger Reactors had shut down properly, otherwise neither he nor Dean would have left until they had.

"We shut cut all power on our ship before we exited Commodore. It may be that your troops are encountering the security measures I've put in place. The radiation bubble you've described sounds like the effects of a passive shield I've installed which prevents physical objects from encroaching within 5 meters of the superstructure of the Hedwig. The radiation you're reading may be a measurement for the wardline being generated," Harry replied.

She looked to D7 to clarify.

"What's a wardline? Is he translating correctly into Basic," she asked.

"They are Celestials," he replied.

She began to rapidly blink and flit her gaze between Harry, Dean, and D7.

"Please send in another protocol droid to Conference room Romeo-05. The unit present is malfunctioning," Liala spoke into her coms.

"Commodore, I can assure you my systems are functioning properly. I have conducted a continuous diagnostic since moving from the interrogation room with these two some time ago, and there are no faults in my cognitive or memory engrams," D7 volunteered.

"Marshall Potter, perhaps a demonstration would enlighten the Commodore," he suggested.

She looked between D7 and the Potters with suspicion and subtly called for security to enter the room from the opposite entrance.

"And just what is Marshall Potter going to demonstrate," she asked casually resting her hand on her sidearm.

"I think transfiguration would suffice Marshall," D7 spoke up indicating a vacant chair near the group.

"Go on Har, you were always better at transfiguration than I was," Dean said reading the situation and subtle palming his wand as he backed away from Harry after a short hug to take cover their backs from the droids which had just entered.

"Whatever this demonstration is to be, do it because I don't have time to waste," Liala demanded.

"Very well," Harry said as he snapped his fingers and the chair before them became an exact clone of Liala, in form, dress, height, and look.

"What in the blue hells of the Force is that!" she shrieked backing away suddenly as the security droids drew their blasters, only for them to fly from their hands, and them to become affixed to the ceiling above the door they entered.

"Collopoprtus," Dean cast wide as a sucking sound emanated from the doors and windows as they sealed with magic. "We're secure Harry," Dean finished over the cries and wines of the frantic and panicking security droids.

"What is going on here," Liala demanded.

"What is going on here," her clone which had prior been a chair mimicked.

"This," Harry said walking closer to Liala who backed away, "is an example of the magic that D7 was trying to describe to you, and which I was attempting to assure you posed no threat to your ship."

Harry waved his hand and suddenly the Commodore found herself unable to move and helpless to the situation.

"D7 alert security! Engage the Hostile Protocols!" she screamed in outrage.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Liala."

She momentarily stopped in her struggles as she'd never before been spoken to by a droid like that before.

"I'm giving you a direct order D7-M6, alert security and call for help at once!"

"He's not going to do that Liala, so please calm down," Harry spoke.

She glared at him and shut her mouth in defiance.

Harry snapped his fingers again and the clone Liala returned to being a chair, and the security droids were removed from the ceiling, the doors suddenly unsealed, and everyone found themselves seated around the conference table in comfortable wingback chairs.

"He's not going to do that because he knows better than to piss us off," Dean supplied.

"How? We were there," Liala said in confusion as she rapidly moved her head from side to side to try and comprehend how they'd not only moved from where they were but to observe she was physically sitting in a very comfortable foreign chair which had never prior been in this room.

"And now you see why D7 recognizes not only our rank but titles as well," Dean supplied. "We are very different from anyone you've ever read about or encountered Commodore. We're honest to god Wizards, and can do wonderful or terrible things with the wave of a hand or the snap of a finger. My husband shared the history of our peoples with D7 who in turned shared the history of your peoples with us. We wouldn't still be here if we desired to be a threat to you Commodore. We just want to fix our ship, determine where we are, and how or if we can go back home."

"We appreciate the hospitality we've been shown," Harry cut in, "but we won't abide any disrespect or attempts at using undue force or aggression with us. I can understand your hatred of the Jedi and all Force users, but we're neither; we wield true magic which defies the laws of science, and sometimes even nature," Harry said recalling the fact that Seamus had somehow not only become pregnant but birthed a child for himself and his lover, a rather well endowed Centaur named Big Daddy-D while his was on holiday from Compton.

"D7 was explaining to us a bit of the history of the CIS in the hopes that he could woo us into being open to the idea of at least a non-aggression pact, if not outright alliance. Although, given the CIS's stance on what I'll generously refer to as 'indentured servitude,'" Dean said with air quotes, "outright alliance may be impossible due to a profound disagreement we have fundamentality with the concept of slavery in any form."

Harry nodded along in agreement with what dean was saying.

"Now, if you could D7, would you mind bringing up a real time map of the Gaxaxy if at all possible?"

"At once General Thomas-Potter," he replied.

"General Thomas will do D7; it will be easier to refer to me by my bachelor name so you don't confuse your superiors in the paperwork," Dean said with a smile.

"As you wish," D7 replied as a real time holographic projection of the galaxy took shape over the table and the windows polarized to provide darkness.

"Can this be manipulated," Harry asked to Liala.

She looked at him with incomprehension.

"Can we rotate, zoom, or otherwise manipulate this hologram," he clarified.

"Yes Marshall…pinch, pull, and swipe," she said demonstrating the corresponding hand gestures.

"Thank you m'am."

Dean and Harry then took to rotating the image, zooming here or there along each spiral arm of the Galaxy and somehow had a conversation from which neither noise or the clearly discernable movement of their lips could be read.

This continued for some time before suddenly, with a slight pop, the sound of the two men returned and Harry asked D7 for a view of the local Super-Cluster of Galaxies to which the protocol droid complied, after digging around in the ship's astrophysics files for a few seconds searching out the information.

There was another pop as the local super cluster appeared and Harry and Dean were once more discussing things among themselves.

Suddenly, the communicator belonging to the commodore began to vibrate and she stepped away from the table and took the call.

"Status update Liala," the voice of Rear Admiral Bredz, her direct superior, ordered.

"Approximately 2 hours ago we received dispatch orders to intercept a small craft with odd energy readings entering the Zi-al defense perimeter from System Security Forces. No recordings of a hyperspace window opening or closing exist, and the ship was of unknown design, unknown propulsion, and unknown power. The crew are humanoids, which seem to have some type of mastery over the Force or a similar energy which are capable of molecular reconstruction….D7-M6, a protocol droid assigned to ascertain their intentions prior to interrogation, claims they are Celestials. I have seen Jedi or other Force Sensitives Admiral, and these are no Jedi…they have abilities the likes of which have never been chronicled in modern times."

The Admiral waited patiently for her to finish though he wanted to interject.

"The pair of pilots we have discovered are a married couple of some type of Noble Peerage int heir home system, and both have military rank. One of Field-Marshal, akin to the Rank afforded to General Grievous, and the other a standard General of an army. The small crew and size of the craft leads me to believe it was either an experimental prototype or a home-made pleasure craft. There are no discernable weapons on it, and neither were armed with traditional weapons."

She paused to collect her thoughts.

"Prior to my meeting the duo, D7 alerted Central Command as to First Flag Protocols, whereupon I introduced myself. I am convinced that First Flag Protocols should be followed and negotiations begun with these two Admiral; a meeting with Admiral Trench is highly warranted as these two are possessing of asset(s) and ability(s) which will be necessary in a future ward with the Empire and Jedi. If we are to ever avenge the CIS lives which were lost, these two would be an invaluable asset to have on our side."

She waited for the Admiral to reply as he was normally a very chatty individual.

"You said these people exhibited powers similar to the Jedi Liala?"

"Yes sir; similar, but very different," she said as the ship his Zi-al's atmosphere and started the slow descent to one of the secure ports of call the Navy used planet side.

"I see. A Cortosis Team, and doctor, will be awaiting your arrival at port. You and this Jedi crew will be quarantined to ensure that you've not been influenced by their mind tricks. Only after having you examined by a Doctor will I even entertain bumping this up to Admiral Trench. Do not resist when they present themselves, as they will be operating under the assumption you've been compromised by a Force Sensitive."

"Understood Admiral; but please make sure that the team knows, and your records reflect, that these two are docile until provoked, and are never without natural armaments. Do not allow these teams to provoke their wrath. I caused an annoyance and feared for my life briefly, but the two were just making a point. I'm not quite sure whether they are Celestials or not, but I know they're more powerful than any being I've personally read of apart from the divine…." she trailed off as D7 called for her attention once more.

"Admiral, I'm being summoned back to these preliminary negotiations; will we be met by the Diplomatic Delegation upon landing or will that be rescheduled until they've passed quarantine?"

Bredz heaved a sigh into the coms, and took a moment before finally answering, "I'll change the orders to have the diplomatic delegation routed to the medbay they'll be quarantined to at the Port. Please advise them that for public health reasons they will be inoculated over their objections for all communicable and carriable diseases Humanoids experience or they will be barred from entry into CIS territory."

"So standard protocols?"

"Yes Liala. Standard protocols…but god help me if you've been compromised and are fucking around under their spell, I'm going to knock some sense into you personally. Bredz out.

Liala returned to the table as the ship experienced minor turbulence as it made a 37 degree turn dipping steadily faster into the atmosphere on approach to the secure port where they'd be soon docking.

The discussions continued uninterrupted until they landed and the party made its way to the medical wing Liala had explaind and the two guests willingly submitted to a check up on the condition no samples of their blood, fluids, or such be retained.

It was a new day for the Confederacy, and a New Dawn in the age of Homo Magica. Perhaps the two would find some way to get along and solve the problems of the other, or at least contribute to the resolution of the outstanding issues of the day.

Only time would tell.

* * *

****Elsewhere, Rebel HQ****

In the shadows and smoke of a base dealing with decades, if not centuries, old equipment, piece meal gathered power couplings, and a hodgepodge of species, plans were coalescing into the push that would launch a major offensive against the Empire and take the Rebellion from existing on the fringes, into igniting the fires of open rebellion against Palpatine and his Sith Empire.

"Have we had any news from Scariff or Admiral Raddus," one of the people shuffling about a communications console asked.

"Negative Commander; we've lost all contact with Raddus and his fleet. Last report was that his ship was about to enter Hyperspace to join Rogue One and the remainder of his fleet."

"How long ago was that?"

"Approximately 15 minutes sir."

"Gods damn what's taking them so long to report," the commander screamed as he kicked the console in front of him which instantly sprang to life relating live reports of the battle of Scariff.

"Red Wing, follow though!"

"Gold Wing, Tie Fighters on you tail, pull off, pull off!"

"Watch that star destroyer…..It's fucking crashed into the planetary shield!"

"We're in, move! Move! Move!"

"What's going on corpsman," the Commander, who'd inadvertently fixed a connection from the old equipment which had failed, said as he charged to the intelligent board that would show real time info on troop positions, and the battle of Scariff.

"We've taken out multiple Star Destroyers Sir; it looks like this will be an Alliance Victory!"

Cheers erupted around the room, as more people had assembled with the connection to Admiral Raddus' Fleet was reestablished.

"This is Admiral Raddus, we have the plans to the Death Star! All Rebel Ships, engage your hyperdrives and rendezvous and location Delta Charlie."

"Fuck it's the 501st and Vader!"

"Scatter, All Ships Evasive Maneuvers," Raddus' voice could clearly be heard before the coms went dead.

The cheering had died as suddenly as it had erupted, and the leaders of the Rebellion knew not what to do.

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary:

A Note Concerning my writing style.

None of my stories are ever written with a "plot" per se. I never sketch out a story. Fanfiction to me is "fun" writing and I try to pick up where I left off as best I can.

I never start a story without a general idea of a beginning, a middle, and at least the start of a conclusion. However, as this is specifically a ficlet file I'm liable to post thoughts or ideas as much as I am a complete arc.

This is my third jaunt into the HPxSW universe. If you'd care to read the others, look into my HP Ficlet File.

I appreciate each and every one of you…whether I recognize your names during reviews, here's looking at you Joe, or you're a Guest.

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 05/17/2018

Polished Date: TBD

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

The position of Beta is actively being sought.

27


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter x Star Wars (3rd Story)

 **Synopsis:** Harry Potter, the immortal and extremely powerful Master of Death, has spent the better part of the last years expanding his education in the muggle and arcane arts, and has grown far apart from the wizarding world. He seeks freedom from the pains of life, and has utilized the mastery over magic he's gained from his decades of study to prepare himself for a journey through space, and unknowingly time, to explore the greatest unknown: Space…the Final Frontier.

This story will either contain active Slash, or passive references to SS Couples, or perhaps have an OC of same gendered attraction mentioned in a supporting role.

There is heavy cursing in this drabble, and it's purely meant to be a Crac-fic/Parody of the Slash Genre.

Please don't think this is a serious attempt at writing a SS Couple. I just wanted to write something completely silly for a change.

 **Chapter Setting:** Bellum Galaxy, Approx. 0 BBY

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Star Wars, O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter x Star Wars kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

This story is without a Beta; I am open to receiving a Beta. :-)

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

 **Chapter 02. Diplomatic Negotiations**

* * *

It had been a week since Harry and Dean, their craft, and cargo had appeared suddenly in the Zi-al Sector at the heart of the Confederate Government in exile.

A tentative non-aggression pact had been signed by the Potters and the CIS higher-ups, and as a concession, Harry and Dean had been given a resource rich system and luxury planet, NX-001 which they had christened as "Solanter", Sol and Terra shortened, before setting up shop.

One of the further concessions that Harry had surprisingly demanded, to the astonishment of the CIS Leadership, was a basic rapid knowledge and memory implantation encoder with an up to date library of lessons available to any schoolchild across the galaxy on subjects ranging from Basic, Simple and Advanced Coding/Slicing, to Advanced Hyperspace Theory and Transwarp Designs.

"What are you possibly going to use that thing for dearest," Dean said as it was being loaded into the upgraded BC-714 Transport, with strategically placed quad-turbo laser canons in rotating mounts along with a series of proton torpedo tubes mounted in the wings and aft of quad engine vessel.

" _WE,"_ Harry said for emphasis, "are going to learn everything we can about this new galaxy we find ourselves in, we're going to learn our new history, and then," he said twirling the Death Ring on his finger, "we're going to call up some major players and learn all we can about this Force, the Jedi, and the Sith…then we're going to make a values judgment as to whether we should continue to associate with this CIS, or if we should try to remain out of sight and out of mind my darling," he said giving Dean a peck on the lips.

"Not in front of the Droids!" he sputtered. "It's creepy how they watch.

Indeed, as Dean observed, all of the hundreds of droids which had yet to be loaded onto the C-9979s which formed part of the Army to be housed in the newly renamed _Sol LHC-001, Weasley's Folly_ , 'donated' to them as part of the defense force of their new holdings seemed to be going along well.

The various civilian and military droids formed a force of almost 3 million droids that Harry had managed to 'negotiate' from the Grand Admiral by promising to never again shrink the admiral and threaten to "stomp the everliving fuck out of him," in the event the Grand Admiral ever insulted him, his husband, or their magic ever again.

Along with all of the droids coming, was an experimental workshop and foundry Harry had requested to test out the production and design of these new toy's he'd received, they had worked out an agreement that all of the 'indentured servants' presently in CIS territory would be turned over to Harry and Dean, to live their lives in accordance with the laws, justice, and Constitution-Monarchic Systems put into place by the Potters.

For the first 6 months, the planet would remain solely inhabited by Harry and Dean who would use the time to create a Capital City with all of the ins and outs needed for what was projected to become a population of 100 million in the first year which would allow them enough time to build other cities to allow a natural economy to grow as the former slaves began to transition back into, or live for the first time, as free beings limited to travel within the Solanter System until otherwise agreed by their new government and the CIS.

"Sweetheart, you're almost 40. We're adults, flesh and blood men," Harry emphasized by cupping Dean in the balls, "and they're small stalks of metallic death. Do you really think that they are capable of giving a damn about us kissing?" Harry asked.

In the distance, BB-455453d-656578 turned to his companion and began, "eww….did you see those two kissing? It's like, totally gross."

"I know!" came the reply. "They should get a room and invite me to record."

"What!" the first said turning sharply to the second.

"What?" was the reply.

"Move along! Nothing to see here," their commander said ushering the red painted bots onto their transport before they were stored in their charging racks.

* * *

******Solanter 06, Capitol of the Solanter Imperium, 6 months later******

Harry and Dean's chosen design for a palace, based on Witley Court for Dean's love of the gardens and fountains, had finally been completed with _**all**_ of the … enhancements... Harry had requests for the creation of at least 40 levels of labs, production bays, greenhouses, medical bays, security cells, and other areas he believed they'd need for not only their magic, and elve's convenience, but their safety as well.

"Look at it go," Dean said from the Southern Balcony of their _Royal Suite_ which housed their private apartments.

"I know! It's amazing how the turf surrounding the hanger doors aren't affected by it opening or closing," Harry responded as they watched another supply ship leave the underground hanger from far out on the lawn which fed the Palace above, and below, with supplies.

The Palace sat on 15 square miles of private real estate, completely encircled by a truly massive stone curtain wall, for sentimental reasons, with Guard posts, and Defensive Laser turrets, placed every so often, along with massive shield generators that could protect not only the Palace grounds and lands, but also be extended at maximum power to provide protection to the city rapidly coming into being _around_ the estate.

"Masters," D7, one of the concessions demanded by the Potters, began, "we've received a communiqué from the crew building New London. It seems they've finished the Five Sisters and all necessary support infrastructure, and will be immediately moving on to building the governmental buildings you've commissioned. They will start first with City Hall, and the County Courthouse, before moving on to the Parliament, Schools, Hospitals, and University Spaces you've ordered; I've been informed that the various clinics included in the plans for the sisters will be operational once we receive the requested droid shipments from Zi-al, as well as the regional schools you've ordered be included in each borough."

The Five Sisters were a massive construction project Harry had dreamed up after learning of the sheer possibilities for scale by the technological abilities of the time and culture they'd landed in.

The Sisters consisted of Five truly massive residential type towers, each 10,000 stories (approx. 20 miles) high, each covering roughly a square mile of real estate, and joined every 500 stories by a ring spanning 250 stories which would serve as a parking garage for terrestrial and extra terrestrial craft along with providing markets and commerce districts for the residents of the massive towers.

The Sister of Mercy contained up to 5 bedroom apartments that could house families or individuals being relocated and saved from slavery and which would provide approximately 3,500 square feet of living space per unit. There were presently 8.069 million of these apartments just in the Sister of Mercy which would provide free transitional housing to an estimated maximum of 80,690,000 former slaves. Harry had been told to expect the eventual production of between 200-250 million 'former bondsmen' over the course of the next 10 years.

The Sister of Progress, was divided into essentially three sections for luxury penthouses for the top 2,500 levels, luxury condos for the next 2,500 levels, market rate mixed occupancy apartments for the next 3,500 levels, and rent controlled single family apartments for the next 1,500 levels.

The Sister of Commerce, was 10,000 levels of suites, apartments, and vendor space reserved solely for non-citizen aliens to conduct lawful trade and commerce, without risking outsiders coming in and seizing all of the land or stripping the planet of its natural beauty.

One of the laws Harry and Dean had put into place for the protection of their world's environment, after learning with horror at the fate of Coruscant, was that non-citizens could not own Real Property in their domain, and only lawful permanent residents could be afforded citizenship.

The Sister of Peace contained a massive droid police force and security services, as well as shield generators at strategic locations, and retractable laser defense systems capable of protecting the entire city from orbital or aerial threats.

The Sister of Service housed the waste processing facilities, power plants, and maintenance crews necessary to keep the massive interconnected structures, their railways, turbo lifts, ship docs, and utility facilities operational.

All together, the Five Sisters, and their massive rings, rose 20 miles or so into the atmosphere of Solanter 06, and it was a sight which greeted Harry and Dean every morning when they looked out of their Southern balcony that gave them a true sense of wonder, excitement, and awe at the knowledge that they'd be helping so many without forcing them into hovels, ghettos, or filth laden shanty towns.

Each level of a Sister encompassed roughly a square mile, and was divided into usable and livable spaces. Harry and Dean had decided to allow each 10 levels to form a local council, with every 50 levels comprising a parliamentary district, and receiving a Seat in the Commons for every 20,000 citizen permanent residents residing therein. In the Sister of Mercy alone there was projected to be 200 Parliamentary Seats in the House of Commons, and this was just for London.

Cities were already being planned at various other locations across Solanter for the creation of additional cities of this type and design to allow for the most efficient use and preservation of the planet.

"Did they include plenty of parks," Harry asked of D7.

"Yes Master; every 10 levels there is level in each Sister, and in each ring, dedicated to green spaces, whether indoors or enclosed, with various wildlife, flora, fauna, foliage which assist in the filtration of non-oxygen gasses. The plans for Master Dean's community gardens were also incorporated into various points in each borough."

"Good then," Dean said coming over and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him in tight. "If there's anything I learned growing up it's that greenery is necessary for productivity and respite," he said with a smile as he leaned down to give his Husband a kiss.

"D7, we're about to sit down to breakfast, would you mind terribly joining us after? I'm a bit peckish today," Harry asked.

"Of course Master; I will be in your Office awaiting you, as usual then to review the progress of the night's reports and status of the residents currently moving through customs aboard the _Weasley's Folly_ which will be arriving via transport later today."

Report having been given, and having received new orders, D7 quickly walked off and took station in Harry's private office adjacent to his bedroom and private suite.

"Can you believe all this," Dean said as the two walked back into their private dining room.

"No; but I've come to rely on the Potter Principle being balanced by the Potter Luck in all things," he replied with a smile.

"Oh really," Dean countered with one of his own.

"Yes Dean I have; I try not to let anything surprise or shock me anymore, it makes it easier to accept the punches when they come…I'm speaking from experience I assure you," be finished by taking his seat as Kreacher popped in and began serving them breakfast.

The two ate in a pleasant silence as the watched the Confederate News Service which was, coincidentally enough, doing a spot on Harry and Dean, as Rulers of the Solanter Imperium, recently meeting with CIS Leadership and hammering out the first treaty of mutual respect and non-aggression between their two governments, followed by a story on the most recent treaty of recognition of the individual laws, rights, and jurisdiction of the other over patents, copyrights, intellectual property, and System Sovereignty.

"Jesus Christ if they keep the flattery up, we may just have to take the bastards over to put them out of their misery given how they're portraying us luv," Dean said spearing another of Kreacher's excellent Kipper's and delightful regional sausages they'd experimented upon setting up their livestock and farms which supported the Palace.

"Speaking of flattery, where did we get to last night in our talks with Dark Lord what's his name," Harry said digging into his blood pudding.

"We spoke to three Har; all were horribly boring. How can you expect me to keep up with that! Isn't that what your archival droid was for," Dean said flinging his hand over his shoulder at the voyeuristic droid standing still as a statue in the corner of the room staring at them with a unblinking gaze and more sensitive microphones built in than the CIA could ever have had in a wet dream.

Harry gave an annoyed look that promised a slap on the head at a later time, and the two finished their meal quietly only occasionally listening in to the CIS reports, before switching from the CIS Net to their local System News and Entertainment Service they were setting up, of course as, the BBC.

"This is BBC 01 broadcasting from high Orbit of Solanter aboard the _Weasley's Folly_ , as we await the construction of the BBC Plaza in New London. I'm your morning host, Czenk Ungar," the blue male Twi'lek said. "Joining me in studio today for the first time is our new co-host, Bree Redwin, a former Leutenant in the CIS communications bureau. Welcome aboard Bree," he said to the red tinged Torgruta female.

"Czenk I'm happy to be here, and it's going to be a lovely day on Solanter 06 as the weathernet's finally been tweaked!"

"I guess we can cancel that Hurricaine warning we'd issued yesterday for the southern hemisphere then can't we Bree," Czench said with a chuckle that only an anchorman can produce.

"You bet we can Czenk. Crews worked overnight and not only discovered the glitch in the system, but were able to patchwork in a fix until new components to the weathernet can be manufactured on-site."

"Well that's wonderful Bree. In other news, the first arrivals of Refugees to Solanter are being processed today a few decks below the BBC Studios, and we've been informed that upwards of 5 million individuals will be processed this week alone as new citizens of Solanter 06 before being transported to the Sister of Mercy for housing."

"That's right Czenk, it's a moving story that our viewers will recall following from the formation of the Imperium, and at the insistence of their Imperial Highness' prior to accepting the conditional surrender of the CIS to their Celestial Majesty. The story of the millions of former slaves and bonded servants being freed to this extent was not something I would have ever imagined seeing in my lifetime Czenk, and certainly not with the near unanimous support of the members of the CIS."

"But where some argued that they were losing labor and capital, others saw the potential profit in allying with the Celestials Bree, and that brings us to our latest Tech Update. Thorn, why don't you take it away," he finished as the graphics changed over to show BBC Tech Correspondent Thorn Morraz, an Umbaran Male who'd grown up in the CIS in exile.

"Thank you Czenk, I'm here at Weasley Inc., which is a wholly owned subsidiary of Potter Holdings, Inc., the private hedge fund owned by the Imperial Family of Solanter. I've been given a press packet that details Weasley Inc.'s primary purpose as being dedicated to the improvement and design of Faster than Light Engines, and related systems. We're here today covering the unveiling of the company's prototype model of soon to be commercially available "family craft," which I've been told will be called the F-Popular."

A pre-recorded video of Weasley Inc.'s CEO, a Muun Harry and Dean had bound to them as a Vassal with old magic, began speaking to Thorn who was off screen from his office.

"We've taken the concept of a family sized starship, which would normally be the size of a fairly common light-freighter, and managed to fit all systems, subsystems, and comforts of a roughly 50 meter long by 20 meter wide by 15 meter high craft into our compact and affordable craft which require no more than 15 meters in length by 5 meters in height and width to carry all of the same systems, storage, and yes even defensive capabilities. All of that," he said with a pause, "for the low, low, rate of a mere 100,000 CIS Credits."

"That's hard to believe Sir," Thorn said as the camera switched to him. "How are you able to do all of that, and at such a value?"

"Oh that's a trade secret I'm afraid, and completely because of proprietary tech that is unique to the Solanter System and Potter Family; but our soon to be customer's shouldn't be, as we are authorizing Certified Weasley Service Locations, to be staffed by the friendly clones of Weasley Inc., within each Major System of the Confederacy for all your service or care needs."

"So your customers will have to have all Weasley vehicles serviced at a Weasley owned and operated facility? What would you say to the mechanics and enthusiasts out there that have been repairing and maintaining their own craft for years without need of a Certified Service Location," Thorn asked.

"They've never seen anything like this and the proprietary anti-theft, as well as patent protection and infringement prevention systems in place will not allow self-service; I'm specifically warning all potential customers now that service outside of a Weasley Certified Service Center may result in a cascading system failure which would lead to, or could result in, a critical breach, of the ship's core. This is not advised," the Muun said in a deathly serious tone.

"I see; are we going to be able to tour one of these new ships?"

"Yes Thorn, please, right this way," he said leading the reporter and camera crew from his office to the front of the corporate office for Weasley Inc. which had set up in a more desert environment on Solanter 05.

The camera took in the sleek vaguely RV Shaped spacecraft with rounded corners, and discretely located weapons turrets, missile launchers, and covered engines.

"What we have here is Production Model XJ-35, what will be the first production run of the F-Popular, or F-Pop, line of Compact Family Craft which is 15 meters long, by 5 meters tall, by 5 meters wide. We have 150 cubic meters of storage in the floor system of the craft which can be customized at the time of purchase either with built in shelving of native hardwoods to Solanter, or with composite metals of choice by the purchaser. Along with the ample storage which this craft affords to consumers, we have living space for up to 20 average humanoids to sleep comfortable, a kitchen area, common areas, freshers, and the latest navigational computers, entertainment systems, and safety systems for either terrestrial or extra-terrestrial travel."

"That's unbelievable!" Thorn exclaimed.

"Wait until I tell you about the Class 1.5 hyperdrive we've managed to sneak into this baby, with a class 3 secondary system, and Weasley Inc.'s Parented Level 2 quad ion drive rated for a maximum acceleration by our engineers of 15,000 kps in or out of atmosphere."

Thorn blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but you mean Kilometer's per hour right Mr. Demask," Thorn tried to clarify.

"No Thorn; our engineers and scientists, with the help of his Celestial Majesties, have managed to create a standard ion drive that will completely revolutionize intra-system travel times and commutes. We've taken a classic ion engine and made it what we're calling the "Rolls Royce" of our production line. With this ship that's capable of going 900,000 kilometers per minute, the commuters of Solanter 06 which must travel 54.6 million kilometers to Solanter 05 will be able to make the commute in a little over 1 hour without ever having to engage a hyperdrive in a F-Popular," Mr. Demask, IV., said slapping the side of the vehicle for emphasis.

"That's incredible! That's the greatest improvement to Ionic Engineering in the last 500 years! That type of commute would normally take anywhere from 24 – 48 hours without using a hyperdrive!"

"I know," Hego cut in, "and without the need for a hyperdrive to operate intra-system, we've cut out the requirement that every craft would need a dedicated astromech for navigational purposes, though we still strongly encourage the use of such a droid if planning a trip via hyperspace," he finished with a smile. "Our highly tuned sensor suite affixed to the exterior of the craft allow for precision navigation and the avoiding of all objects larger than a centimeter, and our standard shield package is more than adequate to handle micro meteors and small asteroids," he finished.

"So," he said turning to look cameraman, "are you all ready for a trip over to Solanter 06 for a quick lunch?" he said with a smile.

"Will we be allowed to record Mr. Demask?" Thorn asked.

"Of course," he said as the video cut back to Thorn in studio.

"What I have to say is that was the smoothest, fastest flight of my life between worlds Czenk, and I was able to completely test out all of the systems and tour the cargo areas of the craft as well. Realistically, you could take one of these craft on a months long journey if you wanted to which will be highlighted on the special covering our trip to Solanter 06 this weekend airing only on BBC 01, back to you Czenk…" Harry cut the monitor off at that as he and Dean had finished their meal.

"Do projections look good for the Popular?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Demask may have been a son-of a bitch of a resurrected Dark Lord, but he's proven to be a capable salesman so far. We've already taken pre-orders for around 40 million units based on the two or three interview's he's done so far with the CIS news service. There's no telling how many more will be pre-ordered once Thorn's special airs this weekend."

"Any issues with the runic carvers in the production plant?" Dean asked.

Harry stopped chewing for a moment to think before finally swallowing and replying.

"No; for the most part the droids I've programmed are skilled enough to know what they're doing in managing the systems, and their organic overseers are bound by loyalty and secrecy oaths as well. They're all going to be well paid on top of receiving a personalized vehicle form the first run of production, so if anything comes up, which it can as all tech breaks down from time to time, I'm not going to be shocked."

"Baby, I know you're nervous for the arrival of these folks, but you don't have to give me a tech lecture or theoretical lecture on the properties of durasteel vs. mithril _again_ ," Dean said with a smirk as the two finished their meal.

The two made their way from the dining room as Kreacher popped in to remove their dishes, and the archival bot slowly trailed after them like a horny Chihuahua chasing after a Dalmatian in heat; that is to say, it was shaking to the point of vibrating across the floor due to the active magic being conducted in its presence.

"Masters there being a call on the homo-phone from Dorkly Lordly Deemask," Kreacher said popping in along side the duo.

"God damn it! You scared the shit our of me Kreacher," Dean said as Kreacher hadn't arrived with the traditional pop and had immediately started speaking from near his navel.

"A good scare be good for the heart every nows and agains Master Deany-weinie," Kreacher said, finishing with a raspberry.

"It's a _hologram_ or _holovid_ not homo-phone Kreaker," Harry said facepalming to massage away a headache that was rapidly forming. "How many times do I have to tell you that your gay jokes aren't funny?"

"How many times do Kreacher be having to tell yous that yous being a bitch and needs to being litening the fuck up. Does Kreacher need to bring out his melon baller?" The elf asked with a sadistic grin?

"Kreacher please go harass someone else. We're getting our first shipment of survivors today and I'd like to ensure that the parliament we're building will have the loyalty charms and truthful wards in place in time to have a first sitting once the Sister of Mercy's been filled; that's all on top of ensuring that the farms are producing enough meats, cheeses, vegetables, and dairy for what will soon be nearly 90 million people within the next year taking up residence in addition to the already 5 million non-citizen commercial vendors we've licensed to come in and provide services to the Sisters," Harry said with a huff.

"Yeah old man," Dean cut in, "we're just a bit stressed because we've just approved shy of a million or so vendor visas and the security forces for the Sisters just came on line last week, so we're worried and stressing over this project working out or else we've wasted the last 6 months and an incredible amount of natural resources to build a self contained city."

"Not to mention the intercity rail lines go live tomorrow, and we're still working out the kinks of the mass transport systems in the Sisters," Harry added.

Kreacher nodded his head in understanding.

"Kreacher be sorry for Master's stresses, but just be trying to making yous laugh." The little elf stopped suddenly and turned to face them, and sensing his need to speak the Potters stopped as well.

"We being a looooooong way from home Masters, but just keeping in mind that yous, me, and all the other elveses be family and that nothing or no one be separating us. Also bes rememberating, that yous only haves the stresses yous be having because yous allow it. Kreacher, Floppsy, Dewey, Honey, Archibald, Frilly, Gopher, and Doc, along with all other house elves, sprites, and magical creatures you bringing be here for Masters….except creepy spiders because seriously…..fuck thems."

The three shared a moment of silence as the family that they were sank in once more.

"Now if Master's be excusing me, Kreacher be having to send Archibald to collect the acromantula silk sos Frilly can be dying and spinning yous formal wear for first sitting of Parliamentses," Kreacher finished.

"Go on Kreacher, Harry's got a lot on his plate. We'll laugh about it later I promise…and we know you'll never leave us because family never does," Dean said as Kreacher gave a smile and popped off.

The duo finished their walk in a comfortable silence until they reached Harry's office and took up their usual seats when taking a holocall.

Harry sat at his desk, with Dean taking a comfy wing back across from him as the relatively recently resurrected Darth Plagueis came into focus from the holo projectors in his office.

"Good morning Hego, how are you today? Loved the spot you did on BBC 1," Harry began.

"Greetings to you Master Potter," he replied in a deep voice unlike that he'd previously displayed on the BBC. "I have a report as to the information you'd requested I obtain on my previous apprentice Darth Sidious; I have confirmed that he has indeed pursued a few avenues of prolonging his life as I'd anticipated, and that he's set up a cloning facility to provide himself with readily compatible bodies of his own in the event he pass this mortal plane to join with the Force, but his impatience has shown itself in the laxity of the safeguards I've been able to uncover."

"I take it that you were able to confirm your suspicions by putting the XJ-34 to good use then? Were you successful in introducing the virus into the cloned bodies as we planned? Were you able to recover the data from your old facility you'd sought out Darth Plagueis?"

"I have Master Potter; and I've sent forth my acolytes to begin rounding up the worst of the slavers within the CIS as you've commanded for my exclusive use and necessary experimentations to continue my research. The genetic samples I managed to scavange from my previous laboratory will be most helpful in back stepping to recover the notes I've lost due to Sheev's actions in attempting to cover his links to me…..and my legacy" he added under his breath. "For the most part the data archives appear a total loss, but as requested they should be arriving at your palace within a fortnight for you to attempt to repair…." He trailed off momentarily.

"If," he began tentatively, "you _can_ somehow repair these units destroyed by Sheev…I will once again have access to my many years of study into the Force, Science, and the more arcane aspects of life that will be yours to benefit form Masters."

Harry nodded along and made a notation on his pad to expect the shipment from Hego sometime in the next two weeks.

"No promises, but we'll see what we can do. If I could fix that memory banks salvaged from the CIS fleet on Geonosis, and those old wrecks from Rakkatta, I'm fairly convinced I'll be able to help with your archives Hego," Harry replied.

A few seconds of silence passed between them as Harry received the data transmission from Hego confirming his shipment of equipment to the Palace Labs.

"I want to shift focus for a moment, and would like a report on Palpatine as best you can recall please," he continued. "What are his vulnerabilities and his flaws? I'd like it by the end of the week if you can Hego," Harry said with a sudden seriousness and professional chill that only the British Aristocracy could possess.

"Remember where your loyalties lie now that I've freed you from the Banite Death you were lead to, and the promise of a brighter future you'll have only so long as you never give me reason to take it from you. I brought you back from the Force you'd gone to rest in with the snap of my fingers; never forget I can return you there with but a thought. I have seen your heart Hego and I find you a cold, calculating, sociopathic egotists….but now you're my cold, calculating, sociopathic egotist and I will defend you as I would any of my Vassals, in exchange for the _**faithful**_ service required by your Oath."

Harry took a few seconds to reach out with Legilimency to scan the surface thoughts of Hego and found that his mind had calmed significantly since their last discussions.

"You are to take not less than one day off per week where you do not work, plot, or plan Hego. Your mind is stabilizing and your soul is settling back in well to the mortal plane. You've worked too hard over these last few days and I want you to take the rest of this week off, and I'm ordering you to engage in only leisurely activities. Go to a park, read a book, watch a movie, write poetry, come spend some time gardening or walking on the Estate with Dean and I; you've worked hard man and now you deserve a well earned break, _after I get my report though_ , _"_ Harry finished with a smile.

Darth Plagueis looked like he was going to disagree before he swallowed his pride, and ended the transmission, in his normally curt manner.

"I think," Dean began after the silence which stretched became uncomfortable, "that we were taking to that Pall chap, and he was explaining to us about the history of the Je'daii before he broke away to form the Sith and the 100 years war his exile caused."

Harry fiddled with his pad a few minutes checking his notes before he looked back up at Dean, and over to the archival droid that was finally in place, but still occasionally twitching in their presence.

"I think you're right; but damn if that man doesn't rub me wrong; was I out of line taking the tone I did?"

"No," Dean replied. "Especially not as we know what kind of person he was prior to being bound to serve us. He's a nasty piece of work, and I honestly don't want to know what he's getting up to so long as he abides by the moral code you've sworn him to uphold."

Dean was referring to Vassal Oath Plagueis had sworn and had weaved into his very soul by old _powerful_ magic that had been banned by most 1st world countries on Earth for Centuries, starting sometime after the Great Secret was enacted.

The two continued in a confortable silence as Harry once more called the spirit of Ajuna Pall forth, and allowed him to resume telling the History of the Jed'aii, his departure from the Order, his founding of the Sith Order, and his interactions through the Force with the occasional Darth at a later date.

The archival droid began leaking servo fluid in excitement at the historical data it was chronicling.

Elsewhere on Solanter 06, there were three additional large-scale city foundations being laid for Bristol, Brighton, and Birmingham.

Bristol was going to serve as their primary city for seafood production, and related industries, where Brighton was going to serve as a beach resort and pleasure city, with Birmingham serving as an industrial center for terrestrial production of key droids, craft, and systems used in everyday life.

Hundreds of square miles would be solely dedicated to the production of crops of corn, wheat, and various seasonal vegetables, to say nothing of the thousands of hectares Harry had reserved for vineyards, orchards, and other fruit and nut bearing trees.

In orbit of the planet, 500 Mark III Planetary Defense Platforms stood in stationary orbit at various intervals from the Planet, as a small fleet of Lucrehulk Battleships, chief among them the Weasley's Folly, stood in formation monitoring as a constant stream of their civilian counterparts came on approach and slowly descended to the planet below carrying yet another haul of droids, machines, pre-fab facilities, power generators, or goods granted to the Potters as concessions by the CIS.

Slowly, the first C-9979 bearing processed refugees granted Solanter Citizenship to the various species formerly held in bondage, left the Weasley's Folly, and the people were flown to the Sister of Mercy. It was a process that would repeat every hour, on the hour, for the next two weeks non-stop as the Weasley's Folly began to rapidly process the millions of individuals that were being moved from within the CIS to the Solanter Imperium.

* * *

*****Sometime Later, After the Battle of Yavin IV*****

Harry and Dean had just returned from overseeing elections and the swearing in of he new council members for the newest levels of the Sister of Mercy which they'd opened to meet the needs of new residents, when they were met at the South Porch, by Neptune's Fountain, with an ominous message.

"There's been a happening Masters; please follow me."

Harry and Dean shared a look and observed the B-2 and B-3 Battle Droids that were flanking the entrances, and they just heard and entire squadron of B-1s emerging from side of the house as they were setting up a perimeter.

"What's going on Har," Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean; but I bet D7 is going to tell us."

The two walked in silence as instead of D7 leading them up toward Harry's Private Office, he lead them to the sitting room, and to the concealed elevator that would take the group 25 floors below to the secure command center Harry and Dean had designed for emergency situations.

"D7 I can't help but notice we're coming to the one area of the Palace that's designed solely to allow my Husband and I command access to our Security Forces as well as control the various fleet(s) we have under our direct authority," Harry began. "What's going on?"

Assembled around a central command table showing a real time image of the Solanter System were 5 Super Tactical Droids, Designated as Generals and Admirals of the Home Fleet(s), Several Droid Commanders, and the Human Command Officers of the Solanter Imperial Navy.

"Majesties," Admiral Harrow, a human male began, "There has been a major development in the Galactic Empire."

The table began projecting a hologram of the blueprints of the Death Star.

"Nearly 20 years ago, prior to the betrayal of the CIS by the Jedi, top scientists and engineers had begun kicking around designs for a super weapon that would ensure that the Republic and Jedi left the Rim Systems to themselves. It was a massive space station tentatively called a "Death Star" which would theoretically be able to explode a planet with a single shot of all active reactors. It was designed to be demonstrated on a barren world, but it was never built by the CIS, nor was it ever taken out of the deigns stages."

The image changed to show a planet of lush greens and deep blues.

"This," Harrow continued, "is the planet Alderaan. It is one of the oldest and most established planets in galactic politics."

"Their major crime, apart from supporting the corrupt Republic for centuries without exercising any reasonable oversight, was also being in the pocket of the Jedi," Admiral Krahm, a Gossam male of advancing age spoke up.

Marz Tambor, son of Wat Tambor and a noted Admiral who exiled himself after the fall of the CIS, stood amongst the leadership assembled.

"Ok," Dean began, "did these Alderaan people build the Death Star? We can get the back story after we have the actual news," he said looking everyone in the eyes.

"Why did I see droids deploying on my lawn?"

"Because," Admiral Harrow resumed, "not only did the plans for the Death Star somehow end up with the Empire, but we have received reliable reports that they actually built the damn thing and they recently destroyed Alderaan. We're bringing this to you now because CIS intelligence just informed us not only as to this information, which is months old, but also that the Rebel Alliance has managed to destroy the Station with Grand Moff Tarken onboard."

"That's the bastard that took delight in devastating CIS, especially non-human, worlds right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Majesty," Tambor replied with an edge of anger in his voice.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish then," Harry said as a few nodded in agreement.

"So our friends in the CIS just decided to share this eh," Harry asked with a sigh. "What are our options," Harry asked as he and Dean took a seat around the table and asked invited the others to do the same.

"We're not so much worried about the fact the Jedi's Empire, had access to this weapon Majesty," Harrow continued, "but we are concerned that if they could build it once they can and will build it again."

"If they haven't already had one in production," Tambor spoke up.

"I see," Harry said as his mind began to race.

"Is there any indication that the Jedi or the Empire know of the CIS, or of Solanter," Dean asked assuming that there wasn't much of a chance of that happening.

"Negative Majesty," one of the STs replied. "There have been no indications of Jedi or Imperial forces active within the Unknown Regions or near our haven in the last 20 years or recently."

"Dean we're going to have to move up the implementation of our investment in starship design and production," Harry started standing and going to the table to access a file from a private serve that he and Dean alone had access too.

"Gentlemen, ladies, what you're about to see is a long term project that Dean and I started tossing around after we'd first settled onto Solanter. We understand the CIS core concept of self reliance and autonomy, and to that end we designed the Odyssey-Class Heavy Cruiser," Harry said bringing up the specs for the powerful little ship.

"Using the sciences unique to our peoples," he continued, "we've been able to design a mixed use exploratory science vessel and dedicated warship that packs quite the punch," he finished as a holographic representation of their spec vessel, the _ISS Odyssey_ , began totaling and highlighting features.

"We've taken the concept of turbo lasers, and modified them to fire from multi-vector polarized trenches along several sections of the saucer and aft sections of the ship, after being filtered through a high charge plasma relay, which allows for a concentrated stream of supercharged plasmonic energy to take the place of the traditional go-to energy weapon on a starship. The energy output can be completely regulated from the tactical station onboard to disrupt shield systems without destroying a ship, or which an blast through standard energy shields and durasteel like a hot knife through butter."

"Along with this weapon system," Dean took over, "we've developed an upgraded sensor suite that allows for the real time tracking, monitoring, and surveillance of objects up to 20 light years from the vessel."

"The power for the propulsion and weapons system is derived from an artificial gravity well which we've managed to contain in a harmonic resonance chamber that maintains the singularity in a locked state of decay from which the gravimetric waves derived thereby produce the equivalent power of an average Solanter Class star."

"Which leads us into the upgraded torpedoes and weapons systems," Dean came back in. "We've designed and implemented what we call photon torpedoes, which have a functional yield of anywhere from 10 to 10,000 times the standard yield of a proton torpedo, again with all weapons systems being controllable and programmable at the tactical station from the ship's bridge."

"We're toying with a series of quantum locked torpedoes that have an onboard shield matrix that allows for the warhead to phase shift between standard shield frequencies," Harry continued. "To that end, she's an experimental craft and we've loaded her down with 18 total torpedo tubes, not less than 10 phaser arrays, three separate shuttle bays for light craft, but most of all," Harry said typing in a few commands as a light suddenly shone in the room and a swan suddenly materialized in the room.

"We've managed to perfect matter transportation by molecular deconstruction and digital reconstruction," Dean said wrapping his hand around Harry and pulling him close. "While our ships may be smaller, they will pack a major punch and will come standard with some amazing tech that this Galaxy's never seen before."

"What about the engines," Harrow interrupted. "There's no way that can have more than a Class 06 Hyperdrive."

"See," Harry said bringing up the specs for the Warp-Drive, "that's the thing. It doesn't have a hyperdrive."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Master?"

And other exclamations met this admission.

"Everyone please, let me explain," Harry continued.

"We came to this galaxy as best we can tell, from one which exists beyond the present capabilities of Astrophysics labs to determine. The engine in the ship we arrived in, operated off of tapping into the background energy and magic of the universe. It was guided by an onboard AI that helped navigate by using the sensor suite to make real time corrections to prevent the ship from encountering objects while at warp."

"You see," Dean chimed in, "while Warp is faster than light, it is still slow enough that it allows the computer to automatically adjust headings for high gravitational objects in the course entered."

"But the Warp-Scale we have for standard, intrasystem usage or intrasector travel is great, and has less of a cool-down time thanks to the venting system we've encorporated."

"But for galactic travel," Harry said picking back up, "we've included the same type of engine from the Hedwig which we've dubbed the Quantum-Slipstream/Trans-Warp Drive."

There were confused looks all about.

"Instead of opening a dimensional window into another dimensional plane, this engine envelops the entire ship in a subspace pocket, and allows the ship to travel along naturally occurring subspace corridors anywhere in the galaxy…and because the ship is in subspace, there's no need to make multiple course corrections as the ship can't interact with the physical plane," he finished with a smile.

Everyone turned back to look at the ship with a new appreciation for what it represented.

"What's her size," Harrow asked.

"Standard length will be 1,100 meters long, 380 meters wide, and 150 meters high," he replied.

"I still can't believe you used those designs Har," Dean cut in with a chuckle over Harry's glare.

"it's a good design Majesty; why should you be surprised His Grace chose something as powerful as this," Admiral Torvin, a Torgruta male interjected.

Without replying Dean went to open the remainder of the file to display _all_ Federation Star Craft that Harry had included in his personal files.

"On the world we come from, space travel is not as it is here; there it is mostly fiction, and these ship designs come from an holovid franchise…the designs were never tested or believed possible until my Husband made the science possible because he's the most brilliant nerd that ever did live," Dean finished with a smirk and a kiss to Harry.

"May we study these designs please?" Admiral Torvin requested. "If we could begin building a fleet of powerful, small, fast ships, we could easily provide not only system wide protection, but also provide a powerful local fleet to contribute to the CISs eventual effort to confront the Jedi and their Empire."

"I'd already decided that the powerful _Miranda Class_ Cruiser with it's powerful Phaser Cannons would be an easily producible frontline assault ship for mass production with a few upgrades," Harry began by way of reply, "but you're welcome to go through and identify any other craft you'd like to have designed and tested for development of a local fleet."

"What's this tritanium, and where was it found," another person asked.

"It's the material the ships will be made of, 21 times harder than diamonds, and at least 10 times stronger than durasteel based on our tests," Harry replied. "We found a moon not too far away that's full of the stuff, and initial scans show our region of space is rich with the ore. We're in business once we get the mining operations, ship yards, etc. going…but for that we're going to need a competent workforce that can supervise our droid crews, which is why I'm glad we're going to have a basis on which to offer the refugees work."

"If we can bring this back to the original reason we've called you here Majesties," Harrow cut back in, "The Jedi Empire is now in a state of Civil War, and more and more systems are going into open Rebellion because of the destruction of Alderaan. The evils of Palpatine and his Jedi pet Vader have been exposed for all to see, and there is talk among the CIS Leadership of petitioning Grand Admiral Gorm to invade now and unite the Rims," he finished clearly expecting Harry to comment on this intel.

"Whatever happens, please make it clear to Gorm this _**is not**_ the right time to strike against Palpatine and his Sith allies. I've seen the numbers for the CIS, and while it's impressive the old worlds and allies of the CIS are not yet ready for our return or emergence on a Galactic scale," Harry looked over each and every individual assembled, meeting their eye and ensuring they were paying attention to him as he continued.

"The iron is heating, but is not yet hot enough for reshaping. I have a sense of these things given my unique connection to the Universe…it is telling me we shall bide our time. Inform Gorm that if he does act now, it will be his folly and the end of any potential alliance we have."

Harry walked to the opposite wall and switched on the Galactic Holonet to show the news of the "Rebels destroying an Imperial Starbase at Yavin IV."

"The enemies of the CIS are just now starting to truly encircle one another," Harry continued. "However, the people of Solanter will continue to operate as we'd planned. We shall build our Navy, we shall build up this world to support all that we can, and we will further refine and improve on Confederate technology to ensure our own survival and that of our friends. I want all of you to continue your organization of the Solanter Imperial Navy, and work toward upgrading the droids that we've been given to meet the specs of those we've approved the production of on Level 15. These droids are capable of so much, but they're build so flimsy…just a little more memory here, an extra processor there, and it's amazing what a B-1 can do."

"Please keep us informed of what's going on and resume your plans and strategies for system defense….Admiral Harrow, would you please join my husband and I? We need to inform you of something before you continue with your plans," Harry said as he and dean went toward the corridor they'd arrived in.

The admiral dutifully followed, and was soon trailing the men past several banks of elevators until they entered a nondescript lab, and went to the back wall that housed a large series of ornate bookshelves.

"What we're about to show you Admiral are classified as Most Secret. We know you've been voted in as Admiral of the Fleets by your Peers, and had planned to congratulate you personally later this week after you'd been given your security codes and passes, but we don't have time to wait for then and must do this now," Harry said pressing a hidden switch which caused the bookcase to divide, revealing a long well lit corridor which lead to a single lift.

As the trip approached the lift, Harry placed the admiral's hand on the pad after typing a specific code in.

"Greetings Mr. Potter," came the disembodied voice of Hermione. "I see you're with Admiral Harrow. Are you upgrading his clearance level or just allowing one time access?"

"He's been elected Admiral of the Fleets by his peers, so please mask him accordingly Hermione. Dean and I will be accompanying him today, but please allow him access to all black ops facilities, and provide him a secure briefing on the same once he's secure in his office," Harry replied.

"Affirmative Harry. Thank you for updating my records," she said as the lift doors opened, and the trio entered.

"There are no buttons," Admiral Harrow observed after the door closed.

"Take us to the lab please Hermione," Harry said demonstrating how the integrated AI worked.

The trip was in silence as they traveled an untold number of levels, and in an unknown direction, toward their destination.

Finally, after what seemed like an unusually long descent, the lift stopped and the doors opened suddenly into a vestibule lined with B-3 droids of unknown design given the gold and red color scheme of their armor, and the imprint of the Potter Crest on their breastplates.

"Come along Michael; they'll have already received your clearance privileges via priority update from Hermione. No need to lollygag," Harry said leading the way as Dean broke off to the side and entered a room behind receptionists type desk manned by an odd looking droid.

"Forgive Dean Michael, but he doesn't particularly enjoy coming down here and so he ducked into the lounge to wait for us," Harry explained as the two walked down a sterile white hall of indeterminate length, making a number of turns along the way, before finally ending at a wall with large transparasteel doors that would only open after verifying Harry's DNA.

"Sorry for all the theatrics, but given what we've got down here, we take above standard precautions," Harry said as he led the Admiral into a dimly lit room.

He could vaguely make out what he thought was a row of bacta tanks along one wall, and as the lights slowly rose he noticed it wasn't just bacta tanks, but also… _clone tubes_?

"You're making clones?" He asked incredulously.

Michael walked over to the only occupied tube he could see along the far wall, and read the informational tablet before going white as a ghost and looking at Harry….challenging him to prove the accuracy of the label.

"I'm much more than a Jedi or Sith Michael; I found his DNA during my and my husband's travels, and my unique connection to the universe allows me to recall the souls of the deceased if I should so choose. His body, what was left of it, I was able to track down to a cave system on Kashyyyk and remove from the control of a madman. I've yet to place his soul in this body as it's not quite done aging to the prime of a Kaleesh warrior, but soon…within a month or so, his body will have finished growing and I can complete what should be done."

Admiral Harrow looked at Harry with a new fire in his eyes, as he went between the regrown body of his CIS idol and what he now knew to be a Celestial.

More lights began to turn on as several more bacta, or clone, tubes were exposed as Harry continued his speech.

"I'll be able to bring back Asajj Ventress, Whorm Loathsom, Sev'rance Tann, Vandalor, Ennodius, and yes…even Count Dooku himself, all bound to myself, my husband, and our government as Vassals," Harry said as he walked by each body in a tube, each reaching its prime free from malnourishment, neglect, or otherwise harm.

"I only bring back those souls which consent to the procedure, as it makes the entire process much less…..violent and volatile. It will take the souls around a month to completely reintegrate with the bodies, but do you see now why I wish for us to wait Harrow? Without the influence of Palpatine, and his trickery and manipulation of Dooku or even the acolyte Commander Ventress, along with the production of tritanium droids…the Confederacy will have an honest chance to solidify a legitimate government in the Rims."

Harrow had not moved his gaze from the traitor Dooku.

"You would give this….thing….this BANTHA POODOO," Harrow said as he spit on the floor, "another chance at life after he betrayed the entire Confederacy and burned it to ash!" Michael roared spinning on his heel and facing Harry, spittle flying from his mouth as he raised his hand as if to strike him….only to find he couldn't move.

"Michael," Harry began with a sigh as he walked over to peer more closely at the development chart and readout of Dooku, "you're my First Lord of the Admiralty now, as Admiral of the Fleets; that means you get to make all the calls, with my full authority, as to Naval Strategy, Tactics, and who dills Command Rolls. I'm not going to get mad at you, because you're right. Dooku was an absolute son of a bitch piece of shit fuck face, and he literally lost his head in betrayal at the encouragement of a master that had forced him to use the CIS as a foil for his plans of conquest. Believe me Michael, before I agreed to bring any of these fucks back to this side of the dirt, they had to tell me without details and without omissions of their life. Souls can't lie." He said coming to stand directly in front of Michael and staring him in the eye.

"All these you see assembled before you, are in some way, shape, form, or fashion here only because they were able to prove to me that they were otherwise victims of Palpatine, or the Sith, but each one sincerely believes in the corruption of the Republic and the cause of the Confederacy. I'm going to given them a chance at redemption in service to the people of Solanter which they utterly failed the first time 'round…the least among us," Harry said with conviction.

"And," he continued stepping closer to Michael, "if using these as our best and brightest military minds, fighters, and talents we have against our enemies offends your sensibilities, your honor, or your concsiance I understand Michael and I don't begrudge your opinion. But so help me God if I find you actively attempting to sabotague one of them out of grief, spite, hatred, envy, or anger…I will show you the Hells your ancestors feared and your death will be only the beginning."

Harry threw his arm out and swept widely to indicate the bodies suspended in their tanks.

"These are not going to be their predecessors; those people died and paid the price for their mistakes, betrayals, and shames. While I am bringing them back from the peace of oblivion, it will be to serve those which we represent, with absolute loyalty."

"Do I make myself clear on this Lord Harrow?" He finished torn between obliviating the Admiral or implanting a compulsion in his psyche to accept the soon to be returned fallen heroes of the Confederacy.

Michael looked between Grievous and Dooku several times, then to Venress and the others before finally walking over and kneeling at the foot of Grievous' tube.

"I grew up on stories of General Grievous, and how he fought for _all_ of the Confederacy…how he himself sacrificed so much, asking so little in return, and fought to secure a homeland where Humans, Humanoids, and all others could live in peace, harmony, and in locally controlled democracies. I stand by that dream," the Admiral said placing a hand on the tank as though to draw strength from the being within.

"It will be hard," he said as he slowly stood, "and I will likely exhibit quite a bit of anger with this Dooku at first, but if he is to exist, there had to be some form of regulation of him as a Force Sensitive. He can't continue as either a Jedi or Sith…I will resign my commission and return to my homeworld's planetary defense force before I allow a _Jedi_ to wield power over me and deceive me again Master Potter," he said with resolve in his voice.

Harry stood in contemplation of what Michael was saying before he took Michael's hand in his own and shook it.

"Deal," Harry said. "Follow me and I'll show you the proposed solution I have for this problem."

The two left this laboratory, traveled to the end of the corridor, and entered another similarly sized room which held dozens upon dozens of bodies, some human, most not, of various beings being tended to by various medical droids on bio-beds.

"These," Harry spoke, "Are some of the founding members of the Jed'aii Order, as well as the more neutral and balance conscious Sith and Jedi which have existed since the foundation of their respective orders. Their spirits have agreed to the same terms, conditions, and rules as the others. They will form a new school of Force Sensitives here on Solanter, an Order that my husband and I will directly fund and oversee."

Michael was speechless as he tried to take in the appearance of so many force sensatives.

"Here," Harry said walking over to a biobed near them, "is Darth Revan, the redeemed Jedi. In passing to the Force he regained all of his memories and was made whole; he alone is font of knowledge that believes solely in balance, and he is a man who forged his own Galactic Empire of the Sith…he's also a man that lead to my contacting and speaking to several of the greatest innovators and conquerors of their time," Harry said walking over to an almost reptilian looking body which laid a few beds down from Revan.

"Is that," Michael asked in shock.

"Yes Michael; this is Grand Master Gi'Lean Rentako; he was Grandmaster of the Engineering Corps of the Infinite Empire, and the Chief Architect of the Star Forge. He, his crews, and those he seeks to return with as peaceful citizens of Solandter, living in balance with the Force and not becoming lost to the Darkside, have all agreed to construct our very own Starforge; one capable of building the ships we currently have in service for the CIS now, as well as those ships, systems, and components I require for my own fleets. I've yet to determine if I'll limit their production requirements to a single Forge or whether I'll authorize the creation of multiple to meet the War Effort. I haven't decided what limitations I'm going to place on any of these people's usefulness yet."

"I….a…I," Michael was at a loss for words.

"And let's not forget," Harry said moving down the isle to another Rakataan, "Master Li'Gaen Katoren who designed, built, and programmed the Foundry."

Harry turned from the bodies which were obviously in some form of stasis and again addressed Michael.

"It will take the better part of 5 years for us to produce enough conventional shipyards, droid factories, and other necessary depots on Solanter 05 to cover where and how we're making so many damn ships in the near future. But with these servants, loyal beyond reproach to the Imperium, in three years we will have a functional Star Forge, Foundry, and Order of Force Sensitives that are not ripped from their families and programmed to deny their humanity, or else consumed by rage and fear. We will become the heart of the CIS, and once we have the means of production to provide absolute protection, we can then go forth and conquer, avenging the fallen, and securing the freedom of the worlds the Galactic Empire holds in bondage."

"What you're talking about," Michael began after finally comprehending what Harry was showing him, "is going to completely reshape the political map of the Unknown Regions; hells the entire Galaxy! This is going to allow the CIS to reign supreme over the Empire, the Republican Remnant, and the Jedi forever!" He exclaimed with a manic grin.

Harry frowned. This type of absurd tone wasn't conducive to reality and he didn't want it in his Lord of the Admiralty.

"No Michael; and never again let me hear you speak in such terms. It's that type of overconfidence that lost the CIS their war in the first place. The Foundry and Forge would be lovely, and will make life and the waging of war easier, but in the end there is no such thing as absolute dominance. There is no security that is so absolute that it will not be tested or overcome. These people will give the Imperium a massive leg up on assisting our CIS brethren in securing their independence from the Galactic Empire or whatever the Republic is calling itself these days."

He began walking over to another alien lying on a bed as he continued.

"But it's only with sustainable agriculture, resource management and reliable distribution networks, that the CIS will maintain its presence long term and we're going to need men and women just like Tam Elbran here, who perfected planetary terraforming 100,000 years ago only for his knowledge to be lost to the annals of time during the great Hyperspace Wars. We're going to need to think beyond the fog of war and imagine the life of peace that awaits and prepare for it. There are billions of planets and planetoids in this sector of the galaxy alone which if Tam were turned loose on could give them an atmosphere conducive to supporting human life. So I ask, why should the CIS not welcome our former worlds to immigrate to our new, secure boarders, vs. attempting to secure a patchwork of boarders that we will never be able to manage without outright conquering the whole galaxy?"

Harry paused as he let Michael ponder what he'd said.

"Had you thought of that Michael? Have you considered what the end game will be once the CIS does decide to wage war on the Empire or Rebels? Gorm has around 75,000 ships and billions upon billions of droids. The man's done more in 20 years with limited resources than I thought possible. But what could we do with 12 Odyssey's rolling off the production line every hour, or 20 of the Modified Miranda Class I saw you looking at along with the other Admirals, eh? What would you be able to do if I could make 60 Modified Lucrehulks per second, fully loaded with an entire army of Cortosis Battle droids?"

Harry was on a roll now and didn't stop to let Michael answer, though he wisely was choosing to remain silent.

"We have the people here now, all I have to do I gently guide their souls back into their bodies…all the projections I've ran say it will take is three years," Harry said raising his fingers to emphasis his point, "That's three years more for the Empire to tear itself apart, three years for my agents to begin plucking up force sensitives and their families from the clutches of our enemies, and three years more build and run your Naval Academies to get Officer Cadets from these refugees with a grudge and a desire for vengeance against _someone_. "

"For god's sake man, the Star Forge alone will have 200, that's 2-0-0, production lines each able to make anything ranging from the smallest civilian craft to the largest Capitol Ships we could design, and the Foundry will be able to produce 7,500 full armies, Standard for the CIS, along with support craft, per day."

Michael was in shock as he began to process what Harry was saying.

"We will be able to become the production center of the CIS, while still allowing multiple other locations to add to the war effort as well as allowing them to finally diversify and pursue civilian craft to stabilize their economy. I'm looking to build something that will last Michael, and hoping that these big changes will mean big gains for Freedom, Liberty, and the independence of all free people within my sphere of influence."

Michael took a few moments to think things over.

"Where do you plan on hiding these things," Michael finally spoke up after Harry had gotten off his pedestal. "Our System isn't closed, and we have millions of ships coming in and out for deliveries daily."

"That's the beauty of it Michael," Harry said as he took Michael over to what would be a window if they were on a ship, but which was in fact a display panel. He punched a few commands and a live view of Zi-al suddenly came into focus, specifically the northern pole.

"This is a feed from a coms relay that creates a direct connection between my office and that of Grand Admiral Gorm. Look on the monitor and tell me if you see anything that alarms you," Harry said stepping back to allow Michael a real time view of the live feed.

"This is a live stream? Real time?" Michael asked wondering what he was supposed to be seeing.

He spent a few seconds searching for obvious dangers but couldn't find anything.

"Give up?" Harry asked.

"Yes Majesty; what should I be looking for?"

"How about the Annihilator Class Super Star Destroyer that Harry and Dean Potter Parked over the Northern Pole of Zi-al, Capital of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems, in exile?" Harry said with a smirk as Michael turned to look at him questioningly before turning back and gasping as the _fucking massive_ ship suddenly came into clear focus, parked as pretty as you please over the Northern Pole of Zi-al, clear as day.

"Holy Fuck! How did you do that? How are they not detecting that thing? HOW DID YOU GET THAT," Michael finally said in a panic as the realizations started to dawn on him. ''

"That dear Michael was a magic called the Fidelius Charm. It takes a secret and binds the secret to a secret keeper's very soul and prevents anyone else from then learning of the secret unless he or she divulges it. The secret, Dean and I discovered, travels with a starship so we've in effect developed a cloaking device which is impenetrable. We've tested it with weapons fire and while you can't actually see the ship, you can trace the weapons fire, and it can still be hit and damaged in a gunfight. Also, any fighters deployed would be visible and not covered by the secret and could not return unless the charm was dropped or they knew the secret to start with. I don't believe it would work on a ship smaller than 1,000 meters."

"Oh yeah," Harry said cuffing himself on the head, "to answer your question, Dean and I stole that and several other nifty little things from the Empire while we were touring the Galaxy a few months back, including a looooot of info from the Imperial Archive on Scariff, which surprisingly enough informed us of the Death Star and it's sister which is presently being built at Endor. Also, with the code cylinders I managed to copy, we'll be able to patch into the Empire's coms lines and keep up to date on what's happening with their War while we bide our time and build our strength," Harry said signaling Michael to return come near him as he apparated them to the lounge Dean was in.

"Have a good tour mate," Dean asked sipping a soda and watching BBC 2 which was launching Doctor Who for the first time, trying to follow along with the Spirit of the Show based on the materials Harry had provided to the company from his archives.

"I think I broke him," Harry said taking a seat.

"Majesties, you've both given me a great deal to think on…May I have leave to return to my office and process all you've revealed to me," Michael asked feeling a bit queasy.

"Sure Michael; if you get ever get lost, just call out for Hermione and she'll guide you to where you need to go. We're planning on installing an AI in the Five Sisters to assist with operations there, and an advanced AI and VI will be standard on all our ships, so get used to interacting with them Admiral. Have a good day," Harry finished as he started watching the Sarah and the Doctor exiting her school and heading for the iconic Junk Yard.

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary:

Why all the anonymous reviews?

Hope you all enjoy!

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 05/21/2018

Polished Date: Round I.: 05/22/2018

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

The position of Beta is actively being sought.

25


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter x Star Wars (3rd Story)

 **Synopsis:** Harry Potter, the immortal and extremely powerful Master of Death, has spent the better part of the last years expanding his education in the muggle and arcane arts, and has grown far apart from the wizarding world. He seeks freedom from the pains of life, and has utilized the mastery over magic he's gained from his decades of study to prepare himself for a journey through space, and unknowingly time, to explore the greatest unknown: Space…the Final Frontier.

This story will either contain active Slash, or passive references to SS Couples, or perhaps have an OC of same gendered attraction mentioned in a supporting role.

There is heavy cursing in this drabble, and it's purely meant to be a Crac-fic/Parody of the Slash Genre.

Please don't think this is a serious attempt at writing a SS Couple. I just wanted to write something completely silly for a change.

 **Chapter Setting:** Bellum Galaxy, Approx. 0 BBY – 25 ABY

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Star Wars, O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter x Star Wars kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

This story is without a Beta; I am open to receiving a Beta. :-)

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

 **Chapter 03. The Expansion Era**

* * *

 *******Solanter 06, Capitol Planet of the Solanter Imperium, CIS Territory, Unknown Regions, 02 ABY, 30 months post Arrival*******

It had been 30 months since Harry, Dean, Kreacher, and the menagerie of magical creature's they'd brought with them entered the Bellum Galaxy at the heard of the CIS in exile, and 24 months since Harry had begun awakening the slumbering giants of History for reintegration in his burgeoning Imperium.

The Jed'aii, Jedi, and Sith he'd brought back had finally come to peace with a Name (Knights of Cothrom for the Scottish Gaelic word for Balance), a Creed, a curriculum, and a coherent strategy of voluntary membership for force sensitive beings, and their families. From among the former slaves of the CIS, already 3,500 families had been identified with children which had even a tenuous connection to the Force, or which had an adult individual which was Force Sensitive.

All Force sensitives were required to receive a compulsory education concerning the use of the Force, how to identify and defend against those which enhanced their bodies with the Force, and the defense of the mind from the influence of the Force until achieving the rank of Journeyman at which time the individual was believed to be stable enough in the balance of the Force to live at peace, and among the community without being a harm to themselves or others.

All others which desired to pursue their education in the Force to compliment their professional goals would be allowed to obtain first the Rank of Squire, completing their Primary Education in both the Force and standard curriculum. Once achieving the Rank of Squire, an initiate would be taught Combat, Tactics, and the art of War and Diplomacy. After passing a standard battery of psychological and standard tests, if found proficient and competent, a Squire would be assigned to a Knight Supervisor which would supervise the Post-Secondary Education for the field the Squire had chosen, and upon obtaining a Bachelor's Degree the Squire would become an Initiate, taken before the Sovereign of the Order, Harry, who would meet with the individual for the first time, get to know him/her, and if impressed with the career and goals of the individual, authorize the final steps necessary for an Initiate to achieve a Post-Secondary Mastery over a subject, enlisting for a 10 year tour in the Imperial Navy, and finally receiving a Terminal Degree.

It was only after receiving a Terminal Degree that an Initiate-Master would be elevated to the rank of Knight-Member of the Order of Cothrom, receiving the equivalent Military Rank of Brigadier for the Armies, and Commodore for the Navy; the individual would be allowed to choose whether to serve out the remainder of his/her tour in the armed forces in the Imperial Navy or Royal Army.

Higher Ranks were in the works, based on service and merit with the Title of Commander Grand-Cross being reserved for the leader of the Order.

The Order was Headquartered in a Castle Harry had bestowed to the order by Royal Patent modeled after Malbork Castle in a lush valley in the Misty Mountains on Solanter's secondary, north-western, continent Harry hand reserved as his personal domain.

The Order was self-contained and welcomed families of their initiates to live and stay in the region as long as they desired, and a community built of balance and nature had sprung up around the castle much to Harry's delight.

Along with the growth of his own Order of Force Sensitives, and the absolute success of the Five Sisters, Harry was preparing to depart the planet for a trip to review the progress of both the Star Forge and Foundry which he'd commissioned upon the awakening of his Rakattan citizens.

He made his way from the Conservatory of his Palace to the great kitchen to grab a quick drink before his shuttle arrived.

While molecular transport, "Transporting," had been approved by his nascent Ministry of Commerce, the Ministry of Health had yet to be approved for Sentient Use. It was shocking to Harry how quickly bureaucracy could develop given these types of regulations had come from the first sitting of the first parliament.

"Majesty," one of the Human Staff which worked at the Palace said catching up with him, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the PM's Office would like to know when you'd be free to discuss the legislation sent over in Yesterday's Dispatch."

The Prime Minister, elected from the House of Commons, was a Cathar Female which was, best anyone could tell, a 5th Generation Slave formerly in service to a minor Lord in some system of the CIS prior to the end of the First Confederate War for Independence. Her name was Da'Nika, and she had never known her family name.

Parliament, after some balking from the sparsely populated House of Lords, had sent to Harry a proposed law banning the private ownership or possession of a blaster or other energy weapon other than for defense of the home.

Harry had recently vested a Lord Speaker, a Twi'lek Male named Roth, to head the house of Lords as a Hereditary Earl. So far the entire House, which at present contained less than 50 Peers of the Realm, were landed. The Bulk of the House presently consisted of Senior members of the Military which made up the War Cabinet, and the Governing Council of the Knights of Cothram.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to go on that so far Patrick," he replied. "I think the bill's a bit reactionary." There was a pause as Harry and Patrick resumed walking, Patrick Following Harry to the Northern Portico where Harry would be awaiting his shuttle.

"I think all people have a right to arm themselves for their own protection or the defense of another, and God knows the governed have a natural right to defend themselves from a tyrannical government…I don't see that this law, as presently written, will allow for the principles I envisioned to flourish when I executed the Solanter Constitution."

"So you'll be Vetoing the bill then," Patrick asked as he ensured his pad was taking the notes he'd need to respond to the PM later.

"I've honestly not decided whether I will or not yet Patrick, and I've got the remainder of this sitting of Parliament to decide; there's no rush on it, or any of the other Bill's they've sent my way."

"Very good Majesty, I'll let the PM's Office know you're engaged with other matters and will have an answer to her by or before the end of the present sitting of the House concerning this Bill. She did have other matters to discuss, especially your naming a new Minister for Defense, Minister for Foreign Affairs, and Home Secretary," Patrick said reading from a list as a Danube Class Shuttle began approach from a distance.

A noise was heard as the automated Defense Turrets of the House engaged and began actively tracking the shuttle on it's flight path.

Several tufts of grass sank into the Earth as Anti-Aircraft guns were raised into position, and suddenly a Company of Harry's specially upgraded B-1s came into view and formed a defensive line between him and the shuttle that was setting down.

"Master, we're going to conduct standard recon on the shuttle. Total check should last no more than 10 minutes, the Company Commander said with a salute before ordering the inspection.

"I keep telling them that's not necessary," Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose at the trouble being gone through on his behalf.

"I've already scanned it with my magic and there are no threats, the pilots are ours….good lord why can't people believe me when I say I know these things," Harry only half jokingly lamented to Patrick.

"I'm not sure Majesty. I could draft a Memo to the Council on the Admiralty regarding your personal preferences and security checks," Patrick nervously volunteered.

Harry waived the suggestion off politely.

"No need Patrick they wouldn't listen anyway; good show of initiative though. I always appreciate your input," he finished with a smile.

The two continued to review a few things, before concluding just in time for the Company Commander to return and let Harry know that it was safe for him to board the shuttle.

A Squadron of Magna Guard were waiting for Harry at the foot of the hidden ramp for the rear of which opened to allow the shuttle to collect its new cargo. The Magna Guard took over the escort of him from the Company Commander as the droids being left behind saluted and the shuttle finalized pre-flight checks and took off at a rapid pace to rendezvous with the _ISS Harrow_ , the Flagship of Grand Admiral Michael Harrow, and the Imperium's Navy.

* * *

 ***** _Aboard the ISS Harrow, enroute to the Tornari System_ *****

After an uneventful ride, Harry met with the Harrower in high Orbit of Solanter 6, and upon his arrival they were underway to the Tornari System, which Harry and his Military had discovered contained the right mix of resources present to supply the construction of the Imperium's First Star Forge, and the conversion of two planetoids in the system to Foundries, each because of their size capable of producing 7,500 completed armies per day.

A Storage base was currently being constructed on one of the largest moons of Tornari 3 to house the finished Armies and contain a supply depot so ships could land, load their army or the required number of units, and depart swiftly and efficiently or wait in orbit for their onloading of C-9s.

Harry was led to VIP quarters on the same deck as the Captain and Senior Officers, and he made himself comfortable watching CIS News coverage of the continuing debates in Parliament over the Calendar Act.

 _My Lords, we must adopt the standard calendar of the Confederacy to which we are allied in interests; it makes no practical sense to adopt a calendar which deviates from, and measures time differently than, that which is the Galactic Standard,_ one of the Human Lords in opposition to the bill, which Harry'd had nothing to do with, began.

 _I rise in opposition to this Bill Lord Speaker and would urge my colleagues to do the same as it benefits the people of the Imperium naught to be out of step with our neighbors; after all, how can we hope to coordinate our military efforts, common defense, or even simple commerce if we can't agree on what time or what day it is? What needless litigation will it cost to move from the Galactic Standard Fixed Calendar of 13 months, what benefit could there be to having an unequal number of days per month, less than, or more than, 24 standard 60 minute by 60 second hours in a day?_

 _No my Lords, the Commons were wise to have passed on this Bill, and we should boldy set the example and reject it outright,_ he finished sitting down to a chorus of here-heres and dilly-dillys.

 _Speaking in Support on the Resolution, the chair recognizes the Hon. Baron of Banefshire, Quez Bilhearst,"_ the Lord Speaker said from his customary position on the woolsack.

The Baron indicated, a Munn male of middle age, rose and began speaking.

 _My Lords our Imperium is unique; we are without peer within the Confederacy, or I would even argue the entire Galaxy,_ he began to which several other Lords uttered phrases of agreement.

 _Their Imperial Majesties formed this government through their own strength of will, by their own power, and have cleaved for all of us a place in this Galaxy that will forever be something that has been denied to many…a home_.

Quez looked around the room and took a breath before continuing.

 _Our system is different from most standard planets. We have an orbital period of 392 days, which is slightly longer than a Galactic Standard Year of 365 days. Solanter 6 is a planet 30 percent larger than the average planet and has a standard rotational period of approximately 31 hours. By our very existence we exceed Galactic Standards!_

"That's an interesting way to put it," Harry said to himself after fixing a glass of iced tea and taking a hunk out of an apple provided for him.

 _Not only has our following solely a Galactic Standard Calendar proven ineffective for us, we can't account for the actual time Solanter citizens work. If we continue to follow only the GS Calendar, I'm afraid my constituents with the Technician and Techno Union would have no choice but to Strike for Lost Wages and unfair or deceptive bargaining._

 _You see my Lords, these skilled tradesmen enter into contracts with various corporations which base the pay, the value of the contract, on the length of time it will take to complete a given task. Normal business practice is for the calendar of the system, if different from Galactic Standard, to control the timetables which greatly effect the pay of the workers._

 _If we reject this discussion out of hand, we will be forcing hundreds of thousands of our citizens to either lose 27 workable days of pay, or risk breach for being unable to deliver on a year(s) long project because the deadline is artificially limited._

 _Should this House really be in the business of costing Solanter Companies and Employers profit by failing to act and make a simple change that will comply with the greater legal code in existence throughout the Confederacy, a legal code I will remind this House which we are obligated to uphold by treaty! Who are we to deny those which seek to exercise their labors the right to just compensation and the protection of international law?_

 _My Lords this debate_ _ **is not**_ _one of frivolity or triviality; it is one which bears serious consideration and an application of specific attention. We are a system that either has need of 14 months of 28 days, or some other scheme which accurately accounts for the 392 days of our orbital year. We must act to protect our citizens from what has, and will continue to be, a flaw of international law that we can easily remedy locally._

 _Thank you Mr. Speaker, I reserve the remainder of my time on this debate….._

"Well," Harry said finishing his apple and changing the channel, "I know I'm not going to let them name one of those fucking months after me. That's all I'm saying," as he settled in to watch the BBC's hit new drama: House of Cards.

A few hours later Harry was notified that they had arrived in the Tornari System, and that they would be arriving at the observational platform overseeing the construction of the Star Forge in 5 mins.

Harry looked out of the expansive windows his quarters were afforded from their position on the portside, forward, of the saucer section of the sleek new ship.

In total, five Fleets were stationed in this system, ostensibly working toward building a supply depot and laying the groundwork for establishing it as training grounds for new commanding officers, and the Imperial Naval Academy on the moon of Tornari 3.

Only those with the rank of Admiral or higher, Harry had laid down the law that no admiral would have more than three fleets under his command at once save the Admiral of the Fleets, which had given rise to the new rank of one, two, or three star admirals indicating whether they had one, two, or three fleets under their command.

Thus far, Harry had allowed for one three-star admiral and one two-star admiral to oversee the Forge and Foundry projects in this system, and had to necessarily bring them in on the secret. No one else, apart from the Rakattan Project Leaders and the dedicated pilots transporting workers, knew of the more than half complete Star Forge in orbit over the system's sun, or that it was going online today to begin syphoning both power and mater to its production bays to assist in the construction of the mighty factory.

As the ship drew nearer, the much changed design, to the original plans, for the Star Forge came into view.

Nearly three times the size of the first star forge was one of the more difficult to perceive differences, but easily notable were the 8 spiraling fins on the bottom of the station which housed the matter stream conversion matrix, as well as the same number of spiraling tower fins on the tope.

The next most notable change were the absolute sheer number of turboloader batteries, ion cannons, phaser banks, phaser pulse cannons, proton and photon torpedo tubes, and all manner of small, medium, and large guns placed strategically on the exterior hull, even the portion dealing with the matter stream to the bewilderment of the Rakkatan designers who thought Harry foolish at first, until Darth Revan had informed them of the way the first Star Forge was lost.

Then they saw the necessity and practicality of the design changes Harry had proposed.

Suddenly Harry's view was obscured as the ship came into dock with the station serving as a command post for the admiralty overseeing the projects, and the ship gave a shudder as power was transferred from the Transwarp Core to the reactors aboard the station.

"Majesty," the voice of Admiral Harrow suddenly said coming through the hidden speakers of the room, "we've docked with Smiths' Station. Admirals Tann and Vandalor, along with Vice Admirals Howler and Reid are awaiting us for direct briefing if you're ready."

"Very good Michael," Harry replied. 'I'll meet you there, Potter out," Harry called as he left his quarters and began making his way to the nearest turbolift that would take him to a port access entry and allow him to rendezvous with Michael.

He walked in silence, occasionally greeting the odd organic member of the crew, or otherwise being saluted by the security droids spaced at measured intervals.

"Michael!" Harry greeted with an enthusiastic smile as he approached the Admiral who stood out from his surroundings by his crisp white and highly decorated uniform, 1st Class Aiguillettes and all.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Harry began. "Let's off then shall we," he asked seeing that those damn magna guard had snuck up on him again, and would be couriering him to and fro it seemed.

The two traveled in a comfortable semi silence, exchanging only the barest of small talk until they entered the office of Admiral Sev'rance Tann, the only three star Admiral of the fleets so far, and her colleague and lover, two star Admiral Vandalor. Admirals Howler and Reid were also present.

"Admirals Tann and Vandalore, it's good to see you both again," Harry began as he entered the room to greet the others, as the Magna Guard split in two securing the inside and outside of the room.

"Your Majesty is too kind," Sev'rance spoke as Vandalor bowed low in greeting. "Welcome to your own Command Outpost Delta…Smith's Station as the men like to call it. Vandalor and I have been honored by your assigning us this position, and welcome the chance to solidify your strength in this Sector and the Region by this command. Lord Harrow, it is a pleasure to see you again, and if you would all care to sit, I will be dialing in Gi'Lean and Li'Gaen to begin their reports," she finished inviting everyone to sit around the sleek conference table with windows overlooking the fully framed, and half completed, Star Forge.

"Howler; Reid, would you please see to the audio visual?" she asked of the two more tech Savvy Vice-Admirals.

"Aye Sir," Howler replied as he and Reid entered a command booth of the main room.

"Isn't it amazing Michael at the progress that's been made," Harry asked as hundreds of thousands of cargo haulers flew in perfect harmony, no doubt by computer aided synchronization, from multiple supply barges, and planetary depots throughout the system.

"There've got to be at least 100 lanes of traffic now all converting on the Forge! I don't think I've ever seen so much activity going on," Harry said with an almost child like enthusiasm.

"Yes Majesty," Sev'rance replied. "Gi'Lean has nearly quadrupled the droid workers since the last time you were present, and this in turn created a need for additional supply lines. The entirety of the upper portion has been framed for more than 30 days; it's my understanding they only have to finish framing out the interiors and making sure all of the production lines are fully capable of handling the various sizes of ship classes we need for both the CIS and Imperium's designs."

"Remarkable," Michael chimed in.

Harry conjured an ash tray and table lighter before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his pack of stogies, Churchill's of course.

"Would anyone care for one," He asked offering all of the admirals one of the cigar's he'd grown on from his own plantation on a tropical isle on Solanter 3, which was a world mostly reserved for agriculture.

"I'd love one," Michael replied as Sev'rance and Vandalor indicated they'd partake as well.

"Splended! The more the merrier I always say," Harry said conjuring each an ash tray and lighter with barely a thought. "Let's stick this pig then," Harry said as he savored the flavor of his cigar and lazily blew the smoke into the air.

"Yes Mahesty," Sev'rance replied as the true color hologram of Gi'Lean suddenly came into view.

"Your Majesty, Admirals," Gi'Lean began with a salute only to be joined seconds later by the hologram of Li'Gaen coming into focus and repeating the same greeting.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen," Admiral Harrow began. "His Majesty and I are here for our quarterly progress report and we'll start with Admiral Tann as usual," he said indicating that Sev'rance should begin.

"Thank you Sir," she began. "Since our last meeting the Star Forge's Southern Hemisphere has been completed, passed inspection, and is presently serving as a staging area and storage facility for the Northern Hemisphere. As you can see behind me," she said pointing to the huge number of automated ships and droid controlled cargo freighters behind her, we're making a little progress on transferring material storage from planetary or terrestrial locations to the Forge itself. There have been no unplanned entries into this system since our last meeting, and the 13 th, 14 th, and 15 th Fleets, my Fleets, remain on active patrol for this sector along with the 16 th and 17 th Fleets of Admiral Vandalor."

Most of the windows, save the one directly behind her which showcased the Forge, polarized and began showing date, both historic and real time, for the Tornari System.

"We've deployed approximately 5 billion additional micro sensor arrays for this system, bringing the grand total of active sensors in our net up to 20 billion, with these sensors being locked to their general area, and being capable of detecting the movement of anything as large as, or larger than, a regulation sized football."

"That will include the range of detection for most droids the Jedi Empire uses, as well as those presently available to the Republican Rebels," Michael said leaning over to Harry to explain to him as Sev'rance continued her discussions.

Soon the meeting room was full of smoke as the, likely magical given the cigars had yet to diminish in length, occupants continued to deeply pull on the flavorful bundles.

"None of my Task Forces have been able to detect the Station, though they confirm they can track the outbound flights for the cargo haulers which are remotely piloted by droids here remotely which are in on the secret. There is an additional class of 200 droids which need to be informed of the Secrets Majesty so that the strain of piloting too many vessels does not cause an issue with the workforce we presently have in the know," she paused to speak to Harry directly and raise such an important issue.

"We'll handle that before I leave," he replied. "Please carry on."

"Reports on Foundry 01 and Foundry 02 are that we can begin bringing production groups 0-10, 11-20, and 21-30 online now for both facilities. I will leave it to Mr. Li'Gaen to explain what capabilities and production that will translate into, but I've been assured that we can start the mass production of our updated versions of CIS Droids for Military use now if we so choose as it will be beneficial to ensure all of the coding and automated systems are functioning optimally," she said looking to Li'Gaen for confirmation.

"Admiral Tann is Correct Master and I would like to begin trial runs to test the integrity of the furnace shielding, the chassis assembly plants and how well our mechanical components are going to function with only half of our facilities operating at a reduced pace….While each foundry will eventually have the production capacity of 7,500 completed standard armies per day, I would like to ensure there will be no glitches with the systems running on your LCARS based computers and AI/VI vs my original coding and designs….but I'll get into that later," Li'Gaen said.

"I'm sure your testing will be wonderful. Please ensure that each droid produced during this testing phase is given rigorous trials, and once operating at capacity test a random sampling of each line," Harry replied as refreshments were brought into the room by a few PK bots.

"See 'Li and 'Gi," Harry continued after sipping a nice smoky whiskey manufactured on Solanter, from a barrel sent to Admiral Tann no doubt after their most recent meeting, "this is what you both get for being on site the day I come. You're missing out on our regular liquor and cigars before poker," Harry finished with a grin.

"I tried to get him to leave the supervision to the overseers for just this day Master," Li'Gaen began, "but he's too stubborn and at a 'critical moment' for the next 18 months as the program finished…'course, I can't really blame him. I don't want to leave my watch on the Foundries either….no matter how much I enjoy your whiskey and smokes," he finished with a razor sharp toothy grin.

"Basically, yeah," Gi'Lean chimed.

"Getting back to the reports," Admiral Harrow interjected flicking his cigar into the ash tray and enjoying his own whiskey with lemon.

"Estimates thus far are that we are on time, there have been no incursions into sovereign space, and as far as we can tell, there have been no leaks either to the CIS or another faction as to what's going on in this System. The foe glasses you've provided have not become active, and none of the deceptive wards have activated aboard any of our ships, or any of our facilities Majesty…I dare say we're ok for now."

"While Admiral Tann has focused her fleets on active patrol and deploying the various sensor nets or other tasks she's brought up, mine have been primarily engaged in secondary and support roles, as well as focusing on establishing the supply bases, depots, fueling stations, and repair depots for droids and ships that one would expect in a System that will play host to war games or testing grounds," Vandalor spoke up. "

Harry nodded along in understanding; not much had changed from the last meeting they'd had.

"Any promising officers up and coming Admirals," Harry asked before he knew the focus of the meeting would shift to the Rakkatans to deliver their progress and reports.

The meeting continued for some time on into the afternoon, then well into the night as the Admirals, their Sovereign, and friend, drank, smoked, feasted upon the cured meats, cheeses, and fresh citrus' Harry always gifted the station's pantries with upon his arrival, and gambled with each other until succumbing to the alcohol and fellowship.

It was a rare indulgence for the overworked group where they could get away from staff, take off their robes of state, and build the ties that bind…especially to those which Harry had literally bound to life and service to his reign.

They continued their discussions, plans, revisions of existing plans, and such on into the night as Flight after Flight of Droid Trifighters, slightly larger to allow for shield generators and a larger weapons compliment at Harry's design, would routinely fly by on patrol of the System and the command post.

***Aboard the Providence Class Dreadnought _ISS Redemption, same time***_

 _Where are you my former Master,_ the youthful and restored Count Dooku thought to himself as he sat in meditation aboard his personal flagship and tried to focus his mind on feeling the ebbs and flows of the unified Force to try and seek its guidance. _You've been so busy these last few years I'm sure_ , Dooku continued as his mind wandered.

After some time, he felt a presence, weaker in the Force than he expected, and the flash of a planet before a name came to his mind: Dagobah.

He awoke suddenly and sent an order to the bridge to engage the cloak, and to plot a coarse to Dagobah Immediately; time was of the essence.

"Computer," he spoke in his cultured tone, "please open a channel to Fleet Command."

"Yes Admiral Dooku," the voice of Hermione replied.

A few seconds passed before a chime indicated the channel was open.

"Redemption to Fleet Command, this is Dooku Actual. There has been a development in the Force, and I am needed in the Dagobah System…I believe I've found him. I have ordered a course be laid in and the Redemption will be going covertly to scout the system. I am requesting permission for the Redemption, and escort craft, to depart under cloak for recon and a potential, brief planetary incursion, before returning either with or without a crucial asset. Over," he said.

There were a few moments of silence before a new voice began speaking.

"Dooku, this is Harrow actual; I'm monitoring all requests from the Admiralty coming in to Fleet Command. Your mission is approved, but you are to take no more than two escorts, and are to retreat at the first sign of hostilities with either the Jedi, the Empire, or any party which would give rise to the suspicion of our existence. Am I clear," Harry asked in a hard tone of voice.

"Perfectly Admiral Harrow," Dooku replied. "We will get to test out these new ship systems and cloak if nothing else, and map out the transwarp corridors leading to the Dagobah System. Perhaps the Force is not sending me on a mission for folly or mere personal growth; perhaps this will be a chance to truly begin mapping potential avenues of access to the heart of enemy territory."

"You've already convinced me Jard; you don't have to make the mission seem more appealing. However," Admiral Harrow shifted something that sounded rather heavy around on his desk, "if you're going to use the opportunity to map the Corridors, I'm going to send alone with you six of these nifty new stealth mapping ships that will be able to launch from the Redemption and map an entire Sector in a few days."

Dooku took on a pensive, if slightly impressed look at what was being shared with him.

"These are the knew Magellan Class Stealth Scouts I read of in the Fleet Report then?" Dooku asked.

"Yes," Harrow replied. "We've finally been able to tinker with the designs laid out by His Majesty and the little things are basically a flying computer with as many systems for telemetry and data gathering as weapons; They're fast as hell, but I don't want to risk their exposure to the enemy…these subspace corridors could prove the edge we need on reclaiming our foothold in the Galaxy."

"Agreed Michael," Dooku said walking from his meditation pad to the grand desk he'd installed overlooking the stunning view of space his personal office afforded him. "These times are magnificent in which we live, as they afford us a new chance at life and our people peace."

Dooku began reviewing pads and reports as he finished his conversation and report to Admiral Harrow.

"I know you still dislike who I was Michael, but I can assure you that His Majesty has removed the taint of both the Jedi and the Sith from my soul; this mission is one personal to me, but which could also prove highly beneficial to the Imperium and the Confederacy."

There was silence for a moment, during which Dooku received confirmation that the coarse was laid and that the supply ship bringing the Magellan's had just departed.

"See that you don't give me a reason to demote, or end, you Jard. Fleet Command out," he said as the coms channel closed.

Dooku, free of the taint of the Selfishness which fueled the Dark Side of the Force, had to center himself as a great emotional weight was lifted from him by Michael's demeanor toward him.

With a forlorn smile he called for the computer to open a channel to the bridge of the Redemption and their support craft, and receiving confirmation of such issued their orders to depart.

It was shortly thereafter, that the Blues, Whites, and Greys of Transwarp greeted him instead of the madness fueled by hyperspace travel.

* * *

 *****Aboard the Providence Class Dreadnought _ISS Redemption, 2.5 Weeks Later***_**

"Admiral's Mission Log, en route to the Dagobah System," Dooku began speaking to the computer which automatically recorded his log entries, an odd requirement of the Fleet Officers of the Imperium.

"We arrived in the System approximately six hours ago after completing the mapping of subspace corridors, including entrance locations and exit locations, while testing the limits of the Imperium's Cloaking and Surveillance Technology. We have completed this portion of our mission without resistance or meeting any third party along the way…the Force is with us," he said with some resolve as though convincing himself.

"I feel the presence of my former Master, Yoda, on the planet below. He is growing weaker in the force with each passing day. I fear he may be near death."

Dooku walked from his desk to a sunken observational area that would allow him to walk in front of the windows and see the planet below.

"I have sent a standard recon team, with field medics, to assess the situation and make contact with the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Mt goals are selfish _and patriotic_ in nature," Dooku said running his hand through his hair in nervousness or frustration.

"I wish to make peace with Yoda before he passes, I wish to prove my redemption to the one which taught me how to form my connection to the living Force, I want him to know I'm free from the cloud of the Dark Side and that I am deeply ashamed for my actions which lead to the death of his Order, and my brethren…" he trailed off.

"The Confederacy was _right_ though," he continued after gathering his thoughts. "The Republic was too corrupt, too inattentive of the plight of non-core worlds, and too biased against the pain and sufferings of non-humanoids; as we see by the continued atrocities the core worlds allow under Palpatine and Skywalker. I do carry great sorrow for my role in the deaths of untold millions of innocents along the way, but this time it will be different! Yoda deserves to know that there is still good in this Galaxy, and that the Force is still working through this Imperium, and the Potter Dynasty."

He walked from the window after observing a shuttle depart carrying the recon crew he'd described earlier before continuing.

"Perhaps the Force is demanding I assist Yoda in rebuilding his Order, or in saving those I once called friend, from continual ruin; with the recent death of Kenobi, I feel a great need to act, though I know these thoughts are foolish given my own history, and that of the Jedi, I am conflicted."

He at his desk and pulled up a real-time video feed of the mission from all droids present as he observed their landing and trek toward the only artificial structure revealed on the planet wide scans.

"I feel led to believe that Master Yoda will have an answer for me. Perhaps not the one I desire, but the one the Force is choosing to impart. Only time will tell. End Admiral's Log," he said to the computer which replied the log was saved and entered on the ship's record.

 ******* _On Dagobah_ *******

"The structure is just ahead Sir," one of the dirty B-1s of this scouting party said.

"Good soldier," the commander replied. "Medic!" he called forward.

"Roger Sir," the field medic replied.

"We're going to send you forward," the Commander said tapping the droid on the large red cross imprinted on his chest in a white circle, "and we're going to let you speak to the Grand Master Privately. After making contact you are to inform him that we are part of the personal guard of a Force Sensitive that has sensed his need of immediate medical care, and we were dispatched to provide it. We are armed, but our weapons are not active. Please ensure he feels at ease before you pass along my request to meet with him. Do you understand Sergeant?"

"Roger Commander; Roger Wilco!" the medic replied.

"Then begin your approach soldier," the commander ordered as the others, 35 to be precise, formed a defensive perimeter with their backs to the hut, standing at attention with their weapons near, but deactivated.

It took a few moments for the medic to make his way through the mud to reach the door but he eventually got there, med kit hovering along behind him, before he knocked on Yoda's front door as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Sensing no danger, and having received no warning from the Force, Yoda answered and was immediately startled.

"Come to kill me have you droid," he asked between hacking coughs after trying, and failing, to summon his lightsaber to his arm.

"No sir," the medic said taking out a scanner and pointing it in the general direction of Yoda to get a base reading.

"I've been sent by a Force Sensitive in orbit to tend to you, and offer you medical assistance aboard the Redemption, a ship in orbit Sir," the medic, still at the door, replied. "May I either come in, or invite you to join me outside to conduct a more thorough scan of your health Sir?"

Yoda, incredulous as to this turn of events, searched the Force for the force sensitive in orbit…but being as weak as he was, he fell into a coughing fit and could not focus.

"Come in you may, but no sudden moves shall you make," he said through gasping breaths.

"Roger Sir," the medic replied as he gingerly made his way inside, and brought his medical supplies with him.

"Sir," he said looking at Yoda as he settled on his bed, "I've been ordered to inform you not to be alarmed, but I was sent along with a security force which have formed a defensive perimeter around your home. I've also been ordered to inform you that you are not our enemy, that we seek no hostility with you, and that our weapons are presently deactivated. My commander has instructed me to offer you the protection of our Master and treatment in our home system for your illness if I cannot adequately treat you Sir," he finished as he began running a more detailed scan of Yoda's internal organs.

"Help me no one can," Yoda said with resignation. "Soon one with the Force I will be."

The droid remained silent.

"Sir," it began, "you have Stage Three Pneumonia, a virus of unknown origin, and a rather large colony of tape worms in your digestive tract. I would like your permission to remove you from these surroundings in order to treat you in our facilities aboard the Redemption."

Yoda, suddenly too weak to protest what he believed was Vader's ploy to finish him, merely nodded his head in ascent.

It took a few moments for the droid medic to assemble the hover stretcher he had brought, and load Yoda comfortably and securely, but eventually the two were able to leave the Hut and rejoin the rest of the unit outside as they made their way back to their landing craft.

Yoda, weary from fever, was on the brink of unconsciousness when he noticed their transport was a brand new Maxillipede Shuttle, which otherwise should have been a relic from the Clone Wars.

"All out Vader had went," he muttered deliriously.

"What was that Sir," the medic asked.

After getting no response, he began conducting new scans and saw that Yoda was entering into the first stages of Kidney Failure.

"Move it! We need to get to the Medical Bay on the Reliant Stat!" he called to the integrated pilots of the Maxi-Class Shuttle. "Call ahead and inform medical staff to expect us for sudden onset organ failure, Stage Three Pneumonia, biological and viral irritants in an approximately 900 year of non-humanoid Force Sensitive. Commander, I'm giving the Medical Order we proceed with all haste immediately to berth," it finished.

"Agreed," he said and began issuing the orders the Medic had just relayed as the shuttle suddenly blasted off and began rapidly leaving the atmosphere of Dagobah.

The shuttle rocketed away squawking a warning that they were coming in hot for a medical emergency, and alerting medical staff to have a transport team waiting for them in the main shuttleby.

 _Shortly Thereafter_

"Admiral," the computerized voice of Hermione began, startling Dooku from his thoughts, "you are needed in Medbay; Master Yoda was present on the planet but it critically ill. The doctors are attempting to stabilize him. Your presence is requested to administer Serum 9 ¾."

Rising in alarm and walking to his personal elevator, the Admiral confirmed he was on his way as he began his descent.

"Computer, contact the bridge and have them gather the Magellan's and the remainder of our ships, then immediately engage on a trip back to the Imperium," he ordered as the elevator doors closed.

He swiftly made his way thought his ship toward the Medbay as he felt the bridge beginning the reorientation of the ship for a transwarp jump.

Upon entering the Medbay deck, he was led immediately to surgical theatre 06, where he was met by the Chief Medical Officer, a Dathomirian male, who was scrubbed and prepping for emergency surgery to try and stabilize Yoda.

"Admiral, if you would please I need your authorization to administer a dose of Serum 9 ¾," Doctor Handar began. "My staff are doing all they can at present to stabilize Grand-Master Yoda, but his body is too frail and weak from poor health; he has hours at most without the treatment even if we can manage to clear him of viral and biological contaminants."

Dooku was shocked at the Doctor's pronouncement, and immediately agreed that he administer the serum, a derivative of the Elixir of Life which Harry had learned to make, and which could be mass produced by materials local to this Galaxy which would restore anyone it was administered to peak health, but would not restore their youth; Harry theorized it would even restore the critically ill or injured if given a high enough dosage.

"We have enough of the serum aboard for emergency situations, and you have my authorization to utilize it if you feel it is necessary. I will be in the observational lounge Doctor; please do everything you can for him. We are underway to the Imperium once more if you could just stabilize him until we return," Dooku said as he left the Doctor and made his way to the observational bay above where the surgery of his former master would be takin place.

"May the Force be with you Master," he said nearly silently in prayer.

Without having to stop frequently to deploy or retrieve the Magellans the Redemption would be able to make it back to Imperium space in just 4 days.

The surgery of Yoda would last just under 24 hours to remove the parasites infesting him, and he would require just over 24 hours to recover after being administered Serum 9 ¾.

Dooku would wait by the bedside of his Master until he awoke.

 *****Later*****

Yoda slowly fluttered his eyes and returned to consciousness.

As he came to, he observed that he was no longer in his home on Dagobah and was in a medical bay of some type.

To his left, a young man sat in meditation as one of the machines he was hooked to began softly beeping.

Before long a droid entered, wearing the same strange red cross as the B-1 he'd encountered at his home, and performed a routine check on his vitals.

It was shortly thereafter that a Doctor Handar walked in dressed in his Standard White Naval Uniform, and blue medical officer's over-coat.

"Grand-Master Yoda, it's a pleasure to have you back with us," he said with a smile as he began reviewing Yoda's chart. "You gave us quite the scare! We thought we'd lost you a few times, but in the end we were able to sort you out. My name is Handar, and I am the Chief Medical Officer aboard the ISS Redemption. I have tasked myself to be your attending physician and primary care giver until we return to Solanter where you will be transferred to St. Aelred's General for your recovery."

Yoda, still a bit groggy from his slumber, blearily asked, "Skywalker…where is he? Will Vader be joining us?"

"I'm sorry Sir," Handar replied, "but I don't know anyone named Skywalker, and you were retrieved alone from Dagobah. As for Vader….he is not present, nor are we affiliated him or his Empire. You are safe," the doctor finished just as Dooku began to wake from his meditative state.

"Master," he breathed before he could stop himself at seeing Yoda alert.

"A master to many have I been, but a master to you I am not," Yoda slowly said turning a bleary eye to look at the young man beside him. "Your name please young man; know you I do not."

Dooku chuckled softly.

"Master you have known me since you retrieved me from Serenno all those years ago from the House of Dooku. I have slumbered in the Force all these years, and been given a chance at redemption. I failed you Master," he said as he hung his head in shame.

Yoda took in the crisp white uniform of the young man, noting that it was more highly decorated than any other he'd seen thus far, and reached out with the Force.

He was met by a presence he'd never expected to feel again after the battle of Coruscant.

"Jard?" Yoda asked tentatively reaching out to touch the hand of the young man by his side. "Impossible this is; one with the Force you became; the taint of the Dark Side I cannot feel…" he trailed off in disbelief.

"My Master, it is I. I have been returned to life by the a Celestial; in joining the Force the cloud of the Dark Side was removed and I saw my actions clearly."

He ducked his head in shame.

"I was weak Master, and I live with my shame at failing the Order, and with betraying the innocents of the CIS."

"Innocents….Regret not your betrayal of the Republic do you; in serving Sidius and allowing the Rise of the Empire through your games with the Seperatists? Hmm? Returned from the Force, you may have…but returned to your senses I cannot tell," Yoda said with a huff.

Dooku sat back as though physically struck by Yoda.

"Master," he began, "I regret much of my former life. I regret falling to the seduction of the Dark Side. I regret all that Sidius tricked me into doing…I regret enjoying doing what he asked of me most of all. My greatest sorrow though was for failing the people which have for centuries been marginalized by the Republic. I genuinely believed in the cause of the Confederacy, and you cannot objectively believe the Republic was not corrupt to its core…elsewise Palpatine would not have been able to so easily orchestrate what he did."

He rose and walked to the foot of Yoda's bed as he leaned forward and finished, "I do not wish to distress you Master, but let us agree to disagree until you are well enough to properly debate this topic."

He made his way to the door and stopped just before the exit.

"We are on course to bring you to the home of the Celestial which retrieved me from the Force where you will receive the best care imaginable, and where I plan to request a meeting with him. I would like you to rest Master as I believe the Force would like us to work together. I cannot see that happening from this bedside. The path to correcting most of my errors lies in overthrowing Palpetine and his Empire, then ensuring that the Confederacy lives on. You are not a prisoner, and you are free to roam this ship, armed if you do so desire," he said as Yoda's lightsaber floated from a nearby cabinet to his side in the bed.

"I just ask that if you wish to go somewhere, please clear it with your doctor and have one of the nursing staff accompany you. The serum we gave you to stabilize you has never been tested on a non-human, and we are monitoring you very closely to ensure no adverse reaction. Doctor Handar can answer all of the questions you may have," he finished before turning and making his way to the Bridge to ensure all the arrangements necessary were made to ensure what he'd told Yoda came to pass.

"I am awake…yes?" Yoda asked turning to Doctor Handar.

"Quite awake old man," Handar said with a smile. "We live in interesting times don't we," he said walking over and manually checking Yoda's pulse.

"A Celestial Jard Mentioned…Allowed to answer my questions you are?" Yoda asked of the doctor as a nurse brought a lunch tray and began feeding him a simple broth and breads.

"I can answer questions our civilians would know the answer to, or which they could find using public resources. I can also give you an overview of, and answer questions concerning, the Imperial Navy and armed forces whose answers are in the public domain. Anything else, and you'll have to enlist," Handar finished with a chuckle.

A chuckle greeted Handar's response.

"Like you I do," Yoda began. "Either very creative ploy from Vader, or very good drugs" he said tugging his IV line as he cackled. "Inform me of this Celestial you will, and of the Imperium you serve," Yoda all but demanded.

With a smile, Handar began spinning the tale of the CIS in exile and of the Celestial that concurred it.

"Astounding it is," Yoda began once Handar had finished. "Sleep on this I must; look forward to meeting this Royal Family I do," he said with a yawn as he laid back and went to sleep for the remainder of the journey.

The ships returned in short order to Solanter 6, and Yoda was admitted to St. Aelred's General Hospital in New London for general observation and the finishing of his treatment regiment.

* * *

 ******One Week Later, Thomaston Palace, New London******

Yoda, now healed of his maladies and feeling better than he had in centuries, made his way quickly through the countryside toward the massive stone wall in the distance, and the Imperial Palace which likely sat in the center.

He'd discovered that this planet was rich in the Force…he might even say saturated. The more he learned of these Celestials the more anxious he grew to meet them.

As they finally approached the beautiful, if somewhat simple palace, Yoda couldn't help but notice that there were platoons of droid patrolling more frequently the closer to the palace they came.

After landing and disembarking, the passengers were greeted on the lawn by high ranking members of the Local Government, including the Prime Minister of the System, the Defense Minister, and their Admiral of the Fleets.

"Grand-Master Yoda, welcome to Solanter. I am Da'Nika, Prime Minister of Solanter and the Chief Minister of State. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said extending her hand and crouching down to meet him.

"A pleasure it is Prime Minister," Yoda answered and shook her hand.

"Their Imperial Majesties are awaiting you in the Blue Room, which originally served as educational facilities for the structure this palace is modeled on," Da'Nika continued as she and the others began escorting Yoda across the palace grounds.

"A beautiful day it is," he observed looking over the fountains and gardens of the palace. "A jewel of a planet this is."

"We like to think so," Admiral Harrow replied. "I was just saying to Minister Browlin," he said indicating the Defense Minister, "that of all the planets within the Confederacy, or within the Galaxy, there's something special about Solanter."

"Knows of this meeting, Grand-Admiral Gorm does," Yoda suddenly asked turning his attention to Admiral Harrow.

Harrow frowned a bit before answering.

"The internal operations of the government of the Solanter Imperium are not privy to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or their government in exile Grand Master," he began. "While I personally disapprove of your presence within our System, His Celestial Majesty commanded your presence and so your presence has been provided."

"Interesting this is; that my presence would be so concealed given my actions which lead to exile the Separatists Government," Yoda observed. "Wonder I do, if have a 10 million credit bounty on my head I do," he finished with a chuckle.

"Not from our government," Da'Nika chimed in before Harrow could sarcastically reply.

Yoda continued to chuckle as the group took their last few stops and made their way up the Michelangelo's Pavilion and to the Blue Room which overlooked the gardens near the conservatory.

The group eventually made it inside, and were met by both Harry and Dean, dressed in formal wizarding wear tailor maid by their elves.

Harry was dressed in black suit with emerald green vest, with an emerald green over-robe that freely flowed about him, and carried with him a golden staff with a large glowing crystal at the top. Across his chest were various denotations of rank and awards from both Earth and counterparts presented to him by the CIS at the time of his arrival.

Dean was dressed in a grey suit, with a blue vest, and blue outer robe. He carried with him a smaller staff of state with a deep blue crystal atop that almost seemed to have a blue flame as a halo around it.

"Interesting you are," Yoda said before he could be announced. "Not of this galaxy you are…nor of this time."

He walked up to them, and poked them with his Gimer Stick.

"Hmm…..Interesting," he began. "Your natural forms these are, yes?" he asked of Dean and Harry after poking them both.

No one had moved since entering, and the magna guard which lined the room were stayed by Harry's subtle order.

"Very good," Harry said as he walked forward, leaving his staff standing on it's own, and draped his over-robe over it. "I'd be impressed, but I can tell you're a little more than you seem as well aren't you," Harry said drawing the Elder Wand from the space between spaces for the first time in months, and poked Yoda as well, only for Yoda's form to suddenly change to that of a Nausican.

Somewhat taken aback, Harry nevertheless pressed forward, continuing to poke Yoda, as he continued to change. First to a Klingon, then to a Romulan, then back to his original appearance.

"Remarkable," Harry observed.

"I never thought I'd be able to meet one of you in person," Harry began.

"Who's that love," Dean asked.

"He's a real live Celestial!" Harry said with excitement.

"I've spoken to a few of those which had passed on," Harry began with excitement, "but they were convinced that none of their kind remained to guide events.

Shocked looks met his pronouncement.

There were also several double takes between Harry and Yoda.

"Youngest of my family I was," Yoda said as he began to sit on air. "Incomplete my training was in the mysteries of the universe. Connected to the higher plains, I am not. Fully realize my powers, I never did."

Harry and Dean joined him in sitting in the air.

"Departed this Galaxy my people have in search of the homeland of their ancestors," Yoda began adopting a sad look as he remembered. "Damaged before launch, my parent's ship was. Leave we could not. Of advanced years, dozens of millennia, my parents were prior to the founding of the Jed'aii Order when we arrived in this Galaxy. Uninterested in my youth I was to learning boring things such as the history, mathematics, or sciences of my peoples."

For 100,000 years pieced together what I could, I have," he finished with a sigh. "A fool have a been, and a failure at helping those in need."

The room sat in silence digesting what Yoda had revealed.

"Would there be anyone you knew by name that would still be alive you could contact if you knew how," Harry asked.

"Ra," he replied with conviction. "Younger than I, but from prominent family was Ra. Alive today he still may be, somewhere out there," he said pointing to the ceiling.

"Perosnam reperies hanc: Ra, Expecto Patronum!" Harry incanted with the Elder Wand.

"Speak a message to Ra," Harry said as Prongs approached him.

Prongs, taking direction from Harry, looked to Yoda, whose mouth stretched to impossible portions and an odd, shrill sound, began flooding the room, cracking the glass the higher the pitch.

Finally, the noise stopped and Prongs dashed away, into the air, before blurring and seemingly entering a transwarp corridor.

"Interesting display that was; but still unknown who you are," Yoda said with a smile.

"Oh that was more than a display," Dean replied before Harry could. "If Ra had not been alive, his Patronus would not have taken your message," he finished with a smile.

"What memory did you use?" Dean asked.

"When you said I Do."

"No wonder it could open a transwarp corridor Har! That's one of your most powerful, and happiest, memories."

"As interesting as all of this is," Harrow cut in, "I'm still hung up on the fact that Yoda is a Celestial and you two aren't."

"Similar to Celestials they are, as cousins are similar to each other; but beyond Celestial abilities the direct manipulation of Universal Energy is," Yoda replied. "Interact with and study we could, but harness….we could not."

"Fascinating," the Defense Minister contributed.

"I agree," Harry cut in. "However, we brought you here to discuss the possibility of coming to peaceable terms and to see whether the Jedi Order was worthy of being saved. This is just a happy happenstance," he finished with a smile.

"Intrigued by your proposal I am; go on you will," Yoda said.

Harry smiled and conjured the image of great Jed'aii, Jedi, Sith, and non-affiliates from Galactic History and allowed their image to rotate and change to set the background of what he was going to discuss.

"I have spoken directly to the Founders of the Jed'aii Order, the Jedi Order, and the Sith Order as well as dozens of major players throughout the history of this Galaxy. Do you know the common theme they all have when asked to describe the central problem of their successor, or opposite, organization?"

"Enlighten us, you may," Yoda said with a huff as the Jedi Order was a pet project of his dating back millennia.

"The common complaint from all involved is that once united in the Force, they saw how blind they were to the Unified Force. The Codes of Conduct for the Modern Jedi and Sith can be traced as a root cause for each, or damn near, galactic war, conflict, or tragedy that has taken place since the Great Schism."

Harry sent a mental probe to the Knight Grand-Cross, the most senior-commander, and Leader, of the Knights of Cothrom to enter the room.

An ornately dressed Qymaen jai Sheelal, otherwise known as General Grievous, entered the room to represent the Knights of Balance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Commander Grand Cross of the Knights of Cothrom, Leader of the Order of Cothrom, Commander Sheelal, also known as Grievous," Harry finished with a smile as Grievous came in, whole and hale, and knelt before his sovereign.

"You summoned me my liege," he said wearing the traditional mask of a warrior for his people.

"More than one miracle you seem capable of doing," Yoda said looking between his old foe returned to the living in his prime body, and Harry.

"I asked Grievous here Yoda so he could demonstrate the practical failings of the Jedi and Sith Code to you; had he been instructed purely in the Sith ways, his anger would have consumed him and driven him to attack you. Were he a Jedi, his anger would have been simmering under the surface and waiting for a chance to boil over."

Harry looked to Grievous.

"Do you have anything you'd care to say to Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order?"

Grievous, having been addressed by his sovereign, rose and took off the mask of his people, faced Yoda, then spat at his feet before donning his mask once more.

"You stand for everything I have ever fought against _Jedi_. You shine like a beacon drawing all of the weak willed to you for pacification by your use of the Force; you have great power over the weak minded masses by your very title, and you have failed to do anything to uplift those that the Republic cast aside. Your Jedi Order, your demigods, could have done more to address the issues of the people than the Republic ever would have. You sat in judgment of the Rims for _centuries_ and gave rise to every evil you failed to combat."

Yoda frowned as Grievous continued his verbal assault.

"You failed to fight slavery, extreme poverty, famine, the systematic genocides of entire ethnic minorities, and the raping of entire worlds for corporate profit all in the name of _democracy_ and keeping the peace. Your Order was the root cause of every evil I or my kind ever encountered, either by siding with the Corporate interests in the Senate, or by failing to act by the will of the same, and for that…for all your sins," Grievous said taking a step closer to Yoda.

"I forgive you."

There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone processed what the Kaleesh male had just done and said.

"Stunned I am," was the only reply Yoda could give.

"Thousands of Years I spent trying to inspire the Force Users I taught to do good. Failed many I have, your forgiveness to give was not easy. In good faith I accept, and offer my own sincerest remorse for all my failings."

The two shared look a Yoda continued.

"More to do, I could have in overseeing the Order as distinct and apart from the Republic. More I could have done to allow the order Freedom to act in securing the peace of the Galaxy. Blinded by superiority I was, knowing what was best I always believed. Many mistakes long life has allowed me to make; greatest of all, I fear, was in believing inerrant I was."

"I forgive you as well Grand Master; now to my Order, and our business I must return. By your leave sire," he said looking to Harry for permission to depart as he had need of returning to his compound and overseeing the first Graduating class of Initiate-Masters of the Order.

"You may go Grievous," Harry said.

"So calm a Sith would never be, yet openly hostile a Jedi couldn't," Yoda observed.

"The Knights of Cothrom," Harry began in reply, "were set up as an Order of Force users that are dedicated to balance, within reason, and the overarching goal of ensuring that the protections and rights guaranteed by the Imperial Constitution for the Citizens of Solanter are maintained."

Seeing Yoda's Puzzled look, Harry continued.

"Unlike your Jedi Order or their Sith Counterparts, my order is focused on operating solely within the Jurisdictional Mandate I gave them. They will only operate at my command, and have been given full police authority by Letters Patent in their founding charter. They operate independent of the Parliament, are supported by private endowment and investment, and the families of their members are allowed to move to Solanter and receive citizenship if a member enters the order after completing their Journeyman Training."

"They are taught how to deal with their emotions, and biological nature, vs. buring their fears, their hopes, their dreams, and emotions," Da'Nika interjected.

"As a little girl I heard stories of the great and all powerful Jedi and how they would one day come to save us. Then the Republic fell and the Empire of the Jedi rose."

"A Jedi, Palpatine was not," Yoda interjected emphatically. "To the Dark Side of the Force he belonged."

"Sith, Jedi…to most in the Rims the terms are interchangeable because your Order never had the impact on their worlds that you did on Coruscant," Harrow cut in. "To most, Jedi and Sith are opposite sides of the same coin. At least with the Sith we knew to expect pain and suffering, with the survival of only the strongest. Your Order of Jedi were so much more insidious; you came with smiles and false hope, and then exhibited nothing but indifference and disdain to the poor."

"Confused you must be; the fought for the Light, the Jedi always have. Ensured this by my influence I did," Yoda retorted.

"Light doesn't always mean good," Harry cut in. "After all, your greatest champion of the Light was Anakin Skywalker. He became the greatest champion of Darkness by taking what you taught him, and seeking to impose law and order via the Sith's interpretation of that phrase."

"Where we came from," Dean chimed in, "the highest forms of evil were often undertaken by the guise of the Greater Good; whether connected to a religion or not, the common good must always support the greater good while ensuring the rights of the individual and minorities, lest it be no good at all."

The group sat in silence.

"Well; that's been some heavy talks for a first meeting!" Harry said enthusiastically as he touched back down.

"Why don't we all take a tour of the gardens and see the lovely new roses Kreacher's bred and then we'll have lunch," he finished with a smile.

"A good idea you have; a walk will beneficial to all be," Yoda agreed as he once again became bipedal, and took to follow Harry and Dean as the group left the Blue Room to make history.

The meeting would go on to be defined by the personalities involved, and by the history books alike once the meeting was released to the public.

***24 months later, Approximately mid-June, 04 ABY***

Yoda had agreed to be bound by all oaths necessary before Harry would give him free access to the Solanter System, and it the elder being had agreed to seek training by the Knights of Cothrom in order to be shown a different philosophy in the use of the Force.

The rejuvenated Celestial was slowly ingraining himself into the life, and political sphere of the Imperium, which Harry had thus far managed to avoid being disclosed to the wider CIS.

It was after a weekend visit by Yoda after _finally_ achieving the rank of Journeyman, after the little being had left, that Harry was contacted by Admiral Harrow and informed his presence was immediately requested for an urgent meeting with Admirals Howler and Reid.

* * *

*** _ **Tornari System, Smith's Station Orbital Command**_ ***

Harry and Michael had left Solanter with all due hast, and had arrived swiftly to the orbital platform overseeing the construction of the Star Forge.

They were met at the docking bay by an excited Admiral Reid, leading the two to meet with Admiral Sev'rance Tann.

The duo were surprised to see the Rakattan masterminds for both the Forge and the Foundry present.

"Gi'Lean, Li'Gaen this is a surprise," Harry began speaking to the two Architects.

"Has there been an attack Admiral," Michael asked taking command of the room.

"No Grand Admiral; but the Forge is completed, power systems, and all redundancies, are operational. We have even completed tests for the station's engines," Sev'rance replied.

"She's a little too big to go into a subspace corridore without a little force," Gi'Lean interjected, "but she's got Class 3 Hyperdrives installed, and a Class 5 back-up. She's passed all inspections and ready to be christened and started boss…all you have to do is name her, and hit this conveniently placed shiny red button to activate her plasma and matter collection from the sun," he said taking a square transponder with a shiny read button from his back and presenting it to Harry.

In awe, Harry took the transponder box and held it reverently.

"I didn't realize you'd want to name her!" He said excitedly looking between all assembled and their smiles. He stopped suddenly as he set the button down and called everyone to sit.

"Remind me again how many production lines we have and how many ships each line will be able to make," he said seriously.

Gi'Lean began to answer before Sev'rance could.

"She's bigger than we anticipated, which was necessary to provide power and proper services running to each of her tentacles. While we'd originally planned to have 200 production lines that could be split as necessary to cover civilian and military assets, we've managed to increase the scale of the station to now have 300 dedicated production lines that can make anything from a trifighter to an Odyssey Class Heavy Cruiser, or even a Lucrehulk with ease."

He stopped to reference his notes.

"Each line, once fully under production, will take around 2 hours to begin producing the first ship off the line after which point, depending on the size of the vessel, a replacement will be rolling off anywhere from 10 seconds thereafter to one minute."

"We've included sufficient space to park the finished products for a computer guided shake down or droid driven shake down as necessary."

"Which is where the Foundries come in," Li'Gaen pipped up. "We've finalized both Foundries and built them into the moons orbiting Tornari 4 and Tornari 3…both have ready access to the massive asteroid filed surrounding the Tornari system. We've managed to test both plants, and you are producing around 6,500 standard droid armies per day. We can ramp that up to near 8,000 but I don't recommend making runs that large full time; it puts the systems in quite a strain. 6,500 is their sweet spot," he finished with a smile.

"Outstanding!" Harry said. "Gi'Lean and Li'Gaen, please pass along my thanks to your crews. Take a month of rest after you're sure things are operational and pass off control to Admirals Tann and Vandalor if you would."

"Aye Sir!" They saluted.

"Will we be moving on to Beta Site next," Gi'Lean asked as he gathered his information.

"Yes, but no one in this room apart from we know of that Gi'." Harry said.

"What ships have you programmed her to produce to start with?"

"We've programmed lines 1-10 to make starfighters, lines 11-20 to make Light Cruisers, lines 21-30 will be making Heavy Cruisers, and lines 31-40 will be making Capitol Ships, focusing now on the Providence Class, Lucrehulk Droid Ships, and Subjugator Class Ships," Gi'Lean answered.

"We also have the plans from the Empire's archives for the Super Star Destroyers, and other ships, that look promising, but we recommend that their designs be tweaked before they are put into production."

Harry nodded along with what they were saying.

"So I just push the button Gi'," Harry said with a Cheshire grin.

"Yes my Lord," he replied.

"Alright then," Harry said as he pushed the button.

Gi'Laen waked over to a wall panel and began monitoring the systems for the Forge.

"She's received the signal, and you should see the beginnings of her reach to the star now," he called.

Just then a solar flair seemingly exploded and began rapidly sending the coronal mass of plasma toward the Forge, before it slowed and coalesced into a pool held in place by the tentacle arms of the southern hemisphere of the forge.

"Plasma collection has begun, molecular transductors are online, and lines 1-40 are green so far; The first Trifighters, Vultures, and Bombers should be emerging from Hanger Bay 006 for shakedown any second now," Gi said.

"Production speed is set to 1/2 full."

The group waited for a few seconds until finally, Harry exclaimed.

"There!" he said pointing to one of the hanger bays on the southern hemisphere.

Suddenly dozens of little dots emerged, which were a full Squadron each of droid Trifighters, Bombers, and Vultures.

"Is that a full Squadron each," Michael asked.

"It would appear so Sir," Admiral Tann replied as Gi'Lean happily typed away monitoring the progress of the station.

"All we have to do now is name her," Gi called out turning to look at Harry.

Everyone turned to observe Harry waiting for his designation of the massive space station with anticipation in their eyes.

Harry turned to her, and thought for a few moments.

"In the mythology of my homeworld," Harry began, "there was a story which came from the dominant religions of my people regarding creation."

He turned from the window and addressed his audience.

"In the beginning God made everything," it began. "On each of the six days of the week he created something, and on the seventh he rested. It was said that on the 6th day of creation, God made man, and seeing that he was lonely after some time, removed from man the female portion of the reflection of God which existed in him, as God had made man in his image."

Sev'rance lent forward, fascinated by the chance to learn more about the beliefs of the people which had given rise to Harry.

"This woman was to be the mother of mankind, but as she had come equally from Adam, the first man, she refused to submit to him or to be dominated by him, and she rejected him. This angered Adam, who in turn begged of God to punish her."

Harry conjured a few dolls in a faux garden of Eden and played out the drama.

"She was cast from paradise, and cursed by God to forevermore be the mother of the monsters which threatened all men and infected the collective psyche of all mankind thereafter. She is the mother of nightmares and the irrational fear of the dark, all for having refused to be the mother of mankind and stand equal to a man."

Harry turned once more to face the massive station that was churning out squadron after squadron of drone fighters a few seconds apart.

"War is Hell, and the machines of war are the demon spawn created to terrify men and once more inspire their nightmares."

Harry tapped the glass of the window he was at, which began to ripple, as a beam of light shot form Harry's palm and began racing the hundreds of kilometers toward the Forge.

"I present to you," he said as the light struck the top hemisphere and began creating letters in big-block basic, "Lilith's Fury."

The script finally stopped writing and the small group broke out in applause.

They continued to watch drone production and 2 hours later, the first major ships began to emerge, including an Odyssey which Harry informed Sev'rance would be hers if she so desired.

She grinned in response.

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary:

A Note Concerning my writing style.

Hope you all enjoy!

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 05/27/2018

Polished Date: TBD

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

The position of Beta is actively being sought.

30


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter x Star Wars (3rd Story)

 **Synopsis:** Harry Potter, the immortal and extremely powerful Master of Death, has spent the better part of the last years expanding his education in the muggle and arcane arts, and has grown far apart from the wizarding world. He seeks freedom from the pains of life, and has utilized the mastery over magic he's gained from his decades of study to prepare himself for a journey through space, and unknowingly time, to explore the greatest unknown: Space…the Final Frontier.

This story will either contain active Slash, or passive references to SS Couples, or perhaps have an OC of same gendered attraction mentioned in a supporting role.

There is heavy cursing in this drabble, and it's purely meant to be a Crac-fic/Parody of the Slash Genre.

Please don't think this is a serious attempt at writing a SS Couple. I just wanted to write something completely silly for a change.

 **Chapter Setting:** Bellum Galaxy, Approx. 0 BBY – 25 ABY

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Star Wars, O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter x Star Wars kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

This story is without a Beta; I am open to receiving a Beta. :-)

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

 **Chapter 04. Perspectives and Changes**

* * *

***** New London Parliament, Solanter 06, Capitol Planet of the Solanter Imperium, CIS Territory, Unknown Regions, 04 ABY*****

The Parliament of the Solanter Empire was housed in an odd structure that Harry and Dean had squabbled over prior to its build as a compromise of the extremes the two had imagined with the assistance of their chief engineers and Royal Architects. It was a square building complex, with each corner housing a quite beautiful dome, and a massive central dome connected via diagninal hallways, offices, and richly appointed rooms of state to a Massive Central _Volksehall_ style Congress of Parliament which could house a joint meeting of the Solanter Imperium's Government.

Having stumbled across the architectural plans of both the United States Congress and Albert Speer's Volkshalle, Dean had proposed a massively scaled version of the US Congress with each end being domed and scaled up for a capacity in each chamber to reflect the space necessary for current number and future growth, while Harry had proposed a more traditional model of parliament in line with Westminster Palace, or other examples of Senates more native to the Bellum Galaxy.

Where the designs Dean favored called for two distinct and separate chambers for the House of Lords and Commons with a grand chamber in the center that could house both for a joint meeting, or Congress of the Parliament, Harry had been more inclined to follow designs of less ceremony and more practicality.

Harry had lent more toward a classic Westminster Parliament initially, complete with limited space and dispatch boxes for his Governmental ministers, but recognized that with the sheer numbers they'd be dealing with for their world government, a larger scale was needed.

They'd settled then on the model Dean liked, modified heavily by their Royal Architect to suit the needs and aesthetics of the burgeoning _Solanter Imperial Style_ of Architecture, but instead of the tri-domed monstrosity that would have been hundreds of stories high, Master Ren Woodword, Royal Architect had insisted on the final designs that had been built as the Grant Parliament of the Imperium.

A massive clock occupied the pinnacle of the massive _Volkshalle Dome_ of the parliament and provided the official Imperial Standard Time and was quite easily observable for the residents of New London and those milling about the public parks, streets, and commercial districts outside of the Five Sisters.

The entire complex spanned a two square miles, not including the additional personal office buildings and support staff wings which existed apart from the main parliament building.

It was an impressive bit of architecture, and was one of the most beloved buildings of the burgeoning Empire. It heavily influenced the private estates that were being constructed for the Parliamentary Lords which had been leased landed estates.

The last sections of the massive structure had finally been completed within the last year, and now the building was fully staffed, fully occupied, and working for the people of Solanter.

Prime Minister Da'Nika had called for a joint meeting of Parliament to address the dedication of the _Miranda Fleets_ and Patrols, as well as accepting the constitutions of 5 new planetary systems to join the Solanter Empire.

"It has been four years," Prime Minister Da'Nika said from the Lower Podium of the _Volkshalle_ as the BBC cameras floated before her and occasionally took panoramic shots of the packed building, "since their Celestial Majesties founded the Imperium and our Glorious Empire. It has been a time of production, a time of protection, and a time of peace. Having been called to form a government with their Majesty's these last few years have been the pride of my life," she said with the gleam of unshed tears in her eyes as she looked over the veritable sea of MPs and Lords before her.

"However," she said taking on a resolute look, "after the conclusion of today's business, after the inaugural votes taken today to welcome the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems into our Empire, and after dedicating this completed Parliament to the Glory of their Celestial Majesties and the Freedom and Liberties of our Solanter Citizens, I intend to tender my resignation as Prime Minister of their Imperial Majesty's Government so that a fresh voice can take center stage to represent the people."

There were shocked mutterings throughout the crowd and cameras began flashing as hundreds of thousands of photos were taken by the various news organizations in attendance at this historic announcement.

"It has been my privilege to represent _**all**_ citizens of Solanter in the House of Commons, and to serve as Chief Minister of State on behalf of the Potter Dynasty. My Government has overseen the growth of Solanter from a little-known world in the Deep Space of the Unknown Regions in the heart of the CIS in exile, to a powerhouse of production, commerce, agriculture, ship-building, ship-design, and both civilian and military goods."

There was a standing ovation which interrupted the Prime Minister as thousands of MPs and Several Hundred Lords rose as one to show appreciation to their Prime Minister.

"We have taken the Roddenberry Design of Ships," she continued referencing the ships unique to the Solanter Navy which Harry and Dean had shamelessly copied from Star Trek, "and made them a reality; and what a powerful Home-Navy we have established by taking the ideas of a single human that dared dream of the stars on a world incapable of touching them, and turned them into a reality capable of defending the homeland from all threats imaginable."

She paused to turn to a specific section of the gallery reserved for military leaders at this meeting in order to address them specifically.

"To our Admirals and all Naval personnel of the Solanter Navy and all leadership and members of our Military Branches: my government thanks you, and I thank you for your service and the protection you offer. Let us hope that the innovation I've presided over continues to grow and refine our ability to protect the homeland, and our allies, but that we never yearn for the use of the Power the gods grant us."

"To those in our Armed Services and all Security Forces, the people of Solanter owe you our most humble thanks and appreciation," she finished as she lead a round of applause directed to the observational gallery on her left where high ranking members of the armed services had gathered to attend this special meeting of Parliament.

"This Congress of Parliament has been called for more than just mere ceremony and pomp," she continued, "as the unique form of our Constitutional Imperium is being tested for the first time since our founding."

She looked once more from the camera she was facing to the mass of MPs and Lords below her, before turning to observe the platform above, and recessed, behind her where Harry and Dean were sat in their official Robes and Regalia of State.

"The Empire today has received Petitions for Admission of five sovereign star systems, with a total of 15 unique planetary governments. Each one of these planets have adhered to the requirements to form a system-wide government and constitution in accordance with the manner of admission required by the Solanter Constitution, and have likewise adopted a planetary constitution in line with the requirements necessary to pass inspection by the Joint Committee on Admission composed of equal representation by MPs from both houses of Parliament. We are meeting here today, in Joint Session as a Congress of Parliament to vote on the final resolution for admission to the Empire of these five systems and 15 planets to join the Imperium."

She took a moment to pause and have a drink of water from her podium.

"Therefore, in my role as Chief Minister of State for the Imperium, and as one of my last acts as Prime Minister, I call this Congress to Order; would the Sergeants at Arms for the Commons and the Lords please ensure the Chamber is secure," she asked two men, one in a formal suite serving as Sergeant at Arms for the Commons, and one dressed in regal robes of state serving the same role for the Lords took station in pods than began floating above the mass of MPs below them and addressed the Prime Minister.

The pods floated for a few minutes as doors automatically shut, and the giant locking mechanisms for the chamber could be heard, as a force field was erected over each door and the entire Parliamentary structure was engulfed in a protective shield that would allow those inside out, but not those outside in.

"Madam Prime Minister," the Sergeant at Arms for the Lords began, "I hereby certify that these chambers are secure, and the Parliamentary Complex is protected. All members of the House of Lords are accounted for, and present.

"Madam Prime Minister," the Sergeant at Arms for the Commons began once his counterpart had finished, "I hereby certify that these chambers are secure, and that the Parliamentary Complex is protected. All members of the House of Commons, excluding those which have prior been excused from participation in todays events in accordance with the Rules of the House, are present, accounted for, and able to transact the business of this Session."

Da'Nika smiled, and thanked the gentlemen, which docked their pods along the wall they'd departed from, and turned her attention next to addressing the MPs before her.

"Having received a written report from the Chair of the Joint Committee on Admission, the final report will now be made by Chairman Ben Gu-rian, MP for the 501st Parliamentary District of New London. The Chair recognizes Chairman Gu-rian for such time as necessary to make his final report and recommendation to this Congress," Da'Nika said as she stepped back from the podium, and a holovid began projecting over the mass of MPs, showing a live image of Chairman Gu-rian at the base of the massive well on a small raised platform that put him a mere few feet higher than his fellow MPs.

"My fellow Members of Parliament, Your Majesties," he began having first bowed to his peers before bowing toward where Harry and Dean sat on their gilded benchlike thrones, "distinguished guests, honored dignitaries, and fellow Citizens; it is my privilege to report the final recommendation to this Congress of the recommendation of the Joint Committee on Admittance concerning the application for State admission of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems to our Imperium."

He paused and looked over the crowd assembled, before looking up to the Gallery above him which was reserved for the dignitaries and ambassadors of those star systems he'd mentioned to partake in these proceedings.

"It is the unanimous recommendation of my Committee, upon a review of the Constitutions, Laws, and documents presented by the representative delegates of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldo, Visan, and Ragesh Systems that their respective constitutions be approved, and their membership as subordinate states subject to the Imperial Constitution, and of the Potter Dynasty, be Affirmed in compliance with the written report of the Committee. These peoples have proven themselves to be dedicated to law, order, liberty, and justice, and have internally organized and administered the organs of state required to protect and defend the liberties of their respective citizenry, and the rights and due process of Solanter Citizens."

"We should welcome them with open arms," he said as he lead a round of applause as the First Ministers and other dignitaries of these places rose in agreement and celebration of what the Chairman had said.

"This has been a long process," Chairman Gu-rian continued looking into the holo-projector, "of longer than two years where we've had, last I checked, 3,000 hours of combined debate on this topic in both the Commons and Lords."

He swept the crowd with his eyes as he continued reading his prepared speech which hovered before him on a teleprompter screen so common for these type of events.

"The peoples of these systems know what is expected of Imperial Citizens, they recognize the rule of law, and are ready for the Orderly Liberty that our Imperium provides as well as the stability guaranteed by our Incomparable Military. Already I have visited these worlds, I have met the peoples, and they yearn for inclusion in a political union that will protect them for the ages by the Glory of their Celestial Majesties. My fellow Parliamentarians, I implorer you to extend your hands in brotherhood to our Ri'van, Geran, Baldonian, Visan, and Rageshi peoples as new members of our already diverse family; where we were all once lost to the sands of time as scattered and broken people, let us stand united by the bonds of our Imperial Family to never more be subject to the discord, disunion, strive, and fear which exists outside of the Imperium."

Polite applause broke out from the galleries as he finished the statement and he paused to let it pass.

"The Joint Committee on Admission fervently recommends that this Congress accept the Petition for Admission into our Empire of these peoples, and Madam Prime Minister, I do so move for the consolidation of these Petitions, and that they be accepted," he finished stepping back from his podium, as the Da'Nika once more rose to her lectern.

Da'Nika was handed a notecard from the chief parliamentarian on how to respond.

"The Chair, having been moved to consolidate these petitions for a single vote on acceptance or rejection, and on the question of admittance of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems into the Solanter Empire, under the terms of the Imperial Constitution and respective constitutions of the aforesaid State Governments, would present the topic for consideration to this Congress. Is there a Second on the Chairman's Motion," she asked as lights began lighting across the room indicating a MP wished to speak.

"The Chair recognizes the Honorable Lord Fenton McQuaak, the First Earl of McQuaak and Fenton County," Da'Nika said as the recognized Lord stood, and spoke into the microphone on his desk.

"Madam Prime Minister," he began, "as a duly appointed, duly vested, and rightfully sitting Lord of Parliament, by the grace of the gods and their Celestial Majesty's, I rise to Second the Motion of Chairman Gu-rian in support of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems joining our righteous Empire," he finished as applause greeted the respected Lord's pronouncements.

Da'Nika nodded along in agreement before continuing.

"There having been a proper second on the motion, discussion shall now be open on the question presented. Those in support of the motion shall queue on my left in the well, and those opposed shall queue on my right in the well from the respective podium pro and anti provided," she finished the additional card handed to her as dozens of MPs made their way to speak in support, and against, the admission of these systems into the Empire.

Having allowed five minutes for all the Political Party Leaders making their way to queue, Da'Nika then turned her attention to recognizing the first speaker in opposition to the Motion, MP Jor'an from the 1,578th Parliamentary District of New London, the Opposition Leader, and Shadow Prime Minister, Leader of the Rising Star Coalition Party.

"The Chair hereby recognizes the Opposition Leader, the Honorable Jor'an of the Rising Star Coalition Party for five minutes."

"Thank you Madam Prime Minister," the cultured voice of Jor'an began. "While the RSCP believes firmly in the expanse of this Glorious Empire, and believes that there will come a time for the admission of fully fledged states thereto, we do not believe that now is that time," he began without further preemption.

He looked over the MPs assembled, and took note of the openly hostile looks he received from many of the members of the governing National People's Party, the NPP, headed by PM Da'Nika.

"Our Empire has been in existence for four glorious years, and is still developing a native culture, a native language, and finding our place amongst our neighbors in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We are not yet ready to begin taking in the wayward sons and daughters, failed colonies, or native populations of these planets in this region of Space. While I am convinced the peoples of Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and the Ragesh Systems are good people, and would make excellent partners in commerce, I'm not convinced that they are ready or stable enough democratically to join our union."

He was met with a general grumble and undertone of hostility being spoken among the mass of MPs before him.

"The good people of Ri'van have just ended a centuries long conflict with the peoples of Vizan with a shaky peace that has lasted just shy of a decade so far; from the reports I've read, the nuclear winter Vizan is experiencing will take at least a decade for Imperial Resources to Counter in order to return the Planet to a semblance of supporting surface dwelling life," he continued, "and the famine ravaged continents of Geran will require significant investments of Solanter Agricultural resources that are presently non-existent forcing us to choose between providing the same level of services to the Citizens of my district, or shifting resources to a foreign soil which has no resources or technological ability to sustain themselves."

There were boo's and shouts of outrage at this.

"While the prospect of growing local and interstate commerce is a wonderful goal, should my constituents, indeed all constituents of this Parliamentary Government be forced to foot the bill for those who can't support themselves and who will be living solely off government subsidized industries for decades if not centuries to come?"

The noise became so loud PM Da'Nika had to bang her ceremonial gavel several times to restore order and should over the tumult brewing before her.

"Order! I will have Order and the Honorable Member shall be heard; please continue," she called down from on high.

"Thank you Madam Chair," Jor'an continued.

He took a breath, and after checking his time hurriedly attempted to wrap up.

"While it is always flattering to be so admired and envied by our galactic neighbors our first duties as MPs are to the Imperial Family, and to our Constituents. We bear a fiduciary duty and duty of fidelity to serve those which empower us, and those which elect us. We owe it to the Imperium and to our citizens to protect the stability of the homeland first and foremost before we weaken the whole by allowing unstable governments to consume scare and vital resources our existing citizens deserve and depend on."

He looked at the holo-recorder projecting his image the same as had been done for Chairman Ben Gur-ian and concluded.

"I believe that we should help those who are deserving of our Charity my fellow MPs, but we should not convey full statehood on governments that have presented us with no history of stability or solvency; we should eventually welcome the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems into our midst as states, but let us first interact with them as Territorial Protectorates to ensure their planetary governments will be stable, which will allow us to confer citizenship to their citizens, but also allow us the right to shift their populations as necessary or appropriate to worlds or districts which will not require such costly investments by the Imperium."

"The Gentleman's Time has expired," Da'Nika interrupted.

"Thank you Madam Chair; fellow MPs support colonization vs. Statehood. I advise a No vote on these Petitions," Jor'an finished as he relinquished the Podium to mixed applause and support for his position from his Party, and jeers from those which disagreed with him.

The image of Da'Nika once against filled the vast space of the chamber as the holo-recorder focused on her.

"The Chair recognizes the Deputy Prime Minister, the Honorable Jen Verson, MP for the 201st Parliamentary District of Birmingham," Da'Nika finished.

"Thank you Madam Chair," she began.

"We've heard from the Opposition here my fellow MPs and once more the Shadow Prime Minister has spoken on his goal of Isolation, Insulation, and Subrogation of the Peoples of Solanter to the realities of Galactic Life," she was interrupted by a hearty round of applause and the vocal agreement of her fellow party members and governmental ministers intent on deriding the Shadow PMs position(s).

"Order! Settle Down now," Da'Nika called out in warning before returning to her seat.

"While the history and current conditions of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems are not as ideal as one would hope, the promise is there for a bright future as subordinate states of the Empire," Jen continued. "Were we to follow the path the opposition suggests our Empire would never grow until we were petitioned by a sovereign state that is as advanced as we, which would not _**need**_ to join our Imperium. For the same reason we're not actively recruiting sovereign states of the CIS to become subordinate to us, we should not hold our breath to believe they'd want to join us voluntarily!"

"Here Here!"

"Too right!"

And other cheers broke out in agreement to what the Deputy PM, and now likely future PM, was saying.

"Should we reject these lawful petitions, we send a signal that our Imperium is not open to those which wish to join us; that we are not looking to expand our domain. This is the wrong message to send from our expanding Empire. I'd like to point out that all of the constitutional requirements for admission have been met by these petitioners, and that their citizens held free elections to come to this result which were monitored by our own Home Ministry and the CIS Inspector General."

She turned to look in the direction of Jor'an and his party before flippantly commenting.

"Are we to spit in the eye of our CIS neighbors and say that their own laws, policies, opinions, and procedures carry no weight in our borders?"

"NO!" came the response.

"Are we to tell our Allies that their own resources have been wasted because a small minority of our domestic ministers have decided not to honor the valid results of this democratic process?"

"NO!" her ministers responded.

"I thought not; I advise that all members of the NPP, vote in favor of the Admittance of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems. This vote will be scored. Madam Chair I yield the reserve of my time," Jen finished to a loud round of applause.

Harry looked on with interest as Leader after Leader of the 3 dozen or so political parties for the Imperial Parliament, the largest of which was of course the NPP, rose to speak clearly in favor of the Petitions of the Systems.

After over two hours of hearing from each Leader and suffering through several technical points of order, motions, and questions presented by the chief opposition party lead by Jor'an, Harry finally rose to address _**his**_ Parliament.

Quiet swept the chamber, as it was very rare for either of the Potters to insert themselves into matters of politics or controversy.

After gaining recognition from Da'Nika, Harry spoke.

"My Lords and Members of Parliament I have sat with interest and undivided attention to the well reasoned arguments for and against these Petitions for admission to My Empire," he began.

"While I respect the rules governing this Congress, I think it important that several voices which have remained silent, in dignity might I add, are allowed to speak before the vote is called on this matter," he said nodding his head to indicate the section for dignitaries and the lone podium that stood with the First Ministers of each System already queued to speak.

"Madam Chair, I yield the floor to the First Ministers of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems, in that order, to speak for such time as they may consume," Harry said before taking his seat once more and launching his personal screen that would allow him to see the ministers in better detail than the giant hologram of their heads floating before him.

"Good show Har," Dean said squeezing his hand in support after he'd retaken his seat. "I'm proud of you," he said with a smile.

Harry smiled in return as he settled in and First Minister Rey Ling, a human female from Ri'van began to speak.

"Your Celestial Majesty thank you for this opportunity to speak, Madam Chair for your recognition and hard work in bringing us to this day, and Honorable Members of Parliament for the Solanter Imperium I've been elected by my peers to speak on their behalf. They stand beside me here, shoulder to shoulder, as equals and peers to speak truth to the power of democracy and the will of our respective peoples before this Honorable Congress."

She took a breath, and looking upon the thousands of peoples below her had to grip the podium provided for extra support.

"The good and dedicated peoples of Ri'van are no different than those which live on Vizan, Ragesh, Geran, or Baldor…nor are they so different to those of Solanter that we are incompatible if united. While it is true that my people and those which hail from Vizan have a complicated and often bloody history, we have managed to grow aside our differences because generations of decided to be their own better saints in much the same way that the Imperium is the better saint of the CIS in accepting those which were formerly traded and treated as property."

There was a indiscernible muttering that broke out among the MPs at this comparison, many angry sounding or high pitched.

She took a breath before locking eyes ahead on the grand dais where the Potters sat before continuing.

"We are not perfect peoples; no one group can so claim to be, yet we recognize that in our daily stride we must accept our failings to improve on them with time. We come to you weak, fractured, and hopeful as a people to find unity, strength, and brotherhood under the Potter Dynasty and the Imperium's coat of arms. What we lack in present infrastructure, we overflow in a ready and able work force. What we lack in production, we abound in natural resources, what we have lost to strife we eagerly await the means to self improve."

She looked specifically to where Jor'an was sitting and seemingly addressed this next portion to him.

"What we lack in benefit to you now, why we are unappealing to some at present, will be rewarded 10 fold under the stability afforded of the Empire. We come to you now with a combined population which will expand the Empire's citizen roster three fold with our inclusion in the Imperium. That's three times the naval recruits the Armed Forces can expect, that's three times the tax base to expand upon, that's three times the workforce to invest in the Government that invests in them."

She looked directly into the camera as she passionately pled.

"There comes a point when all men must question the status quo and decide on coasting through life, or taking a risk on the betterment of your family, friends, neighbors, and community. We," she said indicating the other First Ministers, "stand here united where even a decade ago such a meeting would be considered as suicide for a Ri'van and a Vizan in the same room, but under the influence and power of the Potter Dynasty we stand united."

Applause rang out loud and strong at her pronouncement and she took a moment to allow the moment to pass before she continued.

"We stand together, we stand strong for something, and we stand united under the banner of the Imperium as the duly elected Provisional First Ministers of the newest states to be admitted to the Solanter Empire," she said as her passion rose in intensity and she emphasized each point with a pound of the podium as loud applause broke out behind her from the dignitaries of these five systems rose in ovation to her passionate plea, and she was soon joined by those MPs in support of their inclusion in the Imperium.

"My Lords, Members of Parliament," she said after taking a small break and drink of water, "I stand before you having been elected to this transitory position in accordance with your own Imperial Constitution, and in accordance with the Provisional Constitution of the peoples of Ri'van which is compliant with it. I, and all we represent," she said indicating her fellow First Ministers, "desire to have the Imperial Constitution and the Potter Dynasty as my own, as my peoples wish to be a subordinate State of this Imperial Union. Yes our entering into this government will be difficult, and there will be political shifts, and there will be new political parties, new political districts, and for the first time in this people's history there will be inter-planetary politics and political districts."

She gazed once more among the MPs and continued.

"Likewise, for the first time in two generations the people of Geran will no longer know the pains of famine, of hunger, and scarcity of clean water or vital medicine. I've toured the Elbran Institute and many of the moon's they've terraformed. There are hundreds of millions of people whose very lives depend on this Institute being contracted to return the natural balance of life on Geran, to say nothing of the wasteland that is Vizan, and my own home planet of Ri'van."

"Our peoples stand at a crossroads before you today Honorable Members of Parliament. We stand before you humbled, but proud peoples, and willing to work and earn our place amongst you, and to eventually return that which we receive through fierce loyalty and hard work. Everyone, every government, has to start somewhere. We ask to start with you here today, with a fresh start, and that you embrace us as fellow children of the Celestials: one family of the Rims," she concluded to an absolute roar of those thousands behind her, and the nearly 500,000 contained in the hall almost all standing and applauding the impassioned speech presented.

The First Ministers for the Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems followed First Minister Rey Ling in making similarly passionate please and examples of how their membership would be of benefit, long term, to the Empire, but none other got quite the same level of enthusiasm or overt support as Rey's impassioned words.

In the end, the floor was returned to Harry, who once more stood at his lectern and addressed the masses below him.

He took a few seconds to look around, to highlight the various political seating of the factions before him on his built in screen, and then finally looked up at the camera, unknowingly as millions at home were captivated by this unexpected political drama and rare act of their monarch to insert themselves into the political fray.

"It is not very often that I or my Husband stand before you," Harry began, "and it has been even rarer still for either of us to offer an explicit endorsement of a political position pending before Parliament."

Dean rose to stand beside Harry as they were soon joined by the top brass of Imperial Military Command, and all could see a united front from their penultimate leaders.

"While I respect the values of democracy," Harry continued, "which I took pains to enshrine into the Solanter Constitution, there is a reason my husband and I sit above you all, far removed from the well below which serves as the factory floor of democracy." He said sweeping his arms out and pointing to the mass of politicians below.

"Down below you see each other and are on each other's level of vision; your individual issues of import to yourselves and your constituency are all that occupy you, your role, and your function. From my perch I see the vastness and entirety of the Empire, of our neighbors, the promise of our friends, and the shadow of our foes."

Harry looked around the entire arena of people, before looking down to the Prime Minister several meters below.

"The highest level of civilian government, which are democratic in nature, are necessarily below our purview, as We," he said pulling Dean to his side, "must focus on a grander scale than what is immediately before us. We are the final and absolute check on the masses and their concerns to ensure the overall health and survival of the Empire, of the Liberties enshrined in the Imperial Constitution, and of our obligations by treaty to our Foreign Allies."

Harry turned to the CIS Delegate observers and recognized them.

"Our friends and allies in the Confederacy are here today to observe the processes of government, as are all of those in the public galleries, or at home. Where my husband and I hail from has a saying regarding politics: that the political process is much like making sausage, and the process of both is often times off-putting to one's appetite. This Congress is engaged in substantive debate today," Harry said taking a pause. "Let us not focus on the process, but the final product…a stronger more united and greater Empire."

"This Congress is full of dedicated members which are earnestly representing their constituents and doing their best to uphold the Imperial Constitution as they understand it, and We," he said indicating the Grand High Dais, "recognize the challenges of a democratic institution such as this over questions as hard as these."

"There is strategic value in the path proposed by Shadow Prime Minister Jor'an," Harry continued after a small pause and several confused mutterings broke out among both the MPs and guests, "but there is more value in full unity and inclusion in accordance with the guidelines as laid forth by the Imperial Constitution."

He cast his gaze slowly around the entire room before continuing.

"We have not conquered these systems, and claimed them as territories after a struggle which would otherwise merit occupation. These peoples, diverse as they are, have come to us voluntarily after engaging in trade, commerce, and friendship with our Empire for more than two years. Our bank accounts have been open to them these past years, and they have invested in the Solanter Economy."

He looked out to First Minister Rey and her group as he continued.

"Why then should we not open our borders to this resource to grow our Empire? We have used a mere 10,000 of the 200,000 seats which at present comprise this Congressional Space for those Democratically Elected by the various Parliamentary Districts of the Empire, and there are presently fewer than 1,500 Peers of the Realm enthroned in Our House of Lords."

Dean stepped back from Harry as he lent forward as though to come face to face with the camera hovering before him.

"Why then should we not expand? Why should we impose artificial limits on the territories we cover? Why shouldn't Solanter Expand in these Regions and rules all space which years for Our benevolence?"

He was interrupted by applause at this.

"We are the Heart of the CIS, My Lords and Honorable Members of Parliament! Like any muscle though, we are due to grow with time."

History would record this as the seed which developed the Expansion Doctrine, to which the next Prime Minister would be credited with the outward and rapid expanse of the Empire.

"Healthy growth," Harry continued, "is exemplary of a strong hearth over time. We knew this day was coming Members of Parliament; expanse was always a stated goal of the Empire. Who are we to deny those which wish to enter our ranks democratically at a time when we gain long term benefits by their inclusion. I urge you to vote your conscience, and vote freely, but vote humanely. Madam Chair I yield the floor," Harry said to absolute silence being their response to his call.

Having never left the central dispatch box, Chairman Ben Gur-ian signaled the PM he desired to speak.

After being recognized he solemnly intoned, "Madam Chair, I move the previous question," as a flurry of activity and excited chatter rippled from the membership.

The PM stood and returned to her podium.

"The previous question having been moved on approval of the Petitions presented, is there a second?"

There was a flurry of activity as MPs scrambled to go down in history as the one to offer the second which would lead to the Empire's first expanse.

"Madam Chair, I second," called out the Deputy PM.

"Having been moved and seconded, all in favor let it be known by saying AYE," Da'Nika continued as an overwhelming number of AYEs were called.

"Likewise all Opposed to the Petitions, let it now be known by saying NO," she said as a vocal minority were opposed to this action, and the dilution of their political power.

"It is the Opinion of the Chair that the Ayes have it," she started to say as she was interrupted by Minister Jor'an, on a point of Order.

"Madam Chair," he began, "I rise for a point of Privilege as a Member of this Congress and call for the Division of the Congress for a Recorded Vote," he spoke confidently.

"Division being requested by Point of Privilege before the Chair," Da'Nika read from another card presented her by the Parliamentarian, "Division is hereby Ordered and those whipping in Favor of the Petitions, those voting AYE for the Petition shall divide to the Northern Lobby, while those Against the Petitions, those voting NO to the petitions, shall divide to the Southern Lobby. This shall be a one hour vote. Please make your way to your respective Lobby, and once your vote is counted please return to this Chamber."

The parliamentarian handed her another card.

"Chief Whips Pro and Anti on this Motion, please report to the chair if additional time is needed to whip your votes or count the numbers present in the Ordinary Method. This Congress stands in recess until the completion of the tabulation of the votes," she said as she banged her ornamental gavel three times as bells began ringing signaling the release of the locks on the doors so members could easily congregate in their proper lobby.

* * *

***Inside the News Broadcast Suites, Booth for the BBC, Imperial Parliament Congress Chamber, Same time***

"There you have it folks," the one site correspondent Czench Ungar said turning to his cohost Bree Redwin. "What do you take from that historic display Bree?"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Czench," she began, "I'm completely lost for words right now. The passion, the pure and unadulterated emotions that have been expressed…it's something I've rarely seen from this, or any, government and it certainly is hitting home for me."

"We can all empathize with wanting to have somewhere to belong," Special Correspondent for BBC Politics Knight Plo Brind, Knight Commander of the Order of Cothrom began.

"I totally understand what you're trying to say Bree," he continued. "It's hard to put into words what being of a Solanterian means…it was especially hard for me having spent the vast majority of my life believing I was property. It's east to understand the draw and appeal our little Empire has to those who have less than nothing."

"That's so true," Czench interjected. "The Imperium means so much to so many, and part of what makes our little slice of the heavens unique is not just our governmental structure, but the foundational liberties and processes we provide for protecting them."

"Right!" Bree spoke back up.

"When I was a little girl," she continued speaking to both Czench and Plo, "the Clone Wars were just ending, and my family had no choice but to flee into exile along with hundreds of thousands of others put on the trail to finding this haven that then Admiral, now President Gorm, had been sent to set up in this sector."

She began tearing up.

"Those were the hard days," she began to sniffle.

"It wasn't nearly as bad for us as it was the slaves, that some maintained," she said after blowing her nose, "none in my family were ever slavers or owners, but having been imprisoned by the Republic and Jedi forces for over a year before managing to escape, my father and mother were quite instructive in their teachings against involuntary, unlawful, confinement."

"The camps were no fun at all Bree," Plo began. "I was pilot to a minor spice dealer running the routes for a minor Hutt, and we were caught up in the early stages of the war by a Jedi blockade on our route; our ship was going critical, and as one of his more 'useful' slaves," Plo said with air quotes, "I was allowed the privilege of not dying in either a reactor overload or exposure to the vacuum of space. That tiny escape pod I and a few others were in was a palace compared to the conditions forced upon us by the Republic."

"You couldn't have been more than a teenager then," Czench observed

"I was and always have been gifted pilot; prior to being rescued by the CIS and later freed in the Imperium, I'd often longed for death after surviving the Republic's death camps….and that's what this Imperium means to most people," Plo observed.

"It's hope," Bree spoke up. "It's a promise that even though we as people have limited political power, finite in comparison to the Imperial Family, life here in this system is still more luxurious than the disparity which we were birthed to."

"This is literally a government where you can become a self-made individual…where even though there are clear divisions of class and an established Nobility and Aristocracy, there is constant and efficient means by which the commoners can be socially mobile and upward bound," Plo finished.

"That's so true Plo," Czench stated. "Take your own life for example, who would have though prior to the formation of this Empire that a ragamuffin slave would one day rise to the Heights you have, let alone trained in the Force, and a Doctor no less!" Czench said with energy and a smile.

"Well," Pol said with a somber smile of his own and the beginnings of a blush, "It's a PhD., which are all too common amongst my Brethren in the Order of Cothrom. Unlike the Jedi or Sith Orders, our Order focuses on training the individual for service in the Life of the Empire, not service to itself living apart from it."

"Which brings up another point," Bree interjected. "What's to happen to all the force sensitives and their families in these systems if their Petitions are rejected here today? It's common knowledge now that without training to at least the level of Journeyman a Force Sensitive is a danger to themselves and those around them, and highly susceptible to falling into the cycle of violence of the light vs. dark we see with the Jedi."

"I imagine," Pol began, "that we'd present these Systems individually or collectively a treaty covering the collection and training of Force Sensitives and their Families, and use that as a means by which to begin discussions for Colonization if Statehood is outright rejected."

Czench and Bree were nodding along as a flurry of activity took place before them on the floor of the Congressional Chamber as MPs divided up along party lines to vote for or against the Petitions.

"I just don't see that as a possibility though," Czench said after a moment of silence.

"Let's hope not," Bree agreed.

"I've just been informed," Czench said suddenly changing direction, "that we're to be joined in studio by Lord Quez Bilhearst, First Baron of Banffshire and father of the Bilhearst Imperial Standard Calendar."

Lord Bilhearst made his way in and sat down at the table, Pol on one extreme, and he on the other.

"Welcome Lord Bilhearst," Czench began.

"Obviously we all have questions for you, and we can't wait to get your opinion on matters, so let's just dive in shall we?" he finished as the camera turned to focus solely on Lord Bilhearst.

"Thank you for having me Czench, Bree; It's always good to see you again Commander Pol," Quez began.

"It's almost a foregone conclusion that the NPP will carry this vote as far as the Commons are concerned," he stated as he began his analysis of the vote unfolding before them. "The questions is going to be now where the Lords fall in this as each Lord is basically a political party unto themselves…" he was interrupted by Pol.

"Which is a unique feature of the House of Lords, as I understand the privileges afforded allow for not only a slower legislative process and check on the House of Commons, but also allow for a Lord to indefinitely hold the floor during a debate for what is termed a 'filibuster?'" Pol finished with a questioning gaze to Lord Bilhearst.

"You are correct Knight Commander," Quex replied.

He shifted his attention to address Pol instead of the camera.

"The Lords in effect control this vote, as the Rules of Congress for Parliament proscribe that 51 percent of _**each house**_ are necessary for one side or the other to carry the day. I'd like everyone to keep in mind that while there are presently over 5,000 Members of Parliament in the House of Commons, there are less than 2,000 Peers of the Realm."

He looked around to make sure each of the politicos were following along with what he was saying before he continued.

"The Lobbies for a Congress are divided into caucus rooms for Commons and Lords to meet with their respective whips and have their votes recorded. I went at the first call of the vote and while there were already several hundred Commons present and casting their vote, there were no more than a dozen lords."

"But you cast your vote early on Lord Bilhearst," Bree interjected. "It's been almost thirty minutes now, and as I've observed the MPs the crowds have thinned significantly, especially from the section reserved for vested Peers."

Before Lord Bilhearst could reply an aid approached him with a piece of paper and departed the view of the camera rather swiftly.

Quez took out a pare of reading glasses, donned them, and began reading the short note.

"Is everything alright," Czench asked of the Munn.

He folded the note and placed it and his glasses back in his pocket before answering.

"I've just been given unofficial numbers that indicate that were the vote called now, the Commons would carry by 60 percent of their members," came his stoic reply.

"And the Lords," Pol asked with a raised brow.

Quez sighed and frankly replied.

"So far the unofficial count is 500 for and 250 against; this represents approximately half of the house having voted.

A chime suddenly went off and the Munn Lord began examining his wristwatch.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to do this my friends, but I'm being summoned to the Caucus Chamber for a re-count. Let's hope that this business concluded in a friendly manner here shortly."

"Thank you for your time," Bree stated.

"You're always welcome on the set anytime you'd like Lord Bilhearst," Czench replied as everyone rose to shake the hand of the well respected Peer.

"It was a pleasure working with you again," Pol said after shaking Quez's hand and the Munn departed.

"I look forward to seeing you all again soon; I'll try to come back after the vote has been called for analysis," he finished and left the stage.

"There you have it folks," Czench said as the camera focused on him once more. "Unofficial tallies apparently have the vote carrying in the Commons by 51 percent or more, but there may be a hiccup in the Lords per Lord Bilhearst. We'll be live through the vote and after for analysis here at the Imperial Parliament; we go now to a sponsored commercial break," he finished as the set faded out and one of the sponsors for the BBC program began playing for a 2 minute spot.

"And we're off," one of the directors called indicating that the cameras were no longer broadcasting, but still recording.

"What in the hell is the problem!" Czench asked in frustrated tone to Bree and Pol. "This is a no-brainer!"

"I know," Bree replied. "I know we are an Empire, and I know we have a different form of government to that which is normal for others in the CIS, but good gods….." she took a breath. "Who wouldn't want to expand the Empire, or bring in eager citizens?"

"People are always going to be reluctant for change," Pol replied. "Too many will be grasping to the security that they have with the Empire just being Solanter and the resource world colonies we've established in this sector of space. It's an understandable fear to change what we are accustomed to so drastically, even if irrational."

"Plus, we can help these people in the short term and benefit in the long run!" Czench staid pounding his fist on the table.

"I actually read the full recommendation of the Committee on Admission, and the sub-section on taxation…it calls for a 1 percent increase on taxes for the next five years to fund infrastructure and relief efforts in these Systems to bring them to Imperial Standard, but projections predict we'll cut 5 percent of taxes once their economies are stable and in compliance with the Ministry of Commerce. Why would the Lords even be hesitating on that?"

"It's mystifying," Pol replied. "Most Lords are fairly wealthy, and have utilized their office for great enrichment of their estate and may see this expanse as a risk to their portfolio; however, the merchant class which dominates the Commons see exactly what you're pointing out Czench."

A BBC aid wheeled over a large smart-board which had an interactive graphic of the House of Commons and House of Lords and began setting up quickly for the next segment.

"Hello all," Chief Elections Analyst for the BBC, Clive Winthrop, an unusually muscular and tall neimoidian male, called as he was being fitted with a clipped mic and prepped for when the stream went live again.

"Hello Clive," Czench said with a smile as he shook the respected reporter's hand.

"Looks like we're in for a spot of fun tonight; I heard the Lords are having quite the unexpected row to whip and keep a majority."

"We're live in 30 seconds," came the call from the director's booth.

The panel continued to have friendly chats until the signal was given that they were back on the air.

"We're back and joining the panel is BBC Chief Elections Analyst Clive Winthrop," Czench began introducing the newest member of the panel. "I see you've brought our the Big Board Clive, why don't you tell us what you've got so far."

Clive smiled and rose to the board which those of the Empire had become accustomed to seeing during an important vote of Parliament.

"Absolutely Czench," he began. "We've got the board pre-loaded with what we know so far…that the Commons have 63 percent with a margin of error of +/- 5 percent, voting in favor of the admission of these Systems into the Empire."

He highlighted the numbers on the board he'd just mentioned before minimizing the graphic and bringing up the display for the House of Lords numbers.

"So what we can tell so far Czench," he said beginning to draw on the board, "is that the vote has by all estimates passed the Commons with a clear majority and I wouldn't be shocked at the end of the day if the vote tally is upwards of 65, or 70 percent in favor. The Lord's though, that's where things are looking a bit dicey."

He wrote out 51 percent and 1,572 on the board.

"This is the key Czench; the most important point that all our viewers need to remember: that the Rules of Congress govern a _**how**_ votes may be cast and totaled. The Rules of Congress state that majorities are to be tabulated from the total amount of _**votes cast**_ , not _**voting members**_."

He did some simple math and 51 percent of the _total_ number of Peers would be 802. That's a simple majority for the entire house of all voting members. However Czench, for this to pass, that's not the Number of Lords that have to support this measure."

"What are the number's being reported so far Clive," Bree asked.

"That's the thing Bree…our election experts are getting numbers that don't really make any sense," Clive replied. "We're getting numbers from as low as 500 for and 280 against, or as high as 1,210 for and 60 against. It's not clear what exactly is going on…but this is looking like one of those elections where we are just going to have to wait things out and see what the official tally is."

"What happens if the Commons approve this and the Lords reject it?" She asked.

Clive took in a breath and a few seconds to collect himself as he tried to answer the question.

"It would fall to the Imperial Family then wouldn't it," Pol interjected. "Since the political arm of the Empire failed to act, the Imperials could step in and by fiat exercise Sovereign Authority to accept these realms as their personal domain…there could develop a commonwealth of nations that share the same imperial family if these do not join our Empire outright…" he trailed off in question.

"That's essentially correct Commander Pol," Clive responded. "However, this would be a first for the Imperial Family, and a first test of the Imperial Constitution if their Celestial Majesties were to step in and overrule a decision of the Parliament; these last few years this has never come up before and there's no telling how events would play out if the balance between democracy and autocracy is not maintained to keep the balance of peace between the rule of law and the will of the people.

"I don't believe it will come to that," Bree said after there was a brief pause.

"There seems to be some movement on the Imperial Dais," Czench said excitedly interrupting the discussion as the cameras swiftly changed position to show that Harry and Dean were rising and exiting the dais through the ornate doors behind them.

"Has this happened before," Pol asked as he accessed a data pad before him.

Clive pulled a small datapad from his jacket and began to conduct some on the spot research from his notes and checking emails he received from his production assistants.

"There's been an average of three joint meetings, or Congresses, of the Imperial Parliament a year since the Imperial Constitution was adopted by their Celestial Majesties…according to my notes," Clive began.

"I don't recall their Majesties having left in the middle of a vote before," he said after a small pause.

"There's no telling what the significance of this could be," Bree interposed. "They could be attending another matter of state while the Parliament deliberates, I don't see where this is something we should highlight as a cause for concern…not yet at least."

Pol and Czench were nodding along.

"I agree," Clive replied. "We're too young in the democratic process to truly judge the significance of what may be going on…" he trailed out with a furrowed brow.

"Let's cut to a short break while we check with our Royal Correspondents to see if we can tell what's going on," Czench said.

* * *

***Inside the Royal Suite, Front Lounge, just off the Imperial Dais***

"What's happened Michael," Harry asked after being summoned from the Congressional Chamber into a private and secured set of rooms set aside for the Potter's exclusive use during these sessions.

"Majesties, our spies within the Galactic Empire have been able to verify that the Empire's Second Death Star is nearing completion in the Endor System, and that the Rebel Alliance is making plans to take their armada to destroy it as a last stand if you will….they've suffered massive casualties these last three years since they managed to destroy the first Death Star," the hologram of Lord Harrow spoke.

Muttering broke out among the other members of the armed services present and separate calls were made to their various duty stations to activate patrols, and place their respective fleets on high alert.

"Lord Harrow," Harry began as he ignored the organized chaos going on about the suite as the dozens of military leaders began issuing orders to their subordinates, "How many Miranda Task Groups do we have at present?"

Several Admirals stopped what they were doing as Harry had just mentioned something that may be under their purview concerning the new Miranda Class Task Groups which were part of the Solanter Sector Navy.

Michael's arms disappeared as he began reaching for things outside of the view of the holo projector in an effort to answer Harry's question.

"At last count there were 50 full task groups waiting to be divvied up and assigned to various Admirals for shakedowns as well as to test their effectiveness in group combat with existing CIS designs. There are at least three that are scheduled to participate in a War Game with CIS Command and the Trade Federation Remnant beginning next Friday," Michael replied.

Harry took a moment to consider what had just been said as Dean spoke up.

"Michael I want you to take half of those ships and put them on heightened patrols of CIS Territory along the Confederacy's Northern and Southern Borders; take half of those remaining and put them on patrol along all existing CIS trade and travel hyperspace routes. Get Naval Intelligence on top of sending out alert and monitoring buoys, a ramp up production of the Miranda from the Star Forge," he said with a calm but authoritative voice.

"I want Lilith to ramp up production to 100 percent capacity, and shift all civilian lines to matching production needs of Military Craft. It's no longer time to prepare for war…it's upon us," he finished giving a hard look about the room to meet the eye of all those present.

"As you order Majesty," Michael said.

"Michael," Harry spoke up, "Have my personal fleet moved into the Solanter Sector, along with the 5th, 8th, 12th, and the 35th Fleets prepped and ready for long-term battle…I'm going to test the waters against the Empire and give aid to the Rebels; this is an opportunity too good to pass on; please retrieve President Gorm and let him know we're mobilizing to assist in the destruction of the second Death Star."

The Fleets Harry mentioned were experimentally grouped fleets of his own design and composition.

The 5th Fleet contained approximately 4,200 Lucrehulk Super Carriers , in each of their four Task Forces which made up the Fleet, which were modified to serve the single purpose of being star fighter carriers for Droid Star Fighters, Bombers, their weapons, and repair. Each modified Lucrehulk could carry between 70,000 to 120,000 droid fighters depending on the design assigned to the Lucrehulk. Each Battleship had been streamlined and modified to double the firepower which was previously standard for it, with the organic crew, if any, being limited to the central sphere which could separate and enter hyperspace if the majority of the ship were to be compromised. The 5th Fleet had been assigned to Knight Commander of the Order of Cothrom, Admiral (Count) Jar Dooku, whose flagship was the ISS Redemption.

The 8th Fleet contained approximately 6,500 Standard Lucrehulk Battleships, in each of their four Task Forces, which would serve as frontline command ships to deploy between 1.2 million – 2.5 million droid ground forces at a time, 3,500 Munificent Class Destroyers, 1,500 Providence Class Dreadnaughts, 850 Subjugators, and support craft per Task Force. The 5th Fleet had been assigned to Knight Grand Cross and Supreme Commander of Solanter Forces, General of the Armies, Lord Grievous, who'd selected the ISS Fury, a Harrower Class Heavy Cruiser, as his own Flagship.

The 12th Fleet was a mixed fleet of Rodenberry Classes and re-designed Interdictor Class Destroyers, with Rodenberry upgrades to its propulsion and weapons systems. There were three task forces of Miranda Class Cruisers, and 6 task forces of the new Interdictor Mark II Class Destroyers. The 12th was one of the larger fleets coming in at just under 35,000 ships and was commanded by Knight Commander of the Order of Cothrom, Admiral (Lord) Revan; he'd selected the ISS Interdictor, an Interdictor Class Destroyer, which he'd heavily modified to his own specifications, as his flagship.

The 35th Fleet was composed to 45,000 supply ships which held all materials necessary to set up secure depots, supply lines, medical convoys, specialist droids, conduct mining and refining operations, fabrication, or anything which may become necessary once behind enemy lines. The 35th Fleet was commanded by Admiral Knight Commander of the Order of Cothrom, Admiral Ahsoka Tano, who'd selected the ISS Birmingham, a Subjugator Class Dreadnaught as her flagship.

The jewel of the empire though, was the Emperor's Own, 1st Fleet which was under Harry's Direct and Personal Control.

Composed of just shy of 42,000 ships of his own modifications and design in several Task Forces. Harry was planning on brining overwhelming force to bear against Sheeve's Empire and destroy the second Death Star, and using his vastly superior numbers to intimidate the Rebel Alliance into recognizing the right of the CIS to form. His personal flagship was the ISS Firebolt, a heavily modified and fortified Executor Class Super Star Destroyer, with Rodenberry upgrades, augmentations, and systems which allowed for 360 degrees of offense, defense, and assault capabilities.

It may seem underhanded but he planned to intimidate his way to peace with the Rebels who would otherwise pose a hindrance to the CIS's plans to openly exist.

"You can't be serious Harry," Dean said after Michael had acknowledged what his orders were and ended the transmission.

"We need to finish our business here today luv, then I'm absolutely serious about testing the waters…my gut is telling me that now's the time to strike out for the CIS…now's the time to test our weapons platforms against the best that the Galaxy can offer right now….now's the time to destroy Sheeve and Vader before adding them to our private collection and allowing Hego to have a bit of fun with them to see what he can learn from them before we let them drift off into oblivion," Harry said taking Dean's hand into his own and bringing his husband in for a quick kiss of reassurance.

"I'll be fine darling," he said with as much reassurance in his voice as he could muster.

"If I could survive that warp core breach on the NX-Hedwig, the Photon torpedo exploding in my face, tripping into the plasma injector of the NX-Hedwig…twice," Harry began listing as Dean interrupted him chuckling a bit.

"Don't forget choking on….well; let's call it sausage," he said with a smirk.

Harry, completely thrown off his train of thought, became beet red and finally sputtered out, "you know good and god damn well that I only passed out because of your Captain John Thomas!"

"And you loved it too," Dean said with a smirk before the two were interrupted by an aid informing them that the vote had concluded and the results were to be announced once they returned to the chamber.

"Fuck," Harry said unexpectedly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I need you to go sit in on that while I handle this; make sure you ask all Parliamentary Leadership to meet here after the vote is announced," Harry said as a large hologram began projecting above the table Michael had been projected from showing the Status of the Fleets and the movements he'd just ordered as patrols returned to base and prepared for departure to Solanter 06.

"Har…there will be a major fuss if I go it alone in there. You've got to come back with me so we don't cause a disturbance love…the Generals and Admirals are handling this for now, and I'm sure the Defense Minister is being briefed now along with the Prime Minister. I need you to calm down love, and let's enjoy this small amount of time we have together, while we can," Dean replied.

The two held each other's gaze for a short time before they, and their aides, began making their way back into the Volkshalle to hear the results of the vote.

* * *

***Back inside the News Broadcast Suites, Booth for the BBC, Imperial Parliament Congress Chamber ***

"And if you're just joining us folks, the Imperial Family has just re-entered the chamber and returned to the Imperial Dais, but noticeably absent are the top brass that were their invited guests," Czench spoke as Harry, Dean, and their entourage took their seats as Da'Nika gaveled the chamber back to order.

"Order! Order! Order! Time has expired on this vote, and the official results have been presented to the Chair; of the Commons, the votes for stand at 3,651, or 73 percent in Favor, and 1,349, or 27 percent opposed, while of the Lords, the votes for stand at 1,305, or 83 percent in Favor, and 267, or 17 percent opposed."

She took a breath as applause, nearly deafening, broke out in the chamber as the Chief Parliamentarian handed her another form to read.

"The Previous Question having been considered, the Petitions for Admission of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems to join the Imperium as per the Imperial Constitution are accepted; the Representative Delegates to the House of Commons from the respective Systems may now enter the Well for the Administration of their Oath of Office, and Vesting as Members of Parliament," she screamed over the roar of the crowd.

The provisional delegates, three times the number present on the floor of the chamber, made their way from the dignitary's gallery to the well where they were sworn in, _en masse_ , by the Speaker of the House of Commons.

"Delegates, would you please raise your dominant hand or appendage, extending it palm down at a 45 degree angle in salute of our Emperors, and repeat after me your Oath of Office," he began as thousands of new desks suddenly began appearing bearing the name, system, and parliamentary district of the soon to be representatives appeared _**as if by magic**_.

"I, state your name, do solemnly swear or affirm that I will support and defend the Imperial Family of the Solanter Imperium, the Potter Dynasty, and will to the best of my ability support and defend the Constitution of the Solanter Imperium and all laws thereof, against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, and will at all times execute the duties of my office honestly, without personal gain, or fail to advocate the best interests of my constituents, the Empire, and the Imperial Family; that I take this obligation and oath freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion' and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office to which I am about to enter: so help me God."

As each member swore the oath, the runes of the chamber began glowing, and a red glow began to form as a halo about each individual being so bound…as had happened for all swearing the oath of allegiance and service.

"Your Celestial Majesties, Madam Prime Minister, and all assembled here today please join me in welcoming the Freshman Parliamentary Commons Class of 04 CE; the Representatives of the Ri'van, Geran, Baldor, Vizan, and Ragesh Systems," the Speaker of the Commons finished as the chamber broke out into applause once more as Harry and Dean rose to lead a standing ovation welcoming in their new brothers and sisters to the Empire.

Harry gave the signal and Black Rod went to the dais and began banging her staff to call for attention.

It only took a few seconds for order to be restored and everyone to take their seats as Harry rose once more to take the podium, but instead of standing behind it, continued climbing invisible steps until he was above it, and proceeded to walk on air into the middle of the chamber.

Without the aid of artificial enhancement, his voice could be heard clearly everywhere in the chamber.

"Madam Prime Minister, Honorable Members of the Cabinet, My Lords and Members of Parliament, as well as honored dignitaries and guests here assembled; this was a historic day on many fronts, none the least of which center around our newest member states of the Empire and other events which we will come to specifically recognize once the histories of this day are compiled. I and my husband are proud of each and every one of you for speaking truly, and exercising your voice faithfully." Harry began to slowly descend a few meters as he continued.

"The first major test of the strength of our Glorious Constitution, in allowing free debate and free votes regarding expanding the empire, has come and gone in such as way as to prove without a doubt our unique form of government is strong. While my husband and I could have easily inserted ourselves into this political process to sway the outcome, you all bear witness collectively and individually that is not the case. This is a day in which We are proud of you all, and you all should be proud of your good senses and patriotism."

He finally touched down in the Well before the newly seated MPs and with a snap of his fingers a written form of their oath of office, and contract of service, appeared before them along with a blood-quill.

"I am happy to have received your verbal oath as offered, and upon signing this written declaration you will be fully vested Members of the Solanter Imperial Parliament with all rights, duties, and privileges thereto. Please take the quill provided and sign your name, or place your mark of signature on the document in the indicated spot," Harry said as human and non-human alike quickly scribbled their name or mark in their own blood.

After finishing the laid the strange quills down which burst into flames, the contracts rolled up and vanished before their very eyes.

"You will receive a copy of that document after they've been entered into our central computer and your governmental credentials, clearance documents, and other information are created. All MPs, their guests, and governmental officials are invited to join my Husband and I for hors d'oeurvres and refreshments in the Grand Hall of the People in 30 minutes. If all governmental Ministers and Leaders of Parliament would join my husband and I for a few moments immediately after the close of this Congress, there is a pressing matter that needs your attention prior to our joining the party," he finished with a smile and the rapport of a gunshot as he reappeared beside Dean.

"Thank you Your Majesty for those kind words," Da'Nika spoke up.

She looked to the newest delegates and selected the leader of the party, a human male named Gerrod Blumph, of the 198th Parliamentary District of Ri'van.

"The Chair recognizes the Member for the 198th Parliamentary District of Ri'van, the Honeywell Vaults, the Honorable Gerrod Blumph; do you have a motion you'd care to make Sir," she asked with a smile.

The man rose to his feet, somewhat fluidly apart from the tremendous nervousness he was suffering at the moment, activated his mic, and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Madam Chair, I do so move that this Congress, having no other business before it, be adjourned," he said.

"I second," came from somewhere to his left.

"Having been moved and seconded," Da'Nika continued, "all those in favor of Adjourning this Congress of Parliament, let it be known by saying AYE."

A tremendous, and unanimous chorus of "AYE" erupted from all around Gerrod.

"Let all opposed say NAY," the PM said to silence.

"It is the opinion of the Chair that the Ayes have it, and the Ayes do have it; this Congress stands adjourned until summoned once more," she finished with a smile and the flash of thousands of cameras as she gaveled the meeting adjourned.

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary:

A Note Concerning my writing style.

This story should be read as though it's almost a script for a television series…I'm highly influenced by the pace, style, and action of the West Wing.

Hope you all enjoy!

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 06/17/2018

Polished Date: 06/17/18

 **Kingdark: Thank you for pointing out the edits that I needed to make. Often times I write this late in the night to relieve the day's stress, and I appreciate your taking the time to recommend changes for me!**

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

The position of Beta is actively being sought.

28


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter x Star Wars (3rd Story)

 **Synopsis:** Harry Potter, the immortal and extremely powerful Master of Death, has spent the better part of the last years expanding his education in the muggle and arcane arts, and has grown far apart from the wizarding world. He seeks freedom from the pains of life, and has utilized the mastery over magic he's gained from his decades of study to prepare himself for a journey through space, and unknowingly time, to explore the greatest unknown: Space…the Final Frontier.

This story will either contain active Slash, or passive references to SS Couples, or perhaps have an OC of same gendered attraction mentioned in a supporting role.

There is heavy cursing in this drabble, and it's purely meant to be a Crac-fic/Parody of the Slash Genre.

Please don't think this is a serious attempt at writing a SS Couple. I just wanted to write something completely silly for a change.

 **Chapter Setting:** Bellum Galaxy, Approx. 0 BBY – 25 ABY

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Star Wars, O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter x Star Wars kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

This story is without a Beta; I am open to receiving a Beta. :-)

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

 **Chapter 05. The Galactic Hello**

* * *

Act 1.

 ******* Solanter 06, Capitol Planet of the Solanter Imperium, CIS Territory, Unknown Regions, 04 ABY 2 weeks prior to the Battle of Endor *******

Harry was meting with top brass of his forces as well as the CIS in the Great Hall of Thomaston Palace today, as this was the first time the combined leaders could all meet to act on Harry's declaration of intent to open war with the Galactic Empire as well as his intent to aid the Alliance to Restore the Republic in an effort to leverage concessions for the CIS.

President Haram Gorm, former Grand Admiral of the CIS in Exile, and now Chief Executive Officer of the CIS Armed Forces sat with his retainers surrounding him at the conference table Harry provided for this meeting for all factions interested, with a scowl on his face and a deepening blush of red overtaking him.

"And if you will turn to page 47 of the proposed Use of Force and Battle Strategy in the binder titled 'Operation Teddy Bear,'" Grand Admiral Harrower began after all the principles were seated, "you'll find the basis of our intel which has lead us to this proposed joint exercise of force Mr. President."

"How sure are you of this intelligence Admiral," the new Grand Admiral of the CIS Fleets, Admiral Trench interrupted.

The former cyborg had been made whole once more, having his soul transferred into cloned body as one of the demands of the CIS prior to their recognizing the sovereignty and legitimacy of Harry's government.

"We have resources in place which assist in the distribution of Palatine's Intelligence and Military Strategies of the Moffs," Michael replied. "We are as confident as can be that the Imperials are amassing a Fleet of around 100 Capitol Ships and support craft near the Endor System to lie in wait and spring a trap against those seeking to restore the Galactic Republic."

Trench examined his own portfolio provided in more detail, having nodded in acceptance to what he was being told by his Peer of Solanter.

The parties began reviewing data mined from Palpatine's own databanks showing the progress of the Death Star II and their reserve fleet amassed in a System near Endor.

"As you can see, the Death Star Mark II is presently operational; but is only 45 percent completed….Palpatine has rushed the completion of the weapons systems at the expense of all others. It has no engines, few operational turbolaser batteries, laser cannons, or even operational proton torpedo tubes. It also lacks functional shield generators, and relies on remote shielding from the fourth moon of Endor 5…therein lies its weakness," Michael finished.

Battle plans were brought up on the holoscreen and showed strategy that would allow the Solanter Fleets to attack the Death Star from it's blind spot and utterly decimate the meager ground defenses of the shield generator and Stormtrooper command base.

"What's the composition of the Republic Aligned Fleet," Trench asked once more returning his attention to Admiral Harrow.

Harrow reviewed a few of the files before him until an aid pointed out the tab he needed and he was able to answer Admiral Trench.

"We have been able to verify the Republic Fleet expected for this engagement to be at or near no more than 170 total ships…we estimate fewer than 40 total capitol ships for the Republic Aligned Fleet Admiral Trench," Michael finished.

Those in the room looked up suddenly at this pronouncement, not of Solanter, completely taken aback by this intelligence.

"What do you mean," President Gorm asked going red once more. "How many ships are you proposing we launch on this escapade again," he asked with a raised voice turning to look at Harry across the room from him.

Harry meanwhile, merely sat back and didn't rise to the bate Gorm was casting.

Calmly, Harry sat his own briefing book down and reared back in his chair before answering the CIS Chief of State.

"The 5th Fleet has around 16,800 total ships ranging from Cruiser to Capitol and does not count starfighters or support craft, while the 8th Fleet contains approximately 49,400 ships ranging from Cruiser to Capitol Ships," he said counting his fingers before pausing.

"I believe the 12th fleet has approximately 175,000 Capitol Ships assigned to it for a very specific purpose I've assigned to Admiral Revan to disrupting the major travel routes of Palpatine's Military and the Core Worlds," Harry began only to pause as he was handed a pad from an aid.

After taking a moment to review the information, he handed it back and continued.

"Then there's the 35th Fleet composed of approximately 45,000 supply ships and support vessels that carry fuel, supplies, munitions, and all things necessary to establish forward bases of operation and enclaves in enemy territory Mr. President," Harry said finally meeting the gaze of the CIS leader.

"All of these will be donated to the cause by the Solanter Empire to allow our CIS Brethren to launch offensives elsewhere and protect the homeland."

He finally sat up straight and concluded.

"Finally, my personal fleet, the 1st Fleet, is composed of well over 42,000 principal ships; we are contributing just shy of 328,200 ships to the Battle of Endor, to secure the Endor System and gain the attention of Palpatine's Empire and the Republican Remnant. We plan on marching into Hutt Space to secure the Rim once this is done in the ensuing chaos of the battle should we manage to kill or capture Palpatine and succeed in the destruction of the Death Star."

Harry steeped his hands as he focused on President Gorm.

"I will also be sending forth additional fleets to liberate former CIS worlds once we are on the march and have our foothold in the Endor System Mr. President," Harry finished.

Everyone took a few moments to think of that.

"Very ambitious," Trench clicked in excitement.

"I agree," General Grievous spoke up.

"This is an opportunity and strategy that the enemy will not be expecting, and which will sow chaos into the galaxy which we will be able to benefit from….it is orderly chaos."

"Endor may be a small system and a small incursion," the cultured voice of Count Dooku added, "but it lies along a major route that grants access to the Core; if we secure the alliance of the Republic Remnant, we will secure a foundational pillar for the security of the CIS."

There were nods from the Solanter Delegation in agreement with Dooku's point.

"And so," Michael said speaking up once more, "we'll have the vast majority of our fleets entering this system, the Breitz System," he said moving to the holographic display to show a star system less than 30 minutes away at warp 3.

He turned to Admiral Dooku and invited him to take over.

"The 5th Fleet," the cultured voice of the Count began, "will mass first and arrive first at Endor where we will begin establishing Orbital Superiority as we unleash two full task forces of Lucrehulk Super Carriers to warp into the system, just out of reach of the weapons fire of Palpatine's Fleet, and out of the range of the Death Star here," he said highlighting a section of the Endor System near a gas giant.

"The gravity well of Endor 7," he continued once the planet was showing on their tactical screen, "will mask the signature of the fleets arrival, and our warp capabilities will allow us to engage the enemy in seconds, and for our upgraded fighters to outpace the enemy as necessary. Even if they recognize our ships gentleman, they will not be prepared for the modifications they've undergone," Jard finished.

"While Jard is swarming Vader's Forces, a few flights will begin bombing runs on the shield generators below and Admiral Tano," Michael continued, "will begin securing Endor 03 as a forward base of operations and prep it to house our long term presence in this section of the galaxy."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement as she had every intention of assisting in any way she could with bringing down her former Master.

"Once the droid fighters have engaged the enemy fully, General Grievous' fleet will then move in, with half his forces being deployed to sweep the forest moon of Endor 04 and ensure Solanter, and CIS, dominance on the ground where the shield generator is," Michael said as Grievous rose to give his own contributions to this.

He stood and walked to the display highlighting the battle plans, and made a few adjustments as areas of the forest moon of Endor 04 were highlighted.

"I have ordered three of my four task forces to deploy on this mission, and completely overwhelm the ground forces of the Sith," his deep and guttural voice began.

"This will result in nearly 8 million droid fighters of various classes and support vehicles being deployed to eradicate any opposition, and to capture as many Republic Allied or Imperial Forces per General Order 109 of the Solanter Military," Grievous stated.

He brought up the map of the deflector compound.

"The main deflector compound is in the northern hemisphere of the moon, and is primarily guarded by a small garrison of stormtroopers…there are no more than 5,000 for the entire base. They, and several AT-ATs and AT-STs, seem to be the only security we can make of this weakly defended project. In total, there is no possible way that this level of ground forces will be able to hold the base once we make our move."

"Wait a minute," the Defense Minister for the CIS spoke up. "I'm lost on this point: are you trying to capture the Death Star or Destroy it," he asked from near President Gorm who, genuinely curious, turned to see what Admiral Harrow's response would be.

Harrow cleared his throat before calmly answering.

"We're blowing that thing out of the sky, but we are going to make every effort to first capture Palpatine and Vader, as well as several other key actors in order to leverage recognition of the CIS," Harrow replied.

Admiral Trench began clicking his fangs eagerly as he mulled what he'd been told…obviously he was excited or pleased at the prospect this strategy provided.

President Gorm saw several of his colleagues from the CIS starting to warm to this proposal, but before he could interject Harry spoke first.

"What you don't know Mr. President," Harry said as he stood and began pacing in the middle of the conference tables, "is Palpatine's end game. We've got agents which have sabotaged clone bodies he held in stasis should something happen to him at present. These agents have ensured that even were he to transfer his soul and force energies into one while in captivity, it would last him little longer than a few months as the virus cannot be removed from his clones; he will not be able to maintain his life or his empire."

Harry paused in his speech and looked around the room, meeting the gaze of the faction representatives of the CIS, a few Planetary and Guilds he had specifically requested be present, and he impressed upon them as best he could the seriousness of his statemens.

"His time has come," he continued after a pregnant pause, "and he will reap supreme vengeance for the horrors he inflicted on the CIS and this Galaxy. We will use the cover of the Rebels to launch a push into Hutt Space, taking it as our own before mobilizing to reclaim our homelands in the Outer and Mid Rims," Harry said with passion as several of those assembled vocalized their support of this plan.

After the here-here's and agreement died down, Trench spoke up.

"But transferring consciousness requires the subject be present with the host body," Doctor Emil Vantross, a Nautolan male and representative Minister of the CIS began. "Surely you're not saying that Palpatine found a way to transfer consciousness remotely," he scoffed in disbelief.

Harry met the man's gaze and calmly replied.

"Many of the secret's I've unearthed involving the Sith, especially Palpatine and Vader, will remain my secrets to hold; but you may rest assured that I have not misspoken as to his abilities in the Force," Harry finished.

"I take it," the Harch Admiral began slowly, "that you are using a virus much like the anti-clone virus we engineered during the failed war for independence; this will be sweet vengeance indeed, ha, he, ha," Admiral Trench clicked and chuckled in his excited manner as he reclined and sat back with what was unmistakably a look of satisfaction on his face.

"If we control his original body, he will be desperate to seek it out and completely distract him from defending against our advances," he concluded.

"Exactly," Harry agreed facing the formidable Harch. "But what Palpatine believes no one else knows are his ultimate plans to cause the destruction of the Empire in the event of his death, and sending only his most zealous of followers into our neighborhood to camp out and build their forces until they can do as we're about to."

Silence greeted him.

"And you know this how," Gorm finally asked.

Harry snapped his fingers and a laptop he'd designed and built to store Palpatine's Black Archives in easily searchable format appeared floating in mid-air.

He walked over to retrieve it, before entering his password, which definitely wasn't Palpatine Chokes on Huge C ck_He-Do, and pulled up the plans Palpatine had created for Gaillius Rax.

"These are the black archives…Palpatine's personal protocols, plans, and secrets that he only allowed himself, and his most devout disciples, to know existed. We only know they exist because the man who instructed him to do so is among my retainers," Harry began.

"Have a look for yourselves gentlemen," Harry said typing a few commands as key files began to display on a holoscreen above each desk in the room, allowing the individuals to read at their own pace.

Several minutes passed before President Gorm finally pounded his fist on his table and angrily stood yelling, "Enough!"

"I've heard enough _Celestial_ ," Haram stated imperiously. "You've made your point, flaunted your superior knowledge and ability enough…what is it you want….why the Hutts? They're some of the most heavily armed gangsters that ever did travel the stars, and you wish to make that our first push back into Galactic politics?!" he sarcastically asked clearly outraged.

"Why?" he asked leaning forward over his desk toward the well Harry had been pacing in as his entourage sat stoically waiting to see how Harry reacted.

A hush descended over the room, and many of those in Harry's delegation were slowly rising to their feet to make their displeasure known before an invisible force caused everyone to return swiftly, and in Haram's case violently, to their seats.

"I could say because I said so," Harry began dangerously calm as he stood with his back to Haram and the CIS delegation, "but that isn't something that learned and _civilized_ men such as we do when we have a disagreement, now is it?"

None dared answer, and Haram began sweating as he exerted all of the force he could to remain standing…he didn't budge an inch, though the strain did cause him to slowly void his bowels.

"We are focusing on Hutt Space," Harry continued after a pause, "because they are a force which needs cleansing from space as they pose a danger to the safety and security of the entirety of the Confederacy once we are re-established."

"They are a den of thieves, villains, and lawlessness that will breed nothing but discontent and danger for our citizens."

Harry walked back to his chair as the others were released and allowed freedom of movement once more.

"The fact that there are several major hyperspace routes in Hutt Space that will otherwise be beneficial to the CIS is entirely coincidental," he finished taking his seat.

Admiral Trench was stroking his mandibles in thought before he spoke up.

"The Hutts are not to be trusted, we learned that in the First War for Secession," Trench began.

"While the Republicans were our adversaries it was the Sith and their natural allies of the Hutts which were our true enemies. Their very nature is to glory in crime, violence, and anarchical chaos. Time has shown we will not be secure in our home so long as the Hutts continue to rule. He makes good sense Mr. President," he finished with a pleased click of his

"It's settled then," Harry said regaining control of the meeting and raising his gaze to catch Haram's. "We will send forces to assist the Republican Rebels in the destruction of the Death Star while launching a simultaneous attack on Hutt Space…with the full force and might of the CIS combined fleets under the direction of our own Grand Admiral Harrow," Harry said with finality.

"Agreed," Haram reluctantly responded.

"Wonderful," Harry replied. "We've made some upgrades to standard CIS tech that this assembly needs to be made aware of," he said as he opened several holographic files and a Standard Clone War Era B-1 Droid was displayed along with a heavily modified B-1 which Harry had personally augmented.

"The changes and upgrades I've made are more than visual," he began.

"The Strategy Tactical and Augmented Reactor Battle Droid, or S.T.A.R. Battle Droid has been modified to contained 10 times the processing power of its predecessor, it has upgraded armor and personal shielding, as well as an integrated reactor," Harry began as systems were highlighted on the holo display.

"Each of these droids share an integrated datanet connection that allows for the real-time transfer of information. This allows for the rapid and exchange of information, and for a faster reaction time to information obtained whether on or off the battle field. This is a feature we've integrated into all AI or VI automated battle droids, or support craft. I will let Admiral Revan, and Chief Architect of these modifications to elaborate," Harry said yielding the floor.

Revan rose and began addressing the assembly.

"While the B-1 served its purpose well," he started, "hindsight is 20-20 and I have identified several instances of which Palpatine was able to influence the original manufacturers and designers to amplify weaknesses in the name of 'mass production,' which we can now correct."

He typed a few commands on his pad and the image of the B-1 and STAR B-1 began going through a range of motions, rotating, and areas were highlighted and emphasized on a loop.

"While a standard B-1 had a highly sensitive sensor and ocular systems, they were limited to a narrow field of vision which is not necessary. As you can see on the STAR Variant of the B-1, we have a sensor strip running the length of the cranial unit, as well as having a secondary band along its bid-section."

"Also, the Cranial Unit of the STAR Variant mostly contains the vocalizer and a few processors. The bulk of the logic circuits, processors, and control systems lie in the chest of the droid much like the standard B-2 and B-3 Battle Droids," he continued as the much more humanoid looking Droid rotated and showed its features.

"These updates will allow for the droid to continue fighting even if it should suffer a head wound, or complete loss of its cranial unit."

"While it does take a bit more to produce this quality of droid, the programming options available for implementation and use are infinitely better and diversifiable…the reports I've read of the failings of the Prior B-1 should not repeat as we secure the CIS from Palpatine and Republican Control."

"We took this same concept of reforming the code, and some of the core systems with all variants of battle droid and have upgraded them," Revan said after a few moments pause to gather his thoughts, "and we have here for you today President Gorm a legion of STAR Variant Super Tactical Droid which will be able to integrate into CIS Defenses Forces, Planetary or System Defenses, as well as the CIS Army or Navy. These are our contribution to our CIS brethren to assist in the defense of the homeland while the bulk of our forces march to war."

A droid stood from the wall and made its way into the well were Revan was speaking.

"We have here the Hyper-Intelligent Tactical and Command Droid Variant 1, or H.T.C. 1, which will exceed the standard ST droid in processing power alone, and has an integrated positronic neural net capable of growth and true learning; this droid will become invaluable to your use Mr. President," Revan concluded.

"HTC, introduce yourself," he finished.

"Statement: Greetings Leadership of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems. I am HTC -45, and I have been assigned to serve the interests of the CIS and President Gorm personally by their Imperial and Celestial Majesties. I look forward to working with you as we retake our rightfully place in the Galaxy Mt. President," the human like voice spoke in clear basic without the usual vibrating sound of the old B-1s.

The HTC Model's appearance was shocking to the CIS Leadership, as it was very similar in appearance to a bald human male in s Naval Officer's Uniform, with the rank of Commodore.

It had golden skin, golden eyes, and a standard five finger hand. It stood at just over two meters tall, and most took in its appearance with shock.

"Remarkable…and this is a droid," Trench asked leaving his seat to examine the creature before him.

"We call this model of droid an Android Admiral," Revan replied. "They are designed to be more human like in appearance to facilitate their integration and interaction with biological crew."

"Remarkable….simply remarkable," Trench said as he clicked his fangs in approval.

"The remainder of the droid models such as the gunships, starfighters, spiders, tri-fighters, etc. have received similar upgrades to improve weapons capacity as well as processor capacity and improve reaction times and make them more a match for biological pilots."

Revan lent forward from his seat at the Solanter conference table as he continued.

"We have a navy more dangerous, more developed, and more advanced than we did two decades ago. Whether the Republic agrees to our demands after the battle of Endor or not, we will sake our claim to the stars and emerge victorious," he finished.

The meeting continued discussing the specifics of upgrades made to various droids, and what numbers would be provided to CIS members states for their internal use, as the meeting progressed and concrete plans were made for the eventual confrontation at Endor.

* * *

 ****** Two Weeks Later, Over the Forest Moon of Endor 5*****

The Alliance to Restore the Republic had amassed for their assault on the Death Star and had sent off their teams to the forest moon.

Luke had turned himself over to Imperial Stormtroopers intent on confronting Vader, and the two had made their way aboard the Death Star.

Han and Leia had just amassed their support to take the shield generator compound when, to both Rebel and Imperial Force's Surprise, hundreds of old-model C9's began blocking the sun of the forest moon as the imperial forces turned their attention from the rebel's they'd lain in wait to trap and the arrival of this new threat.

"What's going on," Leia asked Han from their hiding spot near the secluded entrance of the Imperial compound.

"I don't know Princess," he replied. "But I don't like the looks of it."

He motioned for some of their fellows to fall back and scout these new developments.

"We've got to stay focused Han; let's make for the door," Leia pressed.

Han was about to reply when suddenly a hail of turbolaser fire, streaking blue bolts raining down from high orbit, began to impact the forest, and explosions greeted them, before several AT-ATs and AT-STs began emerging and firing blindly into the air and at the ground.

"It's an ambush," Han growled out. "Fall back," he shouted as stormtroopers began pouring out of the concealed entrance they'd almost attacked to form a defensive perimeter.

"Over there," one yelled as blaster fire began to fill the clearing as the Rebels and Imperials engaged one another.

"Defensive fire!" Leia yelled. "Hold the line," she called before hunkering down behind a felled tree and opening fire on the Imperials.

Several of the dozens of Stormtroopers were downed before they could take whatever cover was available.

"Forward Advance," a deep vibrating mechanical voice called as Leia turned around in time to see something which filled her heart with fear.

"Droids!" she yelled as a platoon of what were obviously battle droids began advancing on them from the forest, their blue blaster bolts flying over their heads and striking the Imperials, as several old model AA-Ts began knocking down trees and engaging their heavy canon fire at the Imperial Base, and at several hidden AT-STs which had been lumbering through the forest.

The droids were on the Rebels before they could react.

"Who is your commanding officer soldier; do any of you require medical attention," one of the droids asked holstering its weapon.

"You're not part of the Rebel Forces," Leia said before she could stop herself.

"Correct," it responded. "We are the Droid Armed Forces of the Solanter Imperium, on loan to the Confederacy of Independent Systems who are intent on destroying the stain upon the galaxy that is the Palpatine Empire. We are here to aid you against our common enemy," the Command Droid responded.

"No, we don't need medical attention; we need to get that shield generator down," Han replied.

"That is our objective as well," the commander replied as a massive shadow was cast over the area plunging the group into the dark quite unexpectedly.

A few seconds later flaming debris began to rain down on the area as the Commander screamed to scatter just as the flaming wreck of an Imperial Class II Star Destroyer drifted overhead before crashing several miles away with a tremendous explosion upon its reactors going critical and leveling several kilometers of forest by the blast.

"Sweet mother of all look at that!" one of the Rebels yelled as another Imperial Class Star Destroyer began to streak the horizon several miles away as it crashed.

"What's going on Han," Leia demanded in confusion and fear.

"That would be our Naval Forces," the Command Droid replied. "We must hurry now Generals; we've already been engaged with this enemy for over an hour. Our time to act is rapidly approaching."

"Shall we put our questions aside for a more opportune time and complete our objective, or would you rather we break out the tea and biscuits," the droid asked sarcastically.

"General Solo, we're getting reports that Imperial forces have been engaged across the surface of Endor and the entire Garrison is now on high alert…they're sending reinforcements for our position Sir," one of the grunts carrying a coms relay began.

"There's also heavy engagement and fire going on with the Fleet Sir; coms chatter is talking about a massive fleet of droid ships that are absolutely decimating the Empire's Conventional Forces and laying siege to the Death Star."

The Rebel forces each wore shocked looks as they processed what they'd just been told.

"Shall we delay any longer now or are you sufficiently convinced we are allies," the commander asked of Han.

Han sized up the droid commander, which was narrowing its oddly colored eyes at him as though sizing him up as well, before he signaled for the droids to go on.

"Clear the Compound of Stormtroopers Commander; We've got the charges needed to blow the shield," Han said taking command.

"Affirmative General," the droid responded.

"Bravo, Charlie, and Delta Force…advance on the bunker; clean sweep protocol has been ordered!" the commander yelled as the platoon made its way from the woods into the clearing as several of the blaster bolts of the stormtroopers bounced off of personal shields these droids seemingly possessed.

"Can we trust them Han," Leia said as the droids made their way into the bunker as heavy weapons fire was heard.

"I don't know Leia; but right now I trust them more than the Empire…I don't remember studying these droids from my history classes at the Academy," he responded.

"I didn't think there was any Separatist remnant left…so let's tread carefully and check in with the fleet while our clanker friends are cleaning it out for us; see what Ackbar says about all this soldier," Han ordered one of the mean who scrambled to check in with the Fleet.

A few moments passed before they were informed that the coms were jammed.

"General Solo, would you and General Organa care to join me in a final sweep of the base before the charges are laid," the vocalizer of the Commander suddenly called.

Han and Leia shared a look.

"I think we'll pass Commander; pull back your troops and my men will lay the charges. Please secure the perimeter," Han responded.

"Very well General; as you wish," the commander replied before issuing orders to finalize the securing of the base before several dozen droids began fanning out and securing the high ground and clearing the bunker was located in.

* * *

 **Scene Break; Commercial Interruption**

 _Wacky Inflatable Flailing Tentacle Tube Men! Wacky Inflatable Flailing Tentacle Tube Men! Wacky Inflatable Flailing Tentacle Tube Men!_

 _I'm Darth Harrington of Darth Harrington's Kyber Dildo's and Wacky Inflatable Flailing Tentacle Tube Men!_

 _Due to a garbled transmission, I'm overstocked on Wacky Inflatable Flailing Tentacle Tube Men and I'm passing the savings onto yoooouuuuuu!_

 ***Sounds of Record Needle Scratching***

{Author's Note: that's the wrong god damn crossover….I'm not doing Family Guy x Harry Potter x Star Wars….where's the right commercial for this section?}

"Would you look at that Morty," Rick Sanchez said as the screen went blank unexpectedly.

"What's that Grandpa Rick," Morty replied.

"The fat fuck of a queen that's writing this has completely gone off the deep end, and can't string together two acts into a coherent show anymore," he strained out amidst one of his customary alcoholic belches.

"Oh come on Rick, don't be a dick. I'm sure Emperor Vanquest is just off his game because he hasn't gotten any dick lately…you'd be frustrated too if you lived in Alabamastan and couldn't find any nookie for 100 miles," Morty said rising to the author's defense.

"Shut the * **CENSORED*** up Morty and watch the god damn show," Rick said dismissively as the TV unexpectedly resumed it's show.

* * *

Act 02

 *****In Orbit of the Forest Moon of Endor 5, 20 minutes prior*****

The Rebel Fleet had jumped into the system and come on approach to the Death Star only to discover the shields were still active as several dozen capital ships of the Empire arrived at the same time.

"Sir Red Squadron has reported that the shield is still up," Red Leader began only for a massive discharge from the Death Star's Main Weapon to completely vaporize a Mon Cruiser which was just ahead of them by a few hundred thousand kilometers.

"That thing's active! It's a Trap!" Admiral Akbar called over the open fleet coms as at least a hundred Imperial Capital ships jumped into the system, including Vader's Own Executor Class Super Star Destroyer and the fight for spatial dominance was on.

"Scramble the Fighters and start taking out those Imperial IIs, have all capital ships focus laser fire on that Executor…..and for the gods sake, move us out of range of that gods damn station!" he yelled into his mic as the fleet began reorienting itself to deal with the Imperials as best as they could.

"Incoming Capital Ships signatures sir!" his tactical officer screamed.

"There's thousands of individual signatures….massive signatures….coming in Admiral…the computer report's they're…." the Officer trailed off as he madly began typing at his display.

"What are they lieutenant?" Akbar barked.

"Droid Control Ships Sir; We're reading thousands upon thousands of Lucrehulk Class Battleships as well as other Separatist models of ships, and several that are unknown on fast approach from Endor 7…eta 2 minutes Sir," the officer called.

"Sir! Incoming Hail squawking friendly from the Droid Ships!" the coms officer called.

"Open a channel," Akbar ordered as the image of a human male took shape, dressed in a crisp white naval uniform, seated along with several other officers on what looked to be an expansive bridge.

"Greetings members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic; I am Grand Admiral Michael Harrow, and we are the Royal Navy and Armed Forces of the Solanter Imperium, and representatives of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems. We offer you peaceful terms of non-aggression and alliance and our assistance to bring down the Death Star, the Empire, and remove Palpatine's stain from the galaxy," Admiral Harrow began.

"What trickery is this," Akbar barked in confusion.

"No trickery admiral," Harrow replied. "Whether you agree to our terms after the battle or not, there's a Death Star we need to destroy and a madman that needs capturing to ensure the stability, and return to peaceful existence, of the greater galaxy. Either accept our help as allies, or stay out of our way," he finished as hundreds of Lucrehulks began moving into position and deploying hundreds of thousands of their modified and upgraded droid trifighters, fighters, and bombers which were making their way into the fracus and Imperial Ships.

Akbar didn't know how to respond to that pronouncement, and stared dumbly at the sheer number of fighters attacking the Imperials.

His mouth hung agape as he tried to process this new information as aides tried to gain his attention, so he snapped to back to attention responded that the fleet coms were on such and such channel and to begin assisting with the destruction of the Imperial Capital Ships.

"Roger that Admiral Akbar; we've got a few starships we can deploy to assist with your assault on Palpatine's forces as well as the defense of your Cruiser," he said as dozens of ships broke formation and began taking stationary orbit of the moon and firing upon various points at the surface in a coordinated precision attack of imperial assets, and the remainder of the fleet disbursed fully into the field of battle with several taking up station at the side of Home One using their shields and weapons to protect the Mon Cruiser from Tie Fighters.

* * *

 *****Aboard the _Executor_ , Same Time*****

"Sir, a massive unknown fleet had just jumped into the system; I'm reading thousands of unique ship signatures…They're old style droid control ships sir!" yelled one of the lieutenants from the Bridge as Captain Ronnadam stalked over to a port window and after typing a few commands the odd fleet was zoomed showing an amazing, and fear inducing sight.

"There were no reports that the Rebels had this type of Fleet waiting in the Wings!" he began yelling as his emotions overwrote his calm demeanor.

"Bring us about and relay Orders to the Fleet to begin targeting those capital ships before they can deploy their fighters!"

The bridge erupted in a beehive of activity as the mighty ship began to reorient itself to take on this new, and unexpected, threat that dared challenge their reign in the galactic order.

"We still have coms Sir; do I squawk for reinforcements," Commander and the Captain's 2nd Officer Brett Gulladge asked over the din of noise.

Before he could answer the massive guns of the Executor came to life and began firing continuous volleys at the enemy ships, which had gotten much closer than they should have been able given their size and the known engines those ships were capable of sporting.

The ship rocked and sparks flew from the bridge as a small and lithe ship flew by discharging solid beams of red energy at it which immediately began stressing the shields of the ship.

"Report!" Captain Ronnadam yelled as their ship was assaulted continuously by the _ISS Harrow_ as several more of the more nimble Solanter Ships began assaulting the Imperial Fleet.

"Forward Shields are down to 60 percent, and those torpedoes they're firing are about to punch through!" someone called out as five more of the glowing red balls of death impacted the shields of the Executor making them visibly flare.

"Return fire; target their aft section!" Commander Gullage ordered stepping in to assist the Captain.

The mighty and numerous turbolaser batteries of the miles long vessel began tracking the nimble little Harrow and firing only for the little ship to increase to impossible speeds for a ship of that size and evade most of their shots, only one in 50 connecting.

"Sir! Enemy Trifighters coming in off the starboard bow! It's a swarm sir…more than 500 targeting us!" one of the tactical officers called.

"Deploy all fighters and try to target the fighters with the quad laser batteries while focusing Turbolaser fire on the larger ships; open a channel to Lord Vader…we need orders before we send for reinforcements," Captain Rnnadam said knowing that were he to act contrary to the orders Lord Vader left, he'd be a dead man regardless of what his naval instincts were screaming.

"Any hurry raising him!" he shouted to his coms officer.

The battle in space raged as wave after wave of droid trifighters engaged with capital ships and tie fighters alike, as discord missles were fired at the imperial ships with impugnity, and as concussive bombs were dropped by the hundred onto vulnerable Venators with only minimal opposition which gave the Rebels their chance to place themselves strategically near the Death Star.

* * *

 *****Aboard the ISS Harrow, same time *****

"Report Tactical," Harrow called as the mighty little ship shook as one of the bolts from the Executor's turbolaser batters.

"Cycling and refreshing shield harmonics in 10 seconds; regenerative shields holding at 82 percent….and rising Sir; the Executor has taken critical damage to 35 percent of their surface weapons platforms, and their shields are failing in secords 3, 7, 12, and 22. We will be able to target their engines with concentrated phaser fire in approximately 2 minutes. Photon Torpedo volleys are at one quarter maximum yield and are performing as expected," Lieutenant Commander Drax called.

"Sir we're being joined by the Miranda Wing of Delta Squadron and Commodore MX-7 hailing," the coms officer called as the 16 Miranda Class cruisers came into view and began laying heavy phaser pulse-cannon fire in rapid succession taking off Tie Fighters left and right which had been trying to overtake the Harrow, while also firing their own phasers and photon torpedoes at the Executor or other near craft.

"Audio only Ensign; I want the screen to maintain tactical data for now," Harrow responded as the ship jolted from another hit landed by their enemies.

"Aye Sir," she replied as the voice of Commodore MX-7," one of Harry's modified Super Tactical Droids, began. "Ground forces have reported they've engaged Imperial and Rebel forces near the shield generator base Admiral; as per your order my flight and I are here to assist in wrapping things up and assisting as you Order."

"Good show," Admiral Harrow replied. "Break off half your forces and start clearing a way for Bravo, Charlie, Echo, and Zeta Company to take Hanger 52 of the Death Star. That shield isn't going to drop until we've secured spatial dominance, but setting torpedoes to maximum yield and concentrating fire on these coordinates should see the shield disbursed long enough to land troop transports," Harry said typing in the coordinates he wanted MX-7 to focus his fire on and the hanger itself.

"It will be done Admiral; I have ordered the Spartan Corps and their Lucrehulks will be in place momentarily to start their assault on those coordinates and begin landing the Spartan Corps Marines and Battle Droids to secure hanger 52 and the route to the Imperial Throne Room."

"Sir the Executor's Shields are down, and we're coming under heavy fire from an Imperial II coming to its aid," Drax called out as the shields flared and the Harrow shook.

"Full Yield, maximum spred of Torpedoes Mr. Drax, continuous bursts until their destruction," Harrow ordered.

"Aye Sir," Drax said typing in several commands as a full spread of maximum yield torpedoes were fired at the rapidly approaching Imperial II Star Destroyer, as wave after wave of the torpedoes, grouped in five, were shot at the approaching juggernaut only for it to suffer major and catastrophic damage after the first volley, the second blew it off course, and the third caused it to drift dangerously into the atmosphere and gravity well of the moon below.

"Critical hit Sir! The Star Destroyer has been caught in the moon's gravity well and it's rapidly descending to the surface…trajectory is for near the shield generator facility!"

"Damn," Harrow said.

"Warn the ground troops to be on alert for incoming debris and that the ship may shift trajectories and endanger CIS assets. Alert the fleet that they're cleared to fully engage; it's time to focus our efforts on the Death Star."

"You have your orders MX-7, Harrow out. Coms," he said turning to the Ensign manning the station, "Alert the boarding parties to make their way to all transporter rooms. I want that Executor captured and squawking allied codes within the hour. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" the Ensign swiftly replied as she opened a ship-wide channel.

"Marine droids and commanders to your designated Transport sites. We are a go for ship to ship transport. Shield will lower in 30 seconds for wave one to transport. Weapons Hot Authorized. I repeat, marine droids and commanders to your designated transport sites. We are a go for ship to ship transport. Shields will lower in 30 seconds for wave one of transport in t-minus 29, 28, 27, 26, 25…" the ensign began counting along with the system clock before her.

"Drax Concentrate your fire here, here, and here," Harrow said standing beside the Lieutenant Commander pointing out critical power relays for the Super Star Destroyer that would disrupt all power systems on the craft and revert it to emergency systems only.

"I think half-yield torpedoes and concentrated phaser fire should do Mr. Drax."

Drax entered the coordinates into his targeting system, and with the press of a button three glowing balls of anti-matter fueled death fell upon the Executor in a massive explosion that sent plumes of fire coursing along the bow of the ship before the lights of the massive city scape faded completely, and the ship began to drift. It was spectacular to watch as the super charged plasma of the phasers cut into the Durasteel hull of the behemoth like a sneeze through quarter-ply fresher tissue, causing massive damage that only drydock could hope to cure as the inhabitants made haste to defend the doomed ship from boarding parties.

It was a shame none expected their invaders to beam into critical ship areas such as the bridge, engineering, and the munitions depot…or for them to have engaged with platoon after platoon of highly modified B-1s, B-2s, droidekas, and spider droids.

* * *

 *****Bridge, Executor*****

Chaos reigned on the smoke filled bridge as the environmental systems eventually gave way after the last volley of torpedoes from the Harrow.

Emergency lighting gave all areas a terrifying red glow as pipes which transported liquid oxygen cracked due to pressure and a fog of gaseous super-dense oxygen began to flood many areas of the ship as the massive craft continued to suffer system failures throughout.

"Sir, we've lost power! They've managed to completely wipe out our relay systems and power grid…we can't repair this in the field Sir," Chief of Engineering Lt. Ford Ex'pa-dition stated.

"Do we have ship-wide coms," Ronnadam asked of the nervous engineer.

"Negative Captain…at best we have helmet coms for Stormtroopers and handheld communicators; we've lost the ship Sir. It's only a matter of time before the generators go critical having lost the magnetic seals in the plasma resonance chambers. We have at most 10 minutes until reactors go critical Sir…" Ford finished.

A hush fell over the bridge at the realization that their mighty craft…one of the very symbols of Imperial Power, Law and Order, had been so crippled by such an insignificant craft.

"The unknown craft is swinging around for another pass Captain," a tactical officer called from the bridge's main window drawing the command crew's attention back to the expansive view of the battlefield it offered.

The little craft was drawing ever nearer and had come along side for what was likely to be a boarding operation as droid fighters landed and began systematically taking out surface laser turrets and turbo batteries.

"Damn it all;" Ronnadam shouted in frustration. "Were reinforcements ordered?" he asked rounding on the Coms officer.

"Lord Vader never answered our Hail Sir," the young lieutenant replied meekly.

"GAAHHH," Ronnadam screamed in frustration pulling at his hat, knocking his cap off in his rage.

"We have to order immediate evacuation Sir," Commander Gullage, sporting a wicked cut on his forehead and burns along the left side of his body from a console exploding earlier said from his prone position as he began hacking up blood.

"Our battle is done Sir…the ship is lost…but a few shuttles may be able to escape and make the call for help," he pleaded.

Ronnadam looked over the bridge crew, many severely injured and all exceptionally demoralized.

Squaring his shoulders and resolving himself to his failures, accepting his inevitable punishment form the Emperor and Lord Vader, Captain Ronnadam ordered the evacuation of the ship.

"Signal Evacuation, and sound the alarm…those systems should still be working," he began. "I'm going to take half our forces and try to land them on Endor, but I want you," he said indicating Lt. Ford, "to take Commander Gullage and the remainder of our forces and make a break for Imperial Space. Rally the troops, and bring help as soon as you can."

He walked over to one of the few operating terminals that controlled emergency systems, typed in his command code and plugged in his command cylinder, and ordered shipwide evacuation.

The klaxon for evacuation began sounding throughout the proud ship as its corridors began filling evermore with escaping gasses and the smoke of unchecked fires.

"You all have your orders…make it so," the Captain said before executing his command wipe protocol that would begin transmitting the code for critical systems to wipe and certain systems to self destruct in the hopes that the entire ship would be rendered inoperable if the Rebels could somehow board in time to repair the ship's engines and stop the reactors going critical.

"Aye Sir," the Officers said before saluting and taking Gullage down the executive elevator as the captain and half the crew made their way to the normal lifts to begin their evacuations.

Before the Captain left, he took a final look around the deserted bridge, _his bridge_ , and likely his last command just as a white light replaced the red and he swore he saw the silhouette of _somethings_ which began moving in the gaseous oxygen fog.

The lift ride down to the main deck that would take the Captain and his half of the bridge crew was taken in silence. After a few moments the officers all exited to blaster fire as Stormtroopers were pinned down by what could only be droids advancing from one of the hanger bays down the corridor.

"Report Trooper," Ronnadam ordered as he and the bridge crew took cover behind the overturned rail transport that would have taken them to the very shuttlebay they needed escape the battle for the moon below.

"Sir we were making our way here to escort you to your shuttle, and enemy troops began materializing in the corridor…we've been pinned down here for the last 10 minutes or so with no coms."

"What do you mean materialized trooper? Where did they breach the hull; is the shuttlebay compromised?" Ronnadam asked for clarification fearful that none of them would have time to get into pressure suites _and_ make their way to a shuttle.

"Sir that's unknown…The troops didn't breach the hull and we observed no incursion into the executive shuttlebay. The droids simply materialized out of thin air and a white glow before they opened fire and pinned us down."

"They've got personal shields!" one trooper called after landing a direct hit on one of the advancing (STARS) B-1's in the head.

"Concentrate fire and take them out," one of the troop commanders ordered as the 12 troopers began targeting the same droid with multiple shots until it blew up, and then targeted the next one, and began repeating the process until finally the tide seamed to turn and the droid's bodied began exploding.

"Fall back," the wavy and electronic voice of the droid commander called as he threw a concussion grenade toward the Imperials and they made their way down another corridor toward a secondary objective.

"Grenade!" one of the troopers called jumping on top as it exploded, and his body absorbed most of the blast.

"Troopers lead the way to the Executive Shuttlebay…we don't have time for our fallen," Ronnadam said with callous disregard for the heroics of the fallen stormtrooper, intent on fulfilling his last mission.

"Aye Sir," the Trooper Commander replied.

"Fall out Men, Diamond Formation around the Assets," he continued giving orders to the stormtroopers, before taking the blaster from the fallen trooper and those that survived the self destruct of the enemy droids.

"Take these and help guard our flank," he ordered the junior officers of the bridge crew.

"Very good Commander…let's be on our way," Ronnadam said salvaging a few concussive and plasma grenades from the fallen trooper's utility belt for his own use.

"Shuttlebay's half a klick down this corridor…we're on a fast march everyone…keep your eyes and ears open for enemy presence!" the Commander continued.

"Sir yes Sir!" the troopers replied as they formed up in a diamond pattern around the VIPs in the center and all began a fast march toward their target objective: the Executive Shuttlebay.

Elsewhere aboard the Executor, hundreds more CIS Marine Droids were being offloaded from their divisions and entering the ship via the main hanger off of modified Platoon Transport craft that were outfitted to traverse the void of space from one ship to another.

Many of the transports were offloading their soldiers onto the surface of the Executor and allowing their numbers to enter the ship via large holes in the superstructure that had been carved by phaser fire or photon torpedoes.

"Report," the Tactical Droid General of the Spartain Marine Forces ordered as he exited his Maxillipede Shuttle along with dozens of Engineering Droids, Astromechs, and several modified and R2 units which had been reclassified as R-8, and was designated as the Rakattan Series 8 after the improvements Gi and Li had made to the Industrial Automaton droid, along with some changes to their coding Lord Revan had personally undertaken.

"Engines are nearing critical General; we've got a few human teams down there now trying to calm things down, but we need all the help we can get. Reports are in that there is heavy combat going on in all sectors of the ship….we're fighting guerilla now corridor by corridor to claim the ship," the blue chested command droid replied.

"Very well," the general said computing his options.

"Prioritize stabilizing the ships engines and restoring power, or else in safely shutting the reactors down and calling in a tow…ensure that the critical ship systems are heavily guarded and allow these vermin the option to make their escape either to either the secondary hanger bays or escape pods," the general continued rubbing his chin in thought.

"We're going to let them escape Sir," the commander's low pitched and wavey voice asked in confusion.

"Affirmative Commander," the almost aristocratic voice of the General Replied. "We are going to allow them to escape to spread fear of our might and allow their allies to focus on reclaiming both their Jedi Emperor and comrades; His Celestial Majesty has deigned to be merciful for those which choose to flee before our might," he finished gripping his fist before composing himself and returning to the task at hand of securing the Executor for the Imperium.

After the General and his crew had fully departed, his shuttle took off and four of the modified platoon transports at a time entered the main hanger bay, deposited their cargo of Spartan Marines and Droid fighters to aid in the capture of the ship, along with hundreds of Astromech and repair droids along with supplies that would be needed to bring the ship back online once they had it secured.

The _Executor_ was a prize His Celestial Majesty had demanded be added to his collection of trophies from the Pretender's Empire.

The troops, soon reaching into the thousands, would spend the next several hours rooting out any resistance they may encounter.

"Commander," the general called before he could leave.

"Yes Sir," came the reply along with the full attention of the droid.

"I didn't say that we should make it easy for them or that they shouldn't suffer heavy casualties, now did I?" the droid said with a devious tilt to his voice.

"Aye Sir," the Commander replied before saluting and issuing orders to his subordinates as he coordinated the ongoing attacks of Palpatine's forces and the body count began rising for the Pretender's Empire.

"Unauthorized launch from the Executive Shuttle Bay General!" one of the droids aides called out.

"Multiple unauthorized launches from secondary shuttlebays across the ship," another chimed in.

"Send response teams to begin guarding each of the secondary shuttle bays, and ask the vulture droids to harass, but not destroy, any shuttles or pods that escape. Am I clear?" the intimidating general asked of the standard B1 aide.

"Roger-Roger," it said as it began scrambling around to execute it's CO's Orders.

The lights in the hanger suddenly returned, as the Klaxons signaling to abandon ship ceased and the leaking gasses were recycled into the ventilation system that was once more operational.

A human Officer, wearing the rank and insignia of a Lt. Commander in the Engineering Corps. Of the Imperium, was escorted by several modified B1 and B2 droids to the General, and he indicated the General should follow him.

"We've managed to stabilize the reactors General, and restore secondary power relays to a majority of the ship. Unfortunately the main bridge suffered a direct hit by an enemy Tie Fighter which was damaged, but we have most ships functions and controls brought up on the Secondary Battle Bridge," the Engineer began.

He took a breath as the General gave him his full attention and a hovering golf-cart like machine was brought forward for their use to travel to the battle bridge under heavy escort.

"The prior Captain, we've discovered," he said as they settled onto the transport, "that the Captain enacted several sabotage protocols that were designed to destroy critical ship systems such as navigation, helms, weapons targeting and automation, as well as life support, but we've managed to bypass the damaged systems and patch in the necessary code to have vital systems online. It will be several hours before we know if we will have hyperdrives or propulsion."

The general sat in thought for several moments as he contemplated all he'd been told.

"Good work Lt. Commander," he finally said slowly. "You've done the Imperium proud this day; please contact our Lucrehulk Support craft, and have them begin towing us a safe distance from the battlefield and request several dozen more Lucrehulk carriers come and deploy starfighters to protect your crews from Tie Fighters as we continue to remove the Imperial threat aboard."

They finally arrived at the Battle Bridge where the General began setting up shop and the Lt. Cmdr. began overseeing all efforts for repair and barking orders of his own to assign the various teams under him priority assignments.

"Sir, comline open to Commodore Benson and the 8th Carrier Flight of the 5th Fleet," one of the Standard B1s assigned as an aide to the General and serving as Coms Officer, began.

"Good work soldier," the T-Series General replied before turning his attention to the holographic projection of the S-T Series Commodore before him.

"Commodore; we have successfully established a command base aboard the _Executor_ , we've also managed to keep her reactors from going critical and the ship appears to be stable. Please send a few Lucrehulks to begin towing us to the fallback and rally lines so we are out of the blast radius of the Death Star," he asked of the Naval Officer.

"Affirmative General. I'm dispatching the Lucy, the Ethel, and the Fred from the Ricardo Section to tow you home. They will also protect you as I have need of those Vulture Droids clinging to your hull to engage with Star Destroyers that are attempting to withdraw," the Commodore stated.

"We are agreed Commodore. TR-45 Out," he said as the line was cut.

The forces continued to gather aboard the Executor as it was salvaged from an Imperial Wreck to an Imperium Asset.

* * *

 *****Aboard the Death Star, same time*****

Darth Vader had just brought Luke Skywalker before the Emperor for the first time, and they'd had their opening monologue.

"Your pathetic friends," the Emperor continued as spittle flew from his deformed mouth, "will die this day young Skywalker along with the Rebel Alliance! Their pitiful forces sent to the shield generator on the moon below will fail."

Luke looked up in shock that the Emperor knew of their plan.

"Yes," the emperor cackled as he fed on Luke's fear and anger being broadcast through the Force. "That's it boy…give into to your Fear, your friend's worthless little lives will be shed for naught. It was _**I**_ who allowed for the location of this base to leak to your alliance. It was _**I**_ who set the stage for this Battle and it is _**I**_ who reign supreme," he said as he sank back into his chair and the shadows it cast as he cackled at the struggle Luke was having with his emotions.

The Rebel Fleet began to attack only to realize the shield protecting the Death Star was still operational.

"Your pathetic friends have finally arrived," Palpatine said after a few moments silence with only the mechanical wheezing of Vader's chest unit breaking the silence.

Luke was fighting a massive internal struggle to maintain his composure and dedication to the Light Side of the Force even as both Vader and Palpatine communed with the Dark Side in an effort to expose Luke to the endless Darkness and the absolute power of the Dark Side.

"See their lives ended before the might of the Dark Side," Palpatine cackled as he indicated a window showing the Imperial Fleet engaging the Rebel Alliance as Palpatine's trap was sprung.

 _There is no emotion, there is PEACE_ , Luke reciting in his mind to try and temper the veritable hurricane of emotions stirring before him.

"I'm afraid your friends will die this day young Skywalker; your pittance of an assault force upon the Moon below this station will be swiftly executed, and your Rebellion shall die today under the brute strength of this **fully operational Death Star** ," the Emperor said in crescendo and rising pitch assured in his victory.

After calming slightly, he pressed a button and opened a com line to the Bridge of the Death Star.

"You may fire when ready commander," the evil man said with a smile.

A deep shudder went through the massive battle station as all weapons reactors went live, and destroyed one of the Mon Cruisers that was accompanying Home One and the fighter squadrons broke off their assault of the Death Star.

"Impressive isn't it young Skywalker," the Emperor said with a sadistic smile.

There was a pregnant pause before _someone_ answered...but not anyone Palpatine expected.

"Not really when you take into consideration all of the wasted energy you expend going for obliteration and vaporization when utter devastation could easily be achieved at a fraction of the power," an unexpected voice called from the window that the Sith and Jedi had turned away from.

"Who are you," the Emperor snarled as Vader lit his saber and began advancing on the cloaked man.

"Na ah ah!" the man said snapping his fingers as Vader began to sink into the floor panel before it solidified around where his calves would be.

"I'll take that thank you Sirs," he said as all of the lightsabers in the room flew to hover by his side.

"Who are you Jedi," Palpatine snarled, sensing the threat this man posed but not his presence in the Force, asked giving the stranger his undivided attention.

"I'm no Jedi, _emperor_ ," the man said using air quotes to demean the man. "I'm much worse, and much more than those monks who misinterpret and promulgate bad religion," he spoke as he casually began strolling along the length of the observation area viewing the battle as it progressed.

"Ah! There they are," he said clearly amused.

"Who," Palpatine asked signaling for his Imperial Guard to return to the room yet getting no response no matter how many times he hit the button.

"My fleets," the man said turning to face the Emperor clearly for the first time.

Glowing Green Orbs, an iridescent green that seemed most prominently emerald in nature, and which seemed to arch with power as they fixed their gaze upon the Emeperor.

For the first time in more than a decade, really since his battle with Yoda in the Senate Chamber all those years ago, Palpatine felt fear invade his senses.

Before him stood an apex predator…his senses screamed at him to cower, or fall down at the beasts feet and worship in exchange for his meager life….yet this fear was quickly quashed as he called on the limitless power of the dark side and he gave into his anger.

He attempted to rise only to discover he was rooted firmly in place by unseen bonds.

"Oh please, keep your seat," the being said lowering his hood revealing himself to be a Human, or humanesque, male of a seemingly young age. The faith outline of a lightning bolt scar was just discernable below the fringe of his brow before he shifted and the blemish was obscured.

"By order of their Celestial Majesties, Harold James and Dean Alexander of the Imperial House of Potter, on behalf, and at the behest, of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems, in exile, I Harry James of House Potter, Emperor of the Solanter Imperium, do hereby place you, Sheeve Palpatine, aka Darth Sidius, whose true name is otherwise unknown and unknowable to the Grand Jury which finds this Indictment, under arrest for the crimes as laid out in this indictment," he began as a roll of parchment popped into being, "for crimes against the lawfully constituted government of the Peoples of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, for War Crimes against the Same, for Genocide, and for numerous Felonies as explicitly laid out by the indictment presented to you," he finished as dozens of beams of light began appearing around the room and where before there were none, suddenly several dozen shiny silver B3-Cortosis Battle Droids stood at attention tracking Palpatine and Vader.

"Likewise," Harry continued turning to face the struggling Vader that had somehow broken one of his legs off and was attempting to reach for his lightsaber floating just out of his reach, "by order of their Celestial Majesties, Harold James and Dean Alexander of the Imperial House of Potter, on behalf, and at the behest, of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems, in exile, I Harry James of House Potter, Emperor of the Solanter Imperium, do hereby place you Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader, whose true name is otherwise unknown and unknowable to the Grand Jury which finds this Indictment, under arrest for the crimes as laid out in this indictment," he began as a roll of parchment popped into being, "for crimes against the lawfully constituted government of the Peoples of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, for War Crimes against the Same, for Genocide, and for numerous Felonies as explicitly laid out by the indictment presented to you," he finished.

Both parchments suddenly began drifting to their respective individual and the seal turned green indicating proper service, before Sheeve destroyed his, and Vader, curious, broke his seal and began reading as he was unexpectedly reattached to his severed limb by phantom forces, and sank to waste depth of the floor.

"I refuse to recognize the legitimacy of this trash," Palpatine snarled. "I am the Galactic Emperor, and sovereign. We have no treaties with your government, or those alien freaks in exile," he snapped as he suddenly reached out with the force and attempted to strangle Harry, only for the attack to be rebuffed with a snap of Harry's fingers.

"I am beyond you puny Sith," Harry said as he started to chuckle.

"Who are you," Luke interjected sensing no overt hostility from the man before him.

As if he just realized there was a third man in the room, Harry turned to greet him.

"Greetings, _Master Jedi_ ," Harry said formally. "I have no quarrel with you hear today. I seek only the peaceful arrest of these two War Criminals, and to aid in the destruction of this station while giving her personnel a chance to surrender or escape its inevitable destruction."

"Are you Sith," Luke brazenly asked.

Vader silently observed the byplay as his master continued to struggle and attempted to use force lightning or other dark side attacks on the being before him only for his efforts to utterly fail.

"Stop that ducks," Harry chided as Palpatine squawked before transforming into an anthropomorphic mallard.

"What the hells are you," Luke said in fear as he backed away from the being before him.

"I'm more than your Force can comprehend…where your powers are galactic, mine are Universal and Infinite," Harry said as he began stalking around the trio as he continued his exposition.

"I seek not to exercise dominion, or violence, but mine are the realms of death, creation, order, and chaos; I seek to bring peace and justice to those long denied the same by these," Harry said sweeping his hands to indicate Vader and Palpatine, "and to bring peace to the Restored Republic and Reformed Confederacy while protecting the peoples and species I have direct governance over," Harry said standing tall as the shadows seemed to recede from the room by the brightness of his very gaze.

"Do you presume to govern us all as a benevolent overlord," Luke said cautiously assuming a fighting stance and infusing his muscles with the Force in preparation for a fight.

"No," Harry said with a smile as he continued his trek as several B3's descended and placed cortosis shackles and force dampening bracers at the joints of Darth Vader and Darth Sidius.

For Vader the shackled also inhibited his electronic limbs, and he was unable to move at this point, stuck facing the bulkhead in front of him, and only just able to turn and look over his shoulder to see the the B3 which was manhandling him.

"You will release me," his deep and guttural voice commanded as he laced his words with the Force.

"You will shut the hell up," the B3 said as he slapped the back of Vaders helmet.

"YOU WILL RELEASE ME NOW DROID," Vader cried using his rage to fuel his words with the Dark Side energies stored in his very body.

The B3 took a small bag containing a leafy substance, and an unladed .38 from a compartment on it's body, dropped them at Vader's knees, and suddenly screamed "Stop Resisting Arrest," and did commence to whale into Vader with a shock stick and beat the hell out of him, while chanting "Stop Resisting a Lawful Arrest," as a few other of the B3s joined in to subdue the Sith.

"Holy Fuck this is what I get for letting Revan watch American Crime shows from my personal archives as he programmed these clunkers," Harry said pinching his brow as the over zealous droids definitely cracked a rib or three of Vader's as the man began shitting him self in pain and impotent rage.

"Father!" Luke cried in outrage lurching after Vader, surprising Harry he was able to move at all, even if it was a few centimeters before he fell flat on his face.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Luke screamed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began having, what Harry wrongly assumed was a seizure.

"Guys can someone restrain him? It seems we may need to get him to a medic," Harry called to a few of the Cortosis Droids which broke rank and began restraining Luke, and placed a leather strap which Harry had conjured into his mouth to keep him from biting his own tongue off.

"Stupefy," Harry verbalized as a massive streak of red flew from his concealed wand and struck Palpatine.

He repeated the actions for both Vader and Luke before signaling his own Flagship of the all clear as a medical crew of droid beamed over with supplies and potions Harry had brewed especially for this moment.

"Alright Doctors, they're in your hands…please sedate them with the Draught of Living Death, and they should be safe for transport back to the _Marauder's Redux_ " Harry said speaking of his highly personalized Mark III Lucrehulk which had been designed with style upgrades, along with those he'd eventually planned to place upon the Hedwig Reborn, but never got around to while he and Dean were still on Earth, while including the systems standard to this Galaxy as a backup to those Harry could bring to life.

"I want them under 24 hour Guard, in separate Medical Quarantine, and alert the Rebels that we have recovered General Skywalker, but that he's suffered some type of seizure and is being treated aboard my flagship.

A series of rapid and sharp raps on the massive door leading to the corridors of the Death Star Sounded suddenly, in the customary Shave and a Haircut...two bits, rhythm which signaled that the invasion force had made their way right on schedule to assist in their exit.

Harry wiggled his fingers in the general direction of the Door as it unlocked and rapidly rose to admit the squadrons of Battle Droids bearing the Potter Crest beyond.

"All Clear your Celestial Majesty," the low and gravely voice of his own model of B1 called.

"Prepare this lot for transport," Harry said as the three light sabers floated over to him before he pocketed them.

"I want these three sedated per the plans and then we leave immediately Doctors," Harry said looking at the medical bots.

He snapped his fingers and Vader, slumped as he was with his hands tied behind his back looked as though he was attempting to touch his toes in a faint, began to slowly rise from the floor and it was only once he was fully on his back floating under the effects of Harry's silent _mobilicorpus_ , that the damage to his mask and body truly became apparent with several broken wires and dents to his armor prominent from the beating he'd received.

"What should we do with this evidence boss," one of the B3s called holding up the bag of what was unmistakably _marijuana_ , and the unloaded .38 special.

"Is that Carlos' strain?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"Yes Your Celestial Majesty," the B3 said walking over and depositing the Baggy in Harry's hand.

"Dean will want this for later," he replied pocketing the substance in his robe.

"You can leave the gun. I don't believe we will need it for our conviction, do you?"

"No Master," the B3 said crushing the primitive weapon and throwing it behind him into the shaft which oddly lead directly to the energy plant of the battle station.

"They're ready for transport Master," the Doctors suddenly called after administer the Draught via hypospray to the neck of Palpatine and both Skywalkers. "Also, this one's in a bad way and likely not going to make it 24 hours unless he undergoes massive reconstructive surgeries," the Doctor Bot said indicating Vader.

"His artificial lung is steadily loosing power, and functionality…I estimate he has 4 hours of function left in this body suit, and for whatever reason they never properly treated the burns of infection he's suffered over 100 percent of his body."

"What shall we do Master," the Doctor finished, his full attention turned to Harry.

"Well shit," Harry said running his hand through his hair in irritation as he began to pace.

"Start the process for the Lazarus Protocols, and an _unwilling_ spirit. We're going to spend the next three months making him whole, then he's going to spend the rest of his life atoning for his crimes…or as many lives as it takes before his debt is fully repaid," Harry replied with a grim look of determination set upon his face.

 _Majesty, we've managed to bring the shield down on schedule….eta of Rebel Bombers reaching the Reactor Core are no more than five minutes. You must proceed immediately to the extraction point and board the White Phoenix_ , Harry and Dean's Personal BC-714 granted them as a concession upon their 'conquering' the CIS, _and make all due haste to return to the Marauder Redux,_ the voice of Admiral Harrow suddenly came from the Phoenix Combadge Harry was wearing on his brest.

Harry tapped the badge to open the channel and replied, "We're on our way admiral…we wouldn't want to miss the fireworks," Harry said flicking his wand in the direction of Palpatine's chair as klaxons and alarms started sounding for the evacuation of the Battle Station immediately.

"Reactor Overload Imminent," a computerized voice could be heard over the din speaking in basic. "Evacuate Immediately. Reactor Levels are Critical. Evacuate per order of the Emperor."

The message went on to repeat.

"Form up! Move out!" Harry Ordered the B3s which took station on his flank, before joining with their counterparts outside the doors and the troops plus their… _guests_ made their way to the White Phoenix and a swift exit from the doomed super weapon of the dark side.

The group were half way there before a massive shudder ripped through the Battle station and Harry sensed their time had been cut short.

"Double Time it troops! Commander J-5, call ahead and have them prepping the ship for a hasty exit, we're likely to be singed on our way out," Harry screamed as he and all his droid companions broke out into a sprint to make it the 300 meters that separated them and the Phoenix.

"Roger Roger" came the reply.

They'd almost made it to the hanger when they suddenly came under heavy blaster fire.

"Return fire," the blue chested commander of the STARS B-1s ordered as they set up lines and immediately began returning fire.

"Ensure the Jedi and Sith make it aboard! Protect them and the Doctors," Harry ordered the B3s as he joined in the fire, sending all manner of violent and dark spells, toward the massive number of enemies present.

After the Doctors were clear and his prizes secured Harry ordered the droids to fall back to their transports.

"Fall back troops…I'll finish these off," Harry said with a sadistic smirk overtaking his face.

"Sir we can't leave you unprotected!" the commander argued.

"Go!" Harry said swiping his hand and the commander and the remainder of his platoon were not so gently flung toward the safety of their transports which they immediately began loading and using to exit Hanger 52.

Amplifying his voice, Harry called out to the Stormtroopers.

"You can flee and leave me and mine to go in peace…or you can die. What is your choice Imperials?"

The Battlestation's gave an almighty lurch as pipes and the infrastructure of the based began to fall apart and clog the Stormtroopers path of retreat.

"Long Live the Empire!" Screamed a Trooper throwing his fist into the air as he opened fire on Harry, who wordlessly erected a shield which deflected all bolts shot his way into the ceiling above the troopers.

"Have it your way!" he said drawing forth the Death Stick and his Holly Wand.

Centering himself and drawing forth all the malice, hate, and fear he could he incanted one of his least favorite wide area-effect spells:

" _Infernum_ ," he positively roared as a massive 100 foot long Basilisk made of Fiendfyre shot forth from the Death Stick, and 40 foot tall Acromantula sprang forth from his Holly Wand.

Before the troopers could even react, they were consumed by the Basilisk.

"Devour this station!" Harry commanded to the cursed fire as it raced through the debris and began consuming all in its wake.

He apparated to the White Phoenix on ramp, and signaled the attendant to launch as he entered the craft proper and made himself comfortable.

He returned his wands to whence they'd come, after casting a protective shield about the Phoenix…just for good measure.

The small(ish) craft had just exited the hanger before a massive plume of Fire erupted, taking the shape of all manner of creatures which the people of this Galaxy Feared.

"Open Fleet Coms and begin transmitting," Harry ordered once he made his way to the cockpit.

"This is Potter Actual, we have achieved our primary objective. All Solanter Ships are to fall back and watch the fireworks; an invitation is extended to Republic Leadership to rendezvouses and debrief aboard the Marauder Redux. Potter out," he said terminating the feed as the ship engaged maximum impulse to clear the immediate vicinity of the Death Start as it began exploding.

The ship lurched at the powerful concussive blast and wave of energy that was released so near them and several dozen individual alarms began blaring warnings.

"Report," Harry growled as he picked himself off the floor after the inertial dampeners of the craft momentarily failed and he found himself on the floor of the cockpit, along with several of the droids assisting his organic crew.

"Aft shields are heavily damaged, and engine three is offline," the Flight Colonel in charge of Harry and Dean's Personal transport began.

"We've deployed astromech's to see to it Sir; but apart from a little turbulence, we're fine. Reports are that the Imperial Fleet, what's left of it, have exited the system. We've won the day Sir," the Colonel said wiping the blood from his brow where he'd impacted the console in front of him.

"Episkey," Harry incanted pointing his Holly Wand at the Colonel's injury as the other officers were amazed to witness that his skin began stitching as the wound closed, seemingly, on its own.

"Thank you Majesty," the Neimoidian spoke in adoration.

"You're welcome Garek. Take us home," Harry said tiredly as he sat back down and began digging his palm into his forehead to try and ease some of the pressure he felt after using such dark and powerful magic.

"Please call ahead and have my quarters prepared for a cleansing ritual…it would be best if you also had one of the PK's ready with a mobile emitter so my Husband can help me with the aftermath of what just happened," Harry instructed the flight crew who scrambled to execute the Celestial's orders.

Harry turned to the console before him, and after entering a few codes, opened a secure comline to his acquaintance…Yoda, who was aboard the Marauder to act as a bridge between the Rebel Forces, Republic Remnant, and his own Government and that of the CIS in the negotiations that would be taking place in the days, and weeks, ahead.

"Open a Priority One Channel to Grandmaster Yoda of Degobah, authorization Potter 2-10-13," Harry said speaking to the AI.

"Of course Harry, right away," the voice of Hermione cheerily replied.

It was only a few seconds before the face of Yoda, in one of the various conference rooms scattered throughout Harry's Flagship, appeared.

 _Connection Secure. Channel Open,_ the voice of not Hermione sounded.

"Grandmaster we have both Skywalkers and Palpatine in custody. We're coming in hot because I had to use some rather unsavory skills to protect them as they were being loaded on the transport," Harry said with a sigh as he continued needing his forehead.

There was a slight pause before he continued opening bloodshot eyes to peer at Yoda.

"I would like you to be present," he began, "to help calm Luke and explain to him who/what we are, as well as to mediate between the CIS and Alliance to Restore the Republic on the terms we've previously outlined. Are you willing to do so," Harry asked formally of the wizened Celestial.

"Here sir I, a Jedi first and foremost Master Potter; to defend the Citizens of the Republic we are sworn," he began, "and to broker the peace we have always striven mmhmm."

He say up and poked his Gimmer Stick at the cameral on the console he sat in front of.

"In the interests of the Republic, peace with the Solanters and Confederacy, will be. To moderate this summit, fairly and impartially, I will. My word you have, Master of Death," Yoda finished with a solemn nod.

"Thank you Grandmaster. A representative from the Knights of Cothrom will aide you and will be serving as the principal negotiation for the Imperium. I believe that Admiral Trench has been volunteered to represent the CIS," Harry finished.

"Sorry to interrupt Sire," the Neimoidian Colonel began, "but we're on final approach to the Marauder, and will be in the main hanger bay in less than 60 seconds," he finished before returning his attention to lining up the small shuttle for final approach and entry to the massive Lucrehulk before them.

"We shall speak more once I've cleansed Grandmaster," Harry said. "Potter out."

The screen terminated as Harry ended the call.

"I'm in the back if you need me," he said to the flight crew as he left the cockpit and made his way to the magically enhanced medbay to check on their special guests.

Harry made his way into the well equipped medbay of his personal "fast ship" as he and Dean liked to call her, and observed that Luke, Palpatine, and Vader occupied three of the 10 beds, and that 3 medical teams, consisting of a GH-7 Medical Assistant, an FX-5 Medical Assistant, and a primary 2-1B Medical Droid were attending to each of the Force Sensitive men while being overseen by the Chief Medical Officer of the White Phoenix, Doctor Vorcht, a Mandalorian Male.

"A-Ten-Hut!" the magna guard called as they saluted Harry's presence, briefly drawing Doctor Vorcht's attention from his examination of Palpatine, and the extremely long list of issues his present body faced.

Harry nodded in greeting to Vorcht and waved him off to continue his duties, as he began to read the charts of Vader going into a state of perplexed shock at the sheer number of curable ailments this man had undoubtedly been suffering under for the last 20 years or so.

"May I be of assistance Master," one of the modified B1s, bearing a red cross on a white field across its chest, asked Harry as he kept looking between the chart and Vader.

"What's your designation," he asked as he continued to review the information and vital signs of Vader.

"I am MD-65 Master; a Field Combat Medical Droid and Nurse Practitioner; Lieutenant, Junior Grade, of Your Own Mercy Corps," the droid responded in a soft, natural sounding, voice.

"Thank you MD-65; I'm just reviewing the injuries our friend here has sustained," Harry said.

"I know Master…isn't it dreadful," the droid said passing a probe over the body of the Sith Lord to update his current vitals and to receive a reading as to how his body was metabolizing the draught he'd been given.

"Are there any indications they're fighting the potion," Harry asked genuinely concerned.

The droid took a few moments to switch to different settings on its probe, and the screen above Vader's bed began to show information relevant to the potion in his system and how it was being absorbed and metabolized so far.

"It would appear," MD-65 began, "that he is reacting much the same way that non-Force Sensitives have reacted to the compound Master; based on these readings, so long as they hold steady, the sedative will complete it's cycle and begin renewing once it's completed it's merger with their bone marrow. It will continue to self-replicate until such time as your counter-agent is administer."

Harry let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

These three, according to Yoda, were very powerful Force Sensitives and the worry was that they'd be able to fight off the effects of the potion before it could lock into their bodies and begin self-replicating as they'd discovered the potion did on one of the prisoner's Harry had taken of the Pirate Crew's that had dared attack Harry and Dean on their honeymoon across the Galaxy.

There were too many pirates sadly….and only so many potions/spells to test on them. The ones which survived, Harry and Dean had unleashed to the greater Galaxy to sew fear at the sight of the Flying Dutchman.

"Have each of their DNA samples collected and sent to Sickbay for the Lazarus Protocols for Vader and Palpatine," Harry said placing Vader's chart back at the foot of his bed.

"See what can be done about Luke's cybernetics; there's no reason these people shouldn't have been able to grow him a functional replacement."

"Yes Master," MD-65 replied as Harry swiftly made his way out of the Medbay and toward the exit having felt the ship land at its berth inside the Marauder's Redux.

* * *

Act 03.

Harry's Council had gathered in his private suite, either via hologram due to their being on Solanter or one of the Flagships of the various Fleets they commanded, or because they were presently on a mission for the Imperium.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry began taking stock of those involved in the meeting.

Darth Plagueis, General Grievous, Darth Tyranus, Darth Revan Dean, Gi, Li, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Acolyte Asajj Ventress, General Whorm Loathsom, Admiral Sev'rance Tann, Admiral Vandalor, General Ennodius, His Imperial Highness, Dean, Admiral Harrow were all seated around Harry and able to view each other.

"What is thy bidding my Master," Darth Plagueis began as was customary as the eldest revenant and member of Harry's Counsel, apart from Dean.

"It's been three days and we're nearing completion on our talks for formal recognition of the CIS State, as it existed in the Rims before the Battle of Coruscant. How go our plans for the invasion of Hutt Space and taming the wild west," Harry asked of those assembled.

"I've divided the 12th Fleet into various squadrons, and sent half the entire fleet to lay in wait along all major trade routes Master," Darth Revan began. "There are presently Dozens of Miranda Class Cruisers as well as Interdictors assigned to each Task Force, which will lie in wait until you give the order to begin generating their gravity wells and disrupting hyperspace travel through Hutt Space. The Mirandas each have the DNA Profile of the Hutt Species locked in to their Transport Systems and their various crew are fully trained on the Catch and Release protocols."

"Very good Lord Revan," Harry said with a genuine smile, "I'm glad to hear we're progressing along."

"What of the concessions and armaments demanded by the Republic at our most recent summit my Lord," Count Dooku interrupted.

Most everyone else, turned to watch their Master's reaction desiring to know the answer as well.

Harry sighed and looked to the Hologram of his Husband for patience.

"For the thousandth time Jard, I'm still debating whether to accept their request, or whether to counter with lower figures than what they're requesting….but really, the number of munitions they've requested is inconsequential in the long run."

"I think love, they're concerned you'd actually consider turning over Rodenberry Tech to them," Dean spoke up.

"Let me assure everyone _that_ is off the table and a deal breaker, as I've continuously emphasized through out Chief Representative, General Grievous," Harry replied.

"Emboldened by the destruction of the Death Star, the _Republic_ ," Grievous Sneered, "believe themselves incapable of defeat on the battlefield or in the Conference Room…they grow in impunity with each stars system which joins their Alliance to Restore the Republic, and New Republic."

Harry sighed.

"Be that as it may, I've informed the leadership of all delegations, and the Heads of State, that Solanter Tech is proprietary, and not up for trade. Our tech is to be used solely in the defense of the homeland or our allies."

"What is the true aim of the Republic Negotiators," Asajj cut in.

"Are they looking for the newest shiniest ships that we've demonstrated at the Battle of Endor, or are they looking to grow their fleet? I say we mothball all Mark I CIS Ships, strip them of any upgrades made to them with Rodenberry Tech, and sell them to this New Republic at a discount; hells," she scoffed, "President Gorm could expand the CIS Treasurey quite handsomely if he took their fleets and sold them to the Republic as we're going to be the primary peacekeepers in the Rims," she finished.

Harry turned his attention to face Michael who was across from him, in person, at the meeting.

Raising a brow in question, Harry invited Michael to reply to Ventress' suggestion.

"Gorm may have gone soft as a politician, but he isn't stupid," Michael began.

"He'll no sooner sell his fleets to the Republic than he would dismantle them at Your Majesty's Request; he knows we're the new powerhouse of the Confederacy, but once we expand back into the greater galaxy, there will be those systems and worlds which will demand heightened security which will ensure his continued election if he supplies…AND we'll still be primarily responsible for patrolling the homeland, our expanded regions of Hutt Space, and manufacturing standard ships and droids for sale to our CIS Neighbors, not to mention contributing to patrolling the borders with the Republic," Michael trailed off after looking up and realizing he'd rambled again.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"My point," he said picking back up, "is that no matter what happens, by treaty we're going to be looked at and relied upon to provide the majority of weapons, ships, and droids for internal use and external defense of the CIS. If we were to shift production of the Star Forge II to Standard CIS Tech, we could meet any order of commerce the Republic required…but we should not give anyone anything," Michael said to emphasize his point.

"Agreed," Dean unexcitedly spoke up.

"Har you're brilliant, and you made all this possible," he began, "but don't over think this. You brought damn near 400,000 ships to the Republic's little Endor Tea Party…don't get bogged down in the minutia, or let this Summit extend beyond it's purpose…securing Independence for the CIS, Recognition for each Member State, including our little Imperium, and a treaty of non-aggression between our peoples…we can worry about commerce, travel, etc. once we've utterly destroyed the Empire," Dean said with a smile of encouragement to Harry.

Harry rubbed his brow in frustration.

"You're right darling, as usual. Grievous, let's focus on those objective and hold the line. The Republic can either accept our Independence and aid, or we can damn well march on without them," Harry said to a round of agreement from his council.

"My Lord, I have a personal request," the quiet voice of Ahsoka Tano spoke unexpectedly as all eyes turned to her.

"Yes Admiral; It's always a pleasure to hear from you," Harry replied with a kind smile.

"I know you've undertaken the Lazarus Protocol for Skyguy…I mean Vader and Sidius," she began.

"I'd like to request a transfer and special assignment to guard Vader once he's put into Anakin's cloned body."

Harry say back and considered the request.

"You know Admiral Tano," he began somewhat formally, "that the process with Anakin is going to be much more… _violent_ …than your own process was because his soul will be fighting me and the connections that will be forming to his new body. You realize that he will be in near constant agony for weeks until his soul completely bonds to its new vessel…right?" he asked testing the resolve of the Torgruta female.

She steeled her resolve before replying in the affirmative.

"I recognize that My Lord, but someone he knows and trusts implicitly needs to be there to guide him back to sanity…back to reality outside of the cloud of the Dark Side," she said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Do you think there's anything left of Anakin Skywalker for you to guide," Count Dooku began.

"Don't you fucking DARE JAR," Ahsoka exploded. "You don't get to say ANYTHING about Anakin….if it weren't for you and Palpatine we wouldn't be in this mess, so shut your god damn Sith Whore MOUTH!" she screamed only to break down into tears from all the pent up emotions she'd had once she learned that not only was Skyguy alive, but he'd been corrupted and broken into Darth Vader.

She wept openly as several of the council tried to look away or cast their gaze down and away from the wailing of the young Admiral.

"There-there Ahsoka," Dean cooed. "Everything is going to be ok, and of course we'll allow you to transfer to help Anakin in his transition," Dean spoke up.

She began hiccupping to catch her breath as she dabbed her eyes and blew her nose quite noisily in appreciation.

"This is why you should have progressed beyond the level of Journeyman _Jedi_ ," Grievous sneered throwing his own two cents in.

"You allow your emotions to well within you until they burst forth and you can't deal with them or use them to your benefit…You're to be under the direct supervision, and escort, of one of my Knights at all times while you are aboard the Marauder Redux. Do I make myself clear Journeyman Tano?" he finished leaving no room for doubt as to the answer he sought.

After composing herself, she replied.

"Yes Commander Sheelal," she said earnestly.

"Good girl; we'll make a Knight out of you yet," he finished with a semblance of a smile to reassure the young, and emotionally fraught, young Jedi.

Harry looked around the room once more before the discussion continued on various other topics, ranging from Ship Placements, the fortifications being added to the Endor System, and the planning of incursions into both Imperial and Hutt Space.

The meeting finally began to wrap up after discussions of joint expedition forced concluded, and Harry, Harrow, Grievous, and their various aides that were present, all stood to mingle before departing.

"General," Harry called as Harrow and one of his men broke off into a discussion about troop dispersion for patrols of the "New Expanse" as the Endor and Surrounding Systems was coming to be called for the Solanter Imperium.

"I'd like you to put together a few teams and begin rounding up the bounty hunters used by the Hutts," Harry started.

Grievous raised a brow in question.

"They're the ones that will have the best information on tracking down and locating all the various Hutts, Crime Boss', and Pirate Dens we need to know about."

Grievous continued to stare at Harry, choosing to maintain his own counsel until posed a question.

"Do you think it wise to send in expeditionary forces now to capture these Bounty Hunters General, or should we focus on this as a secondary objective once we begin the march to Nal Hutta" Harry asked pressing the question directly.

Grievous took a few moments to think of his response.

"I would think that we could send several assassin droids, perhaps a few magna guard, and gather most of the ones we'd need…" Grievous said trailing off.

"However, Majesty," he said with reverence, "I believe that the risk is great that this will alert the Hutts as to our end game. If we miss a bounty hunter, or if anyone puts together a list of these bounty hunters we are going after specifically…it may tip off our prey."

Harry took a few moments to consider Grievous' counsel.

"I believe," he started, "that a workable solution to that would be to call open season and begin detaining all bounty hunters then we come across…don't you think?" He asked of the Supreme Commander of his Armed Forces.

"What's this," Harrow suddenly asked as he going the men.

"The Master desires to capture all bounty Hunters we can to locate and detain all the Hutts we can; we're discussing the merits of sending in small strike teams for specific bounty hunters which primarily work for them, or capturing all we encounter."

"That's not a bad idea," Michael threw in. "If we could disrupt their bounty networks, we'll be able to further and permanently destabilize their base of operation."

The trio continued planning on the next chapter of the Imperium's War Stategy, until they were interrupted by Grievous' aid-de-camp, a Twi'lek male Captain named Horace which had risen to prominence in the Army and caught the Supreme Commander's Attention for his shrewd tactical skills and supreme talent for organization.

"They're ready for you all once more," he said indicating the Alliance Summit which were meeting to hash out plans for terms of peaceful coexistence for the CIS and New Republic.

They made their way from Harry's private suite to the grand reception hall and meeting space several floors below…a gilded and opulent show of wealth, power, and completely against Harry's tastes for the more sensible, but a necessary evil for matters of State.

"Welcome back everyone," Harry dutifully said with a smile as the New Republic Faction, lead by Mon Mathma, Admiral Akbar, Senator Amidala, and General Solo. The CIS was lead, and represented, by President Gorm, Admiral Trench, and the prominent Senator for the CIS, while Harry and his faction were represented Chiefly by General Grievous and Lord Bilhearst, as well as Admirall Harrow and Harry himself.

Yoda had been unanimously elected to act as moderator of the factions, and mistakenly believed to favor the tenants and positions of the New Republic.

"Indeed, back on the Record we are," the diminutive little Celestial began. "When left last, agreed we were as to recognition of the Confederacy, and each of their sovereign member states we had agreed. Contention was held only as to cost of this recognition, yes?" Yoda asked as an archival droid watched on from afar.

"I believe that was correct," Mon began. "We had been discussing the free exchange of technology and ship designs, as well as a treaty of mutual protection and non aggression in exchange for the New Republic recognizing the sovereignty of the Confederate States and ceding any/all claims to the Inner or Outer Rim Territories they claim."

"As well as any star system, which by fair and free election would choose to join us now or in the future, no matter their location," Harry chimed in for the first time in quite awhile.

"I do believe that's correct," President Gorm chimed in.

"Good; on then we move to discussing matters of contention. Argue for your position, the New Republic shall concerning the contested concessions, for 5 minutes, to which both the CIS and Solanter Imperium will be given a rebuttal."

Mon sat forward at her desk and looked at her notes before raising her gaze to speak directly to Harry, having discerned that he was the true power in the room after several days of negotiations and meetings.

"We have already discussed the marvel that is Solanter Tech," she began without equivocation, or posturing. "We need the upgrades that you have brought, the sheer volume you're able to produce, to liberate the core worlds, and the remainder of the Galaxy. A small fleet of your Miranda Cruisers would go far in liberating the regions held by the Moffs, and ensuring that there are no remnants of the Empire left at the end of the day."

"We want your transporter tech," Akbar spoke up without preamble, his watery voice

"And your weapons systems…these photon torpedoes and phasers," Leia said speaking up.

"This Rodenberry Tech," Mon said regaining control of her delegation…silencing those which had interrupted her with a glare, "including the reactors which power them are new and foreign to us…we'd like to examine these weapons in order to improve on them, and use them to combat the Empire…this tech can't fall into the hands of the Imperialists," She finished with conviction.

"But it is in the hands of Imperialists," Gorm spoke up, "just not the ones you're used to," he said indicating Harry and his cohort.

"Observe decorum we shall," Yoda spoke up to head off a disagreement he felt resulting as tension rose in the Force.

"Thank you Grand Master," Mon spoke as she continued.

"We will pay fair market value…..at a premium….for these ships Honorable Delegates, Your Majesty. We are not demanding you cede the work of your people to us without compensation. We merely ask that you provide us the same benefit you do the CIS via your tech."

"The lady's time has ended; to Present Gorm the floor falls," Yoda said gently.

"While it's true that every State, every Nation…hells, every Peoples have a right to defend themselves, none have the right of commanding another weaken themselves to bolster another. We in the Confederacy believe in the independence of each Member State, which is Sovereign unto itself."

He looked around the room and met Mon's gaze.

"When we first were presented these upgrades and tech by the Solanterians, we scoffed…then we saw it in action. No amount of begging, bartering, or proposals could see these new systems delivered to the rest of the CIS…the treatied allies of the Solanter Imperium. The CIS only has access to Rodenberry Tech in the sense that it is present and operates within our borders contributing to regional defense, and operates jointly with the CIS Military," he said bitterly.

"I speak from experience Mon, that the Potter Dynasty will sooner raise the Galaxy before they willingly part with their playthings. The Republic will have to contend with the same level of access as we in the Confederacy do: a promise of protection and joint operations concerning military matters," the dour man concluded.

"Finished you are," Yoda asked in surprise.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

Lord Bilhearst was recognized to speak for the Solanter Imperium.

"It is the position of the Imperium that we maintain proprietary technology for the defense of the Homeland, first and foremost," the Munn began. "We have, solely thought proprietary methods achievable due to the unique nature of the very being of our Imperial Family, been able to advance science to heights only imagined during the reign of the Celestials of old."

His gaze swept the assembly before settling on Moderator Yoda to emphasize his point.

"The technology we've pioneered is new…it is dangerous…and holds the potential to greatly upset the balances of power in this Galaxy; we are not prepared at this time to cause such chaos, infighting, and economic destabilization as marketing these ships and systems would cause. Providing access to the Intellectual Property of the Empire is out of the Question, and the New Republic must agree to not only the protection of Intellectual Property registered in the Imperium and Confederacy, but also to allowing the Imperium the sole right to enforce these laws…to allowing the Imperial Courts Jurisdiction over Republic Citizens or Entities which are suspected to have broken Imperial Law."

"You're crazy," Han said from the back wall of the room before standing and swaggering to Leia's side.

"We just blew up one symbol of Imperial tyranny and you're talking about making the free citizens of the Republic subject to another Empire's laws," the suave smuggler cum general said bracing himself against the table.

"Decorum we shall have General Solo. Honestly we shall all speak; crazy has been nothing said. Focusing on Peace we all should be mmhmm," the little goblin interrupted.

Han scoffed and returned to his seat, rejecting Leia's hand as she tried to have him sit by her.

"I have been informed by my superiors that we cannot sign an agreement for the exchange of Proprietary Intellectual Property or what we term the Rodenberry class of design(s) and system(s)," Quez continued.

"We are however willing to utilize our superior manufacturing capabilities to produce, at a reduced market price, any number of ships, of any class requested, which existed prior to 19 BBY among the inventory of either the Republic or Confederate Navies, on the condition we sign a clean peace treaty of mutual recognition, a treaty of non-aggression, and for the enforcement of all judicial acts, laws, and government documents, decrees, etc. of the other for enforcement and extradition purposes within the next 48 hours," the Munn said quietly.

The Republicans began to flutter about and entered discussions, and most missed Yoda speak clearly.

"A fair counter Lord Bilhearst has Offered. Ten minutes we shall recess to allow the factions to discuss," he finished as the lights of the eyes of the archival droids dimmed to show they were only passively recording, and were not on the official "Record."

The Republic caucused and spent the entire ten minutes huddled with only the occasional heated word or shout phrase making its way out of their huddle before Yoda finally called for a return to the Record and discussions.

"Productive our caucuses can be, yes?" he chuckled.

"Speak on the Imperium's County, Mon Mathma shall."

"Many feel as though we should end these discussions and go our separate ways to unite the _whole_ galaxy under the _democratic_ banner of the Republic if we cannot have equal access to Solanter Tech," she began only to be interrupted by Harry.

"And I have been counseled to call forth millions ships to burn this Galaxy until the rot of the past has finally been cleared and the hope of a clean future can take root and survive the infection of corruption and infighting both the Sith and Jedi represent and which have caused such utter devastation to the sentients and nonsentients alike over the eons," he said without his eyes ever leaving Mon's.

"But I don't _want_ to do that…I want to maintain the peace and balance for my citizens in my corner of the Galaxy, while meeting the obligations I owe to my neighbors and allies," he said indicating the CIS.

"It's a simple proposition Mon…do we settle our petty differences and leave here allies, do I add your causes to those _I_ honor and fight for, or do we leave the potential for lasting peace on these tables, and go our separate ways? Believe me…we could skirmish for 100,000 years and the Republic will never match the potential I have for sheer volume of ships, without even taking their quality into consideration!" he boasted.

"BUT I HAVE RISEN ABOVE SUCH COUNSEL," she pressed on with steel in her voice as she interrupted Harry, "and pointed out to them that there is a dangerous cycle of war, intrigue, and infighting that has plagued our Galaxy for far too long. A lasting peace can no longer be afforded when there are such diverse groups maintained in _forced_ union as such breeds disharmony and feeds the Dark Side."

Harry, taken aback, quieted to allow the human female to speak.

"Before we commit, we would know what prices, under what terms and conditions, and what assurances for production, we would have should we request the following," she said taking a pad and giving it to a PK droid who ferried it over to Harry and his delegation for review.

On the pad the following requests were made:

 **Ship Quantity Production Time/Cost**

 **X -Wing 20,000 ?**

 **Y-Wing 25,000 ?**

 **B-Wing 30,000 ?**

 **Pelta Class Frigate 5,000 ?**

 **Venator Class Star Destroyers 15,000 ?**

 **B2-Battle Droids 1,000,000 ?**

 **ST Admiral Droids 15,000 ?**

 **T Series Command Droid 45,000 ?**

 **B1-Battle Droids 10,000,000 ?**

 **Lucrehulk Carriers/Control Ships 5,000 ?**

Harry looked up from the list as he passed it along to Lord Bilhearst who would then pass it along to General Grievous.

"Are you serious," Harry asked of Mon. "Is this a serious offer?"

Not sure how to read Harry, Mon cautiously replied.

"Yes…we believe that number of ships will help immeasurably in not only rooting out any remnant Palpatine has left, but in securing law and order until we can have a functional Senate and galactic government back in force and effect to maintain a standing army of our own," the proud woman replied.

"You think a million B2s, and 10 million B1s, with the coding from the first war of Confederate Independence, will be sufficient…" he trailed off getting rather serious.

"I don't," General Grievous spoke up unexpectedly.

"Neither do I," Harry said talking the pad and making a few corrections before floating the pad back to Mon.

"Your numbers are honestly not realistic Mon…especially not if you were hoping to use first generation Battle Droids to do the heavy lifting while you recruited for the nascent New Republic Armed services," Harry began as several holograms sprang to life showing the classic line of B Battle droids, but with clear improvements over the original "Clanker" Design.

"What we have here is the B1.74, the B2.56 and their many variants. You'll need at least triple of each, plus command droids, to assist in securing your space. These are all variants that were designed during the Confederacy's Exile, and have the latest programming, upgrades, and with a few adjustments will serve your purposes exclusively."

The images shifted to show tanks, support craft, and the components necessary to make up a standard Droid Army.

"You'll need at least 5 fleets composed of not fewer than 5 Task Forces each to begin to enforce Republic Law and fight the enemy over your corners of the Galaxy," he continued. "We're talking at minimum 32,000 Droid Ships you'll need on top of the others you've requested, so here's my counter: I'll make all the republic ships you want to order for the next 5 years, for a fixed rate of 500,000 credits per ship of !,000 meters or less, 1 million credits for each ship no more than 8,000 meters in length, and for any ship less than 900 meter's I'll charge the flat rate of 150,000 credits. Starfighters, no matter the size or armament, will be made for a flat rate of 5,000 credits per ship."

Admiral Akbar began doing some quick math in his head and his mouth began hanging agape.

"The only catch," he began again after a pause, "is that you'll have to pay full price to the Confederacy for their Droids, Ships and those Confederate designs as they, and their coding, are not mine to sell"

President Gorm perked up at this running a few calculations of his own as he realized how much 5 fleets of confederate vehicle and supplies would be worth, each with the number of ships Harry had described.

"The droids loyalty will no longer be under the absolute control of the Confederacy, and will of course be assured to the Republic," Harry continued.

"And what will we do after the five years end," Leia asked.

Harry took a few moments to think.

"I would expect fair trade and dealings with the Senate between the Zi'al Conglomerate, or Potter Holdings, or and and all CIS manufacturers General," he replied. "That's what good neighbors do," he said with a smile.

"You're talking about the Republic starting out Trillions of Credits in Debt," Mon slowly began to reply. "We don't have the kind of capital necessary to secure that type of loan, let alone the tax income to eventually repay it."

"If I may be so bold Majesty," Quez began, "The Solanter Imperial Bank would be willing to open a line of Credit with the New Republic Senate under these terms and conditions, guaranteeing payment for the Fleets to the Senate of the CIS, and with only .006 Annual Percentage Rate Interest for the life of the loan, with all finance charges to be paid at the conclusion of the life of the loan."

Mon narrowed her eyes at the Munn.

"You're telling me your bank would be willing to give us 112 billion credits, for a finance charge of only 672 million credits," she asked with skepticism.

"No," the Munn replied as the Republic sector erupted.

"Your math is incorrect Delegate Mathma, "he said attempting to speak over the fray. "The final rate of interest you would be charged is .00006 percent of the total loan, which only equals to 6,720,000 credits," he finished.

"We know full well the dangers of greed and war profiteering," Grievous spoke up. "Take this as a show of good faith that your Solanter Neighbors, even those of us you loathe," he said reference himself, "are more concerned with a lasting peace and building ties than we are personal profit."

"There's no way the Banking Clans would ever offer something remotely similar to this," Leia spoke up drawing on her years of experience in galactic politics.

"Alderaan," she trembled a bit at the name, "attempted to undertake a major finance several years ago to invest in a small scale production facility to build Stormtrooper armor on one of the resource planets we controlled. It was going to cost slightly less than this to build, and the banking clan was set to recover triple the loan over its life in interest alone before the premium was repaid….if they have the money to lend, these are favorable terms Mon," she finished with a look to their delegate leader.

She took a few moments to review datapads before looking up sharply and meeting Yoda, Harry, and Haram's gaze.

"I think we have a deal; on behalf of the New Galactic Republic, I bid thee President Haram Gorm of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Your Imperial Majesty Harold James the First, of House Potter and the Solanter Imperium, greetings, welcome, and salutations as fellow sovereigns and our neighbors."

All stood as she exited her area, crossed the threshold, and took the hand of Harry first, then Lord Bilhearst, and finally Grievous before doing the same with Gorm, Trench, and their attendees.

Formal Documents were signed shortly thereafter, and the first stage of Harry's plans were secured.

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary:

I don't see this as having many more chapters until its arc comes to its natural conclusion.

A Note Concerning my writing style.

This story should be read as though it's almost a script for a television series…I'm highly influenced by the pace, style, and action of the West Wing.

Hope you all enjoy!

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 07/02/2018

Polished Date: TBD

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

The position of Beta is actively being sought.

46


End file.
